


Путешествие на край света

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Garrett being himself, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда был связан с древней силой, хотел того или нет. Он всегда будет с ней связан. Он должен следовать за ней, в то время как она всегда будет пытаться от него освободиться. Куда бы она ни пошла. Что бы ни сделала. Его долг - усмирять ее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пока что в основном джен, первый слеш ожидается в восьмой главе, равно как и добавление некоторых предупреждений.

Пронзительные крики чаек, мерный плеск воды и низкий, периодически замолкающий гул доносились со всех сторон, пропитывали солью. Хрипло застонав и сморщившись, когда солнце раскаленным прутом прошлось по глазам, он перевернулся на бок и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь прогнать едкий туман из головы. Организм его намеков не понимал: всякий раз, когда он пытался открыть глаза, они сильно слезились, а от жуткой качки и прилипшей к языку вони водорослей к горлу подкатывал ком. Легкое першение вскоре перешло в натужный кашель, который, в свою очередь, превратился во рвотные позывы — к сожалению ли, к счастью, но в желудке оказалось совершенно пусто, так что он отделался только горьким привкусом во рту.

У него едва хватило сил, чтобы подтянуться к краю грубо сколоченного плота (как он тут оказался?), а вяло поплескав ладонью в мутной воде он тоскливо осознал, что не хочет окунаться в такую водичку. Когда зрение более-менее прояснилось и он смог, свесив голову с плота и едва не касаясь носом мокрых волн, рассмотреть свое отражение, он наконец понял, что полностью измазан в чем-то черном. На самом деле, он был настолько грязным, что издали наверняка напоминал какую-нибудь статую из черного камня. Шевелящуюся, разве что. Всерьез перепугавшись — он ведь не был чернокожим, это же просто… копоть? Умывшись, он изучил черные разводы на ладони и принюхался. И действительно, среди вони не самой чистой воды отчетливо проступал запашок гари. Осмотрев себя и оттянув ворот грязной рубашки (тоже вся в копоти, хотя, вроде, сама ткань изначально все-таки была окрашена в черный), он обнаружил, что вид имеет совершенно непрезентабельный.

Подивившись тому факту, что нес на себе очевидные следы пережитого близкого общения с огнем, хотя в данный момент лежал на явно самодельном плоту, он аккуратно сел и осмотрелся по сторонам.

Он качался на волнах в устье широкой реки, по берегам которой раскинулся крупный город. Над левым берегом в небо вонзались столпы темно-серого дыма, в тело реки выдавались многочисленные пирсы, на водной глади грибами торчали корабли совершенно разных размеров — от массивных суден больше некоторых зданий до рыболовных лодок. Вся эта жизнь кипела в основном в русле реки, в открытое водное пространство (море? океан?) сейчас держал курс только один небольшой корабль, рассекающий реку не менее чем в ста футах левее. Но это даже было хорошо — самодельный плот наверняка бы перевернуло от поднимаемых им волн.

Вдалеке впереди, бледный и словно игрушечный, виднелся рогатый мост — единственный, насколько хватало глаз, который соединял два берега. Больше мостов видно не было, одни лодки, жужжащие словно жуки и снующие туда-сюда.

Отвлекшись от своего ближайшего окружения, он пропустил довольно крупную волну, которая с жестокой игривостью проверила плот на прочность. Плот (больше похожий на обломок какой-то конструкции) выдержал, а вот его пассажир равновесия не удержал и упал на бок, на несколько секунд теряясь в пространстве.

Вновь вернувшись в сидячее положение, он осмотрел правый берег и понял, что, помимо вполне очевидного богатства обитателей этой стороны, именно до этого берега ему будет легче доплыть — придется преодолеть всего полсотни футов. Отметив, что течение с ощутимой скоростью сносит его все ближе к высокому белому замку (в котором наверняка обитал местный правитель), он принялся искать, что бы получилось приладить в качестве весла. Горло буквально жгло от жажды, в висках какой-то трудолюбивый кузнец мерно стучал своим молотом, но он упорно продолжал свои поиски — в итоге, ему пришлось отломать доску от плота (и чуть не упасть в воду, когда гвозди со всхлипом отпустили влажное дерево).

За это время он не раз успел удивиться, что даже не пытается склониться над беспокойной поверхностью реки и попить, но всякий раз, когда его взгляд падал на мутные воды, он убеждался, что нет, _это_ он пить не будет ни за что.

Кровь стучала в ушах, перед глазами все медленно кружилось (и совсем не от беспокойного речного течения). Стоило немного наклониться, и он почувствовал, как к головной боли присоединяется белый звон, а в глазах угрожающе темнеет. А он ведь всего лишь оторвал жалкую доску от плота. И уже так выдохся.

Сев на плохо обработанные доски и поморщившись от очередной крупной волны, качнувшей хлипкую посудину, он пристроил свое будущее весло рядом с собой и принялся более внимательно оглядываться по сторонам.

Очень скоро ему придется пересилить свое паршивое состояние и начать грести к берегу. Белый замок, возвышающийся над соседними домами, буквально подавлял своей высотой, а выступавшее в реку строение из такого же светлого камня в одной из своих стен, которая смотрела на реку, демонстрировало огромные ворота (в данный момент плотно закрытые), которые буквально кричали о бурно развивающихся технологиях.

Нахмурившись, он попытался разобраться, почему в груди тоскливо скреблось неприятное ощущение неправильности, но резкий девичий крик штопором вонзился в мысли. Резко вскинув голову, он увидел, как маленькая фигурка, неуклюже взмахнув руками, перевалилась через парапет террасы, и полетела вниз, прямо на скалистый берег. Наверху что-то мелькнуло, зазвенел металл, затем большая черная тень бросилась вслед за девочкой. Тень оказалась мужчиной, вокруг которого вился подозрительный черный туман — когда его руки сомкнулись вокруг маленькой фигурки, туман сгустился, а потом рассеялся, как от сильного порыва ветра.

И никто больше никуда не падал — только на вершине парапета опять мелькнула бесформенная тень.

Крайне любопытное событие.

Сквозь шум реки из дворца донеслись обрывки резких приказов и топот ботинок. Когда стражники начали перегибаться через парапет и разглядывать реку, а некоторые — еще и показывать пальцами на хрупкий плот с его одиноким пассажиром, он понял, что пора делать ноги.

Желательно побыстрее — времени на праздные размышления о городе не осталось.

Ухватив плохо обработанную доску, которую он не так давно оторвал от плота, он прикинул, где было бы удобнее причалить (по возможности — как можно дальше от белого дворца), и принялся грести. Несколько раз волны выбивали его из равновесия. Он успел наглотаться противной воды, от которой его чуть не стошнило, а заодно и худо-бедно искупаться, хотя и не стремился к этому. Контролировать явно не приспособленный к плаванию плот было практически невозможно, его то начинало крутить, то уводило в сторону (кажется, в этом были виноваты течения), но минут через пятнадцать, заставляя себя ритмично и глубоко втягивать соленый воздух в горящие легкие, он наловчился в управлении, и остаток пути до берега прошел почти с комфортом.

Если, разумеется, не считать ноющей спины, вопящих от усталости рук, не утихающего внимания со стороны дворцовой стражи и темные пятна перед глазами вместе с мигренью. Однако и на берегу не было времени отдыхать — в любой момент сюда могли заявиться представители местного правопорядка, с которыми он всем своим естеством не желал встречаться. Даже чувствуя себя наполовину живым трупом. Даже едва в состоянии выполнять два дела одновременно.

Очутившись на твердой земле, пускай и мокрой и противно липнущей к подошвам, он едва сдержал острый порыв рухнуть на четвереньки и прижаться к тверди щекой. Пока он не оказался в относительной безопасности, он и думать не думал, что так сильно ненавидит находиться на воде. По крайней мере, теперь он утонуть уже не сможет. Сегодня. Если повезет — все-таки город был портовым.

Переведя дыхание и изучив местность, он удовлетворенно отметил отсутствие стражи, после чего отправился искать место, где можно было бы скрыться с глаз белого мира до наступления темноты. К собственной радости, прогулявшись два квартала вверх по течению (прижимаясь к стене, чтобы не светиться перед разгуливающими наверху стражниками), он нашел вполне уютный отнорок — ржавая дверь висела на одной петле и частично обросла мхом, короткий коридор кончался завалом, но ему и этого укрытия хватит для того, чтобы переждать остаток дня и проверить свое снаряжение.

Пора было разобраться в том, кто он такой и как оказался в незнакомом городе.

Эта неожиданная мысль вспыхнула в мозгу, на секунду отключая связь с реальностью — он запнулся за торчавший из пола согнутый металлический прут и чуть не распластался на грязном бетоне. Зашипев от боли и досады, он с трудом удержал равновесие и, отойдя к стене, присел на корточки, осторожно ощупывая пострадавшую ногу. Пожевывая нижнюю губу, он хмуро принялся копаться в своей голове, с каждым мгновением мрачнея все больше и больше.

И у него имелась весьма уважаемая причина — он совершенно ничего не помнил. Говорить он умел, писать и читать — тоже (специально вывел палкой в грязи несколько слов, чтобы это проверить), он знал разные факты об окружающем мире и не шарахался от кораблей, он знал, что стражники — это неприятности. Но он не знал, откуда у него вся эта информация. Он не помнил ни крупицы из своей жизни (а судя по состоянию его одежды, повидать он успел немало), более того, он также понятия не имел, как его зовут.

Он не знал собственного имени.

Вот демоны.

Ни имени, ни рода, ни родины, ничего.

Только мигрень мстительно гремела в висках и тугим кольцом сжимала голову, грозясь выдавить глаза из орбит.

Трясущимися руками он принялся судорожно себя ощупывать и складывать все найденное перед собой на грязный пол. Пальцы ловко скользили, сами собой ныряли в потайные карманы — очевидно, тело ничего не забыло. Оставалось только выяснить, что именно оно знало.

Три раза проверив себя сверху донизу (он даже заглянул себе в штаны и убедился, что ничего не напутал и действительно мужчина), он уставился на образовавшуюся перед собой кучку добра.

Сломанный в одном сочленении лук, видавший виды колчан с одной веревочной стрелой и отломанным наконечником от стрелы обычной (и как только не вывалились в реку, спрашивается), короткая дубинка, набор отмычек из незаметных кармашков на предплечьях, горстка драгоценных украшений из нагрудного потайного отдела. Одежда: потрепанный черный костюм (весь в копоти и мокрый от речной воды), на плечах подозрительные обрывки (у него что, плащ был?), кожаная броня (один элемент которой слишком уж напоминал корсет) вся изодрана чьими-то острыми когтями, поношенные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами латаны в нескольких местах.

Изучив все свое добро, он понял, что был вором. Причем, если не обращать внимание на плачевное состояние экипировки после некоей крупной передряги, а смотреть исключительно на ее качество — был он весьма неплохо зарабатывающим вором.

Предательская память услужливо подкинула совершенно бесцветный факт о том, что имеющиеся у него колечки и ожерелья вполне могут пойти на неплохую сумму звонких монет — но у хорошего скупщика. Которого еще надо было найти. По крайней мере отпадал риск того, что кто-то узнает свое украденное украшение — эти драгоценности ведь прибыли вместе с ним из другого города.

До заката он еще успел выяснить, что, несмотря на усталость, вполне способен быстро бегать и прыгать. А еще — что при взгляде на местные дома его буквально снедало желание взобраться на их крыши и осмотреться с привычной точки наблюдения. Учитывая его воровское прошлое, вполне естественное желание — разумно предположить, что до этого он предпочитал передвигаться только по крышам, где нет лишних свидетелей и стражи.

Сейчас его чумазый вид тем более лишал возможности спокойно пройти по улицам — к нему обязательно пристанут с неудобными вопросами, стоит ему только высунуть нос на эти ухоженные и охраняемые тротуары.

Купаясь в алых лучах заходящего солнца, вор выбрался из своего отнорка и направился на поиски возможности подняться с берега — она предстала в виде плохо ухоженной стены в похожем отнорке, по которой, цепляясь за камни, получилось взобраться на прибрежную террасу. Он не ринулся сразу перепрыгивать через парапет, сначала выглянул, высунувшись ровно настолько, чтобы его глаза поднялись над уровнем пола. Немногие прохожие старательно спешили по своим делам, не тратя время на любование закатом, а стражники неторопливо прогуливались по парам, вполголоса переговариваясь между собой. Аккуратные кирпичные дома возвышались на три, четыре этажа, первый из которых у большинства зданий был занят какой-нибудь лавкой — почти все уже были закрыты. Наглухо закрытые ставни на окнах и металлические решетки на дверях прямым текстом говорили, что вломиться через них будет крайне сложно. Но лавки вора сейчас не интересовали — он высматривал какой-нибудь проулок, в котором можно было бы быстро скрыться от честных граждан и не мозолить им глаза своей чужеродностью. Улочка нашлась, но почти в сотне футов выше по улице, и на углу с ней как раз встретилось две пары стражников, которые тут же принялись что-то активно обсуждать.

Вор едва сумел дождаться, пока служивые разойдутся по своим маршрутам, и, подтянувшись на дрожащих от напряжения руках, тенью метнулся к проулку. А там уже дело осталось за малым — довериться своему телу и позволить ему вознести себя на вершину города. Пройдя три крыши, он неожиданно поймал себя на том, что ступает настолько осторожно, будто у него под ногами в любой момент могла проломиться кровля. Остановившись на несколько секунд, вор покопался в своих ощущениях и пришел к выводу, что это тоже память тела — по ней можно было судить, что в его родном Городе архитектура была не настолько продвинута, как в этом порту. Что же. Это только облегчало ему жизнь, если больше не придется на каждом шагу ожидать угрожающего треска. Спустя еще какое-то время он отметил несколько фактов: в некоторых местах улицы были настолько узкими, что их вполне можно при должном разбеге перепрыгнуть, украшения на фасадах словно специально создавали для облегчения жизни всем желающим полазать по ним, и как минимум половина домов оказалась заброшена, хотя внешне и выглядела достаточно прилично.

К тому моменту, когда на улицах зажглись яркие фонари — неприятная неожиданность, но темных углов все-таки хватало — вор окончательно привык к местной архитектуре и начал заглядывать в окна местных жителей в поисках чего-нибудь любопытного. Нашлось много чего, но бегающие по комнатам слуги отбивали всякое желание совать туда свой нос. Забраковав так четыре дома, на пятом вор понял, что вот он, его золотой билет. В столовой на втором этаже, освещенной мягким золотистым светом, за ужином собралась вся семья, а балкон на третьем этаже, ведущий в темную комнату, оказался приоткрыт — на ветру колыхалась тонкая занавеска.

Быстро забравшись в маняще приоткрытую стеклянную дверь, вор сориентировался и понял, что оказался в детской. Ничего ценного здесь быть не могло, потому он направился дальше, бесшумно ступая по отполированным половицам и мягким коврам. Удостоверившись, что вся челядь собралась на нижних этажах, вор принялся методично осматривать комнаты.

Хозяйская спальня: несколько комодов и шкафов. Добычи — три тонкие цепочки, пять пар сережек, две творожные тарталетки, яблоко и конфета. Жуя последнюю и морщась — слишком сладкая — вор из любопытства заглянул в шкафы и сморщился еще сильнее. Похоже, хозяин любил светлые тона и вышитые цветы на своих нарядах, категорично не приемля что-то простое и практичное.

Не больно-то и хотелось.

Следующей остановкой стал хозяйский кабинет, где вора ждала приятная неожиданность: забытый на столе личный журнал. Быстро просмотрев написанное, он узнал несколько любопытных вещей.

Во-первых, порт назывался Дануолл, и он, судя по всему, был столицей Островной империи (заметка на будущее: найти карты и ознакомиться с этой страной).

Во-вторых, два-три года назад здесь бушевала чума, виновником которой оказался тогдашний канцлер, и с которой справились неизвестным для хозяин дневника образом. Для него спасение точно было чудом. Вор же решил, что, если представится возможность, он разузнает побольше об этом темном периоде в жизни Дануолла.

В-третьих, в императорском кресле сидит маленькая девочка по имени Эмили, к которой у автора дневника четко проглядывает снисходительное отношение, а не уважение и преданность.

В-четвертых, у императрицы имеется личный телохранитель (которого называют лордом-защитником), и хозяин дневника боится его пуще огня — и именно этот страх был главной причиной, удерживавшей данного аристократа в повиновении. Вору сразу вспомнилось падение девочки в белом дворце и ее удивительное спасение — интуиция подсказывала, что эти события имели к ужасному лорду-защитнику непосредственное отношение.

Зачитавшись, вор пропустил окончание ужина и осознал, что лишился путей отхода, только когда по лестнице раздались громкие шаги. Быстро вернув дневник на место и прихватив из вазы еще парочку тарталеток (судя по запаху — с яблоком), вор зажал их в зубах, подскочил к высокому книжному шкафу и взобрался по нему на самый верх. Он укатился под стенку как раз в тот момент, когда дверь в кабинет резко открылась, впуская в помещение грузно ступающего мужчину. Затаившись в полутени, вор осмотрелся в поисках отступления, и крайне удивился, когда обнаружил в самом темном углу небольшое отверстие, в которое как раз можно было бы влезть ползком. Но добраться туда не представлялось возможным, поскольку в кабинете стояла оглушительная тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом бумаг и дыханием аристократа, изредка — его же покашливанием и хмыканьем, шорохом ткани о ткань и скрипом пера.

Пришлось вору ждать, пока аристократ закончит со своей работой. Но даже это время не оказалось потрачено впустую, поскольку тарталетки удалось съесть без значительных телодвижений, а хозяин кабинета, закончив работать с бумагами, открыл ящик, достал из него что-то и щелкнул несколькими тумблерами. Вор не мог выглянуть и посмотреть, потому ориентировался в его действиях исключительно на слух. А потом аристократ тихо заговорил:

— Десятый день месяца жатвы, тысяча восемьсот сороковой год. Сегодня лорд Шоу высказал несколько двусмысленных замечаний по поводу назначения управителя Поттерстеда. Надо проверить достоверность. Сэр Готфри и сэр Мэнтель дали понять, что согласны рассмотреть брачный договор. Камея Эльзы вчера на приеме сделала свое дело. Поручить Грэму проследить за Борнаром — кажется, тот крадет еду. Если узнаю, что это он стащил отсюда тарталетки, выпорю плетью. Убедиться, что наказы касательно грузов выполнены в точности. Отдать Грэму список — пусть с пользой избавится от этих амулетов. А на следующей неделе не забыть отправить смотрителям доносы.

Еще щелчок, короткое шуршание плотной бумаги, звук выдвигаемого и задвигаемого ящика, гладкий стук ключа, вставляемого в замочную скважину. Судя по всему, аристократ вынул что-то из записывающего устройства и спрятал его в запирающийся ящик. Вору сразу стало любопытно, что же может скрываться на остальных записях, но он пробыл в этом доме непозволительно долго — скоро обнаружат пропажу украшений в спальне. Он сделал себе заметку на будущее выяснить местное времяисчисление, и о каких смотрителях и амулетах аристократ говорил. Вполне возможно, что эта информация когда-нибудь спасет вору жизнь.

А когда хозяин кабинета закончил работу и запер некоторые документы в конторке, вор приготовился ползти к дыре в углу. Настало время проверить, что же там такого было.

Загадочный лаз привел его в помещения, о которых жильцы особняка явно ничего не знали. Беглый осмотр показал, что он тут был первым человеком уже за очень, очень долгое время, исчисляемое десятилетиями — за более короткий срок попросту не могло скопиться столько паутины и пыли — ее было так много, что она полностью глушила шаги, как ковер с длинным ворсом. Запомнив, что в местных домах имелись довольно легкодоступные (для вора) потайные ходы, он потратил почти час, блуждая по лабиринту тайных ходов, тянувшихся по всему зданию. Выход, как оказалось, вел в катакомбы. В нос тут же забился затхлый воздух, запах гнили, мха, ржавчины, мокрой каменной крошки, прелых листьев. Не очень приятное место. Но не ему было жаловаться — эти катакомбы давали просто идеальную возможность незаметного передвижения по городу. Надо было только придумать, как ориентироваться в этих однообразных проходах. Вряд ли у местных торговцев можно было купить карту катакомб — а те, у которых эта карта все же имелась, берегли ее как зеницу ока и ни с кем делиться не собирались.

Приятной неожиданностью стал выход к реке в сотне футов направо от входа в дом аристократа. Пройдясь туда, вор смог насладиться всем букетом речных запахов, который все равно казался ему лучше, чем амбре катакомб. Осмотрелся. Из-за выступающего слева здания замок правителя видно не было, зато справа в некотором отдалении виднелся тот самый рогатый мост, теперь подсвеченный фонарями, а на противоположной стороне реки на темном фоне неба вздымались черные силуэты высоких труб, клубящихся дымом. Все указывало на то, что на одном берегу жили богачи, а на противоположном — все остальные. Неудобно, что их соединял один единственный мост — остальные по какой-то причине разрушили. Вор смирился с тем, что придется ему организовывать себе логова и по эту сторону моста, и на другом берегу.

Но в свой первый день пребывания в Дануолле было бы глупо пытаться крепко обосноваться среди богачей. Начиная с того, что здесь не было необходимых представителей городского дна, и заканчивая тем, что патрули стражи до прискорбия тщательно выполняли свои обязанности. Потому перво-наперво вор собирался перебраться через реку, а потом — узнать о городе как можно больше. И разобраться с одеждой.

Вся ночь была в его распоряжении. Успеет.

Пробравшись по техническим лесам рогатого моста на другую сторону, вор окунулся в привычную для него давящую атмосферу опасности и бедности, которая словно туман окутывала добрую половину улиц на бедной стороне города. Все тут оказалось до боли знакомым — и организованная преступность, и поделенные между бандами районы, и воришки, и карманники, и шлюхи (которых вор наловчился отличать от обычных горожанок только спустя добрых полчаса своей прогулки по улицам). Даже бездомные здесь, казалось, ничем не отличались от своих собратьев из родного города вора. В грязных переулках — обобранные трупы тех, кому в одну из ночей не посчастливилось. В богатых кварталах, даже в самых глухих закоулках, этого уже не было так заметно, но по эту сторону моста прошедшая чума кричала о своих достижениях только-только начавшей исчезать разрухой и неуверенно попискивающими в темных подвалах крысами. У вора было настолько сильное ощущение, будто он все это уже видел, что он даже задумался, не был ли Дануолл его забытым родным городом. Почему он вообще решил, что прибыл откуда-то издалека? Ведь, учитывая, что он очнулся на плоту, река вполне могла просто спустить его по течению.

Но это размышления на более позднее время.

Вспоминая испуганные нотки в записях аристократа, датированные временем чумы, вор охотно верил, что эта болезнь крайне неприятна. И смертельна. Проходя мимо забитого мусорного бака, среди шелеста вор различил тонкий крысиный писк, и быстро добавил в свой список «Срочно найти» лекарство — а то будет крайне обидно, если он, не обладая устойчивостью к болезни, заразится давно отбушевавшей чумой.

Ночной осмотр завершился довольно успешно — вор нашел уединенное место (забаррикадированная квартира на четвертом этаже, куда можно было попасть только с крыши), где сможет обустроиться в относительной безопасности, нашел, чем питается местный рабочий класс (консервированная рыба… не самое приятное зрелище, а уж на вкус… бр-р-р), подслушал о новом целебном эликсире совместного производства неких Пьеро и Соколова. А еще, благодаря местной системе оповещения, узнал, что императрицу зовут Эмили Колдуин, а ее лорда-защитника — Корво Аттано. Когда диктор кратко сообщал, как этот самый защитник опять предотвратил покушение на императрицу, вор как раз расчищал в своей квартире комнату для жилья, оттаскивая обломки разломанной мебели в соседние помещения (на крайний случай, можно использовать в качестве топлива). Память в очередной раз соизволила поделиться любопытным фактом, и вор неожиданно вспомнил, что владеет неким наречием, на котором говорили люди из… предположительно — из соседнего города. Самое забавное было в том, что на этом наречии имя «Корво» означало «ворон», а на жаргоне преступников этого же языка — «тайна». Вор даже на минуту прекратил тащить мусор и задумался, действительно ли Корво оправдывал свое имя. Поймав себя на желании хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть на Аттано, вор встряхнул головой, свалил обломки в немаленькую уже кучу, и отправился ставить несколько примитивных ловушек.

Светлую часть суток он отсыпался на старых пыльных тряпках, возобновив работу над убежищем только во второй половине дня. Перво-наперво прошелся по соседним квартирам, убедился, что в них действительно никто не живет, и притащил к себе матрац и несколько одеял, чудом сохранившихся в одном объемном комоде в дальней квартире. Потом скептично осмотрел окна (половина стекол выбита, осколки опасно торчат из рам), и сделал себе заметку на будущее «починить окна».

Когда начало темнеть, вор вышел на охоту — преимущественно за едой и прочими предметами первой необходимости. Забрался на склад продуктового магазина (слишком долго провозившись с замком, если верить внутренним ощущениям), где также прихватил простой и надежный холщовый мешок. Лекарство и карту экспроприировал в дежурке стражников, которые вместо того, чтобы следить за порядком на вверенной им территории, резались в карты и даже не смотрели по сторонам. С консервными банками в мешке бесшумно передвигаться было сложно, и несколько раз вор нет-нет а побрякивал ими, потому, увидев витрины с рулонами тканей, даже не раздумывал — сразу свернул в ткацкий район.

На этот раз замки поддавались быстрее, и, пройдясь по нескольким лавкам, вор набрал себе полный мешок тканей (преимущественно черных), принадлежностей для шитья и даже чью-то забытую в офисе одежду — даже если не подойдет по размеру, ее всегда можно немного подправить. А прогуляться по дневному городу было жизненно необходимо хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать настроение горожан.

Да и не всегда темные дела делались под покровом ночи, порой надо было и на солнце вылезти.

К сожалению, ничего, что помогло бы починить лук, вор так и не нашел — разве что прихватил стопку бумаги, линейку и карандаши из рабочего стола какой-то швеи. Если не для одежды, то для чертежей точно сгодится. Вору было крайне неприятно оставаться безоружным (дубинка не в счет), и он собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы поскорее исправить текущую ситуацию.

С тканью в багаже, консервные банки больше не гремели, и даже с карикатурно раздутым мешком вору удалось прошмыгнуть незамеченным мимо филонившей стражи и без приключений добраться до своего скромного убежища.

Рассвет только-только загорался, спать не хотелось, и вор, рассудив, что бессмысленно зря тратить время, занялся разбором сегодняшней добычи. В шкаф у стены, стоящий рядом с забаррикадированной входной дверью, ушли флаконы с лекарством и консервы, ткани и инструменты вор аккуратно сложил на столе. В бледном утреннем свете он изучил этикетку на флаконе с эликсиром Соколова (подозрительно алая жидкость, пахнущая медом) и обнаружил, что для предупреждения заболевания эликсир следовало принимать каждый день натощак по половине флакона. Просто идеальное расписание для наркотика. Но, увы, деваться было некуда, потому вор, поморщившись от вязкой сладости, выпил лекарство. Подождав пару минут, поспешил заесть неприятный вкус рыбными консервами, после чего сел за починку одежды.

В процессе работы (украденная рубашка оказалась слишком широка в плечах, а штаны — слишком длинные, приходилось исправлять) вор даже вспомнил еще один бесцветный факт из своей прошлой жизни — он всегда старался как можно реже прибегать к посторонней помощи в починке своего снаряжения, предпочитая потратить месяц на изучение нового навыка, чем открываться чужаку для разовой работы.

Но даже несмотря на обнаружившиеся навыки швеи, он все равно потратил полдня на подгонку украденной одежды под себя и попытки починить свой черный наряд. Кожаные элементы придется выкидывать, а вот штаны и рубаху спустя пару часов кропотливого труда удалось спасти. Теперь осталось их только постирать. С луком все обстояло намного грустнее — вор осмотрел его со всех сторон и пришел к выводу, что его собственных знаний не хватит на его починку, и придется искать местного механика.

Когда после полудня вор попытался лечь спать и не смог уснуть, чувствуя в висках тупую пульсирующую боль, он понял, что хочет как можно реже иметь дело с эликсиром Соколова. Как выяснилось, от этого лекарства он терял сон и обзаводился головной болью. Предположив, что прогулка поможет с этими проблемами, вор оделся в подогнанную одежду (рубашка, жилет и штаны, ботинки пришлось надевать свои собственные) и намотал небольшой кусок ткани на голову вместо шляпы и капюшона, который хотя бы как-то прикрывал лицо с некоторых ракурсов. Слившись, таким образом, с населением по эту сторону моста, вор прогулялся по золоченным солнцем улицам и даже высмотрел несколько многообещающих лавок, но подозрительно быстро умудрился нарваться на неприятности. Местному авторитету что-то в нем не понравилось, и парочка силовиков ловко оттерли вора в ближайший узкий переулок, намереваясь провести с ним разъяснительные работы.

Грамотностью их речь не отличалась, а когда вор, вместо того, чтобы замереть от страха и послушно внимать, ринулся в атаку (попутно стащив кошели, пошло болтавшиеся на их ремнях), змеей проскользнул между неповоротливыми здоровяками и зигзагом бросился прочь. Амбалы, не ожидавшие такого напора, опомнились только когда вор почти скрылся из виду. Ему вслед грохнуло два выстрела, затем загрохотали тяжелые шаги — бросились в погоню.

Избавиться от хвоста оказалось удивительно легко, даже в этом незнакомом городе. Все эти улочки словно специально были созданы для того, чтобы прятаться и пробираться в тенях. К счастью, перед выходом вор немного поиграл с куском угля над миской воды, исказив черты своего лица. Как выяснилось, не зря он это сделал.

К пабу «Песья Яма» он вышел уже ближе к вечеру и, только завидев башню рядом с питейным заведением, сразу понял, что хотел бы поселиться в этих краях. Но, увидев количество людей около паба, признал, что здесь было чересчур людно. Хотя как точка связи вполне могло сойти. Если найдется кто-то, желающий иметь с ним дело.

Хмыкнув, вор стянул тряпку с головы, скатал в тугой рулон и спрятал в кусты — вдруг пригодится когда-нибудь, — отряхнул запылившиеся штаны и прогулочным шагом направился к пабу. Внутри оказалось людно и весело, что не могло не радовать. Вор даже немного расслабился, устроившись в самом темном уголке из доступных, но не позволил себе окончательно потерять бдительность. До барной стойки было достаточно далеко, чтобы не мозолить бармену глаза, зато открывался прекрасный вид на служебную дверь, из которой как раз в этот момент вышел высокий мужчина с темными волосами, свисающими до плеч, вопреки местной моде коротко стричься. Было что-то такое в походке этого человека, что-то… начиная с добротного костюма и заканчивая его цепким взглядом…

— Джо, не видел Самюэля? — подловив пробегавшего мимо парнишку, мужчина придержал его под локоть.

— Так он, милорд, отошел за свежей бочкой темного пива.

Милорд? В таком месте? И ведь не скажешь, что случайно попал — ведет себя так, словно уже давно стал частью местной публики. На него и внимания-то не особо обращали. Не понравился он вору. Особенно его взгляд — слишком цепкий, слишком пронизывающий. Непонятно, как другие не замечали жестокости и беспощадности в этом взгляде, ведь сам вор разглядел все это с расстояния в несколько десятков футов при довольно плохом освещении. Еще и тщательно стараясь не афишировать своего внимания.

«Милорд» окинул сидевших в зале пристальным взглядом (вор внутренне напрягся, когда ощутил его внимание почти как физическое прикосновение) и ушел обратно в служебные помещения.

Так, ясно — даже в самой грязной дыре в этом городе можно было найти какого-нибудь аристократа.

Разумно рассудив, что лучше от таких опасных типов держаться подальше, вор уже собрался уходить, как приметил кое-что крайне знакомое — в самой обычной одежде, с незапоминающимся лицом, один мужчина скрытно и довольно нервно бросал взгляды по сторонам. Всем своим нутром вор чуял, что это далеко не самое лучшее, что местный преступный мир может ему предложить, но выбирать не приходилось. Криво ухмыльнувшись кричащей непрофессиональности (хотя для любителя контрабандист был, в принципе, ничего), вор стер с лица улыбку и дождался, пока торговец посмотрит на него. Удержав взгляд, вор коротко кивнул на входную дверь и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Дождавшись согласного кивка, он поднялся и отправился на улицу.

Долго ждать не пришлось — вскоре его новый знакомый вышел из паба и, отойдя на несколько шагов в тень, опять заозирался. Удостоверившись, что никто за контрабандистом не следит, вор бесшумным призраком выскользнул из темноты, словно бы материализовавшись в двух шагах от торговца. Тот вздрогнул, но не вскрикнул. Хорошо.

— Что у тебя есть? — тихо спросил вор.

— Что тебе нужно? — торговец тоже не желал светить голосом.

— Стрелы. Нужны разные, потому и спрашиваю, что есть.

— Для арбалета?

— Для лука.

— Таких ты уже нигде не найдешь, — плохо. Неужели тут больше не используют луки?

— Что еще есть?

— Могу достать дымовые шашки, гранаты, огнестрельное, арбалеты.

— А не из оружия?

— У моего напарника есть связи с несколькими мастерами-инженерами. Услуги стоят дорого.

— Качество?

Закончить они свой разговор не смогли — между ними буквально из воздуха материализовалась черная фигура, оказавшись на равном отдалении от обоих. Вор не тратил времени на ругань, возмущения и шок — он хотел жить, а для этого надо было действовать очень быстро, иначе можно было несдобровать. Потому он сорвался с места и побежал прочь, он не стал задерживаться и проверять, что стало с контрабандистом — судя по звукам, тот пытался сопротивляться и стремительно проигрывал. Вору бы хотелось, чтобы тот проигрывал как можно дольше, но уже спустя несколько секунд позади все затихло. А потом загадочная тень побежала следом за вором.

Которому отчаянно не хотелось попадать в руки к этому борцу за справедливость — он ведь только-только попал в этот необычный город, даже познакомиться с ним толком не успел. О чем уже, кстати, начинал жалеть — оказалось крайне неприятно бежать практически вслепую, не вполне представляя, что его ждет за следующим поворотом. Мог ведь и тупик обнаружиться.

К счастью, интуиция работала как прежде, и вор даже смог немного оторваться от преследователя, который за последние два квартала почти его догнал, ориентируясь в темноте словно кошка. Резко свернув направо и лишь чудом не врезавшись лбом в низкий навес, вор тихо выругался и коротко оглянулся. Страшная маска в виде черепа оказалась всего в двух десятках футов — и приближалась. Судорожно сглотнув рвавшийся наружу вскрик удивления и страха (адреналин и так случал пульсом в ушах, а тут еще всякие умники разгуливали с черепом на лице), вор попытался бежать еще быстрее. Кроме маски он еще увидел у преследователя нож в одной руке и мини-арбалет — в другой.

Арбалет? Демоны!

Вор, едва не пропустив сухой щелчок спускного механизма за собственным потяжелевшим дыханием, на мгновение отвлекся, пытаясь понять, куда делать рывок, чтобы избежать ранения в жизненно важные органы, и позорно запнулся за выступающий булыжник из мостовой. Больно ударился плечом о стену ближайшего дома, разодрал левый рукав, услышал звон разбивающегося стекла (не обычная стрела? усыпляющая?), ушиб колено и кубарем выкатился в небольшой дворик, наглухо закрытый с трех сторон высокими стенами.

А вот и тупик.

Надо же, он ведь и не думал, что ему так скоро может пригодиться серьезное оружие — с собой у него была только дубинка. Хотя, с другой стороны, против этого… охотника даже кинжал вряд ли бы помог вору. Разве что лук. Но это мечты.

Шумно дыша, вор снял дубинку с пояса и, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене, приготовился драться. Он продаст свою жизнь задорого. В тусклом свете, лившимся из окружающих окон, Смерть (так вор мысленно окрестил этого проклятого охотника) не казался простым человеком. Это впечатление только усиливалось его слишком плавными движениями, тем, что он не издавал ни звука, ступая настолько мягко, что казалось, будто он перетекал из одного положения в другое, как вода. Или туман. А его тяжелый и добротный плащ, казалось, совершенно не стеснял движений. Когда вор отвлекся на секунду от страшной маски, то сразу заметил перевязь амулетов и не к месту вспомнил того аристократа, в доме которого он вчера побывал.

Ему мерещилось, или амулеты действительно немного светились?

Что удивительно, Смерть не пристрелил его из арбалета. Любой доблестный служитель правопорядка обязательно бы так и сделал, но не его новый знакомый. Нет, он встал в незнакомую вору боевую стойку, выставив клинок перед собой.

Фехтовать, значит, будут.

Этот фарс был бы даже смешон, если бы вору не грозила вполне реальная перспектива как минимум сдохнуть в подворотне с распоротым брюхом, а как максимум — загреметь за решетку. Или если бы это все происходило с кем-то другим.

Однако местный бог воров решил сжалиться над своим новым подопечным. Откуда-то с крыши на охотника спикировали две тени, окутанные туманом, а мгновение спустя зазвенела сталь и полетели искры от скрещиваемых клинков, которые со скрежетом вгрызались друг в друга и голодно выли по вражеской крови. И в этот момент, наблюдая, как Смерть танцует свой ужасающий танец с двумя убийцами, вор понял, что против такого противника у него не было ни шанса. Ни малейшего.

Пока еще не поздно, надо было рвать когти.

Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, вор подскочил к ближайшей двери и принялся взламывать замок, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на взломе и не оборачиваться каждую секунду, чтобы проверить, как обстоят дела у смертельной троицы. Было довольно жутко — никто из них не кричал и даже не обменивался колкостями и подначками, только их клинки вспарывали полотно тишины, свидетельствуя о серьезном намерении обеих враждующих сторон покончить с врагом.

Когда замок наконец поддался, вор позволил себе один короткий взгляд через плечо. Один из нападавших уже лежал на земле с отрубленной правой кистью и в луже собственной крови (он не шевелился, значит либо потерял сознание от болевого шока, либо уже умер), второй вполне яростно наседал на охотника. Когда вор осматривал Смерть на наличие каких-нибудь серьезных повреждений — что угодно, лишь бы тот оказался не в состоянии продолжать погоню за ним — тот отбросил противника на другой конец дворика и коротко оглянулся, встречаясь с вором взглядами. У него как-то слишком уж многозначительно похолодело в груди.

Передернув плечами, вор бесшумно пробрался сквозь дом на улицу, по привычке прихватив по пути все мало-мальски ценное, и отправился в противоположную от логова сторону.

Смерть видел его лицо, пускай и в гриме и почти в полном мраке, но это все равно было плохо. Он воином был опытным, глаз имел наметанный. Он одного отдельно взятого вора теперь в любом гриме узнает, если не по лицу — так по телу уж точно. Хреново вышло, с пабом-то. Ну да ладно, сначала надо убедиться, что от хвоста он избавился. Ему все равно надо было начинать более близкое знакомство с местными закоулками, так почему бы и не сейчас?

К убежищу он добрался только к рассвету, пройдясь всеми возможными окольными путями и даже посетив полузатопленный квартал, где ему пришлось передвигаться исключительно по крышам. Зато совершенно и полностью убедился, что Смерть за ним не гонится.

А еще никакой эликсир не сумел побороть сонливость, и вор, выпив порцию и перекусив, с чувством исполненного долга завалился спать. Сон ему снился крайне странный — словно он бежит по горящему мосту, вокруг все рушится, кто-то кричит и зовет его по имени, но он все никак не может догнать того, за кем гнался… и к реву пламени мешались странные звуки: щелканье, резкий свист, пронзительное и крайне неприятное хрипение.

Проснувшись в холодном поту, вор внезапно кое-что понял.

Его зовут Гаррет. Он — мастер-вор из Города.

И больше он совершенно ничего не может о себе вспомнить.


	2. Глава 2

Заснуть после кошмара ему так и не удалось, и, бросив эту затею после получаса тщетных попыток, Гаррет достал стопку бумаги и кусок угля и принялся придумывать свой образ для этого города, попутно с этим всё-таки пытаясь вспомнить о себе хоть что-нибудь. Из мыслей никак не уходил тот охотник, Смерть, и после нескольких неудачных эскизов, когда от измывательств над памятью у Гаррета уже начала болеть голова и почему-то кололо в правом глазу, он вдруг понял, что рисовал не себя, а Смерть. Критично осмотрев рисунки — никогда он не умел этого нормально делать, ему легче было чертить — Гаррет решил, что вполне может воспользоваться местной модой на плащи. Только себе он возьмёт куртку, чтобы случайно где-нибудь ничего не защемить. А то было бы смешно, если бы место его укрытия выдал торчащий уголок полы плаща. Да, перевязь на груди — тоже вполне разумное решение, только штаны придётся искать узкие, чтобы не цеплялись. Хм, а куртка ему тоже не подходит. Жилет? И сумки на пояс.

Более менее удовлетворившись результатом, Гаррет ещё какое-то время посвятил исключительно попыткам вспомнить — пересиливая всё возрастающую головную боль и жар в правом глазу, который даже заслезился — но в конце концов сдался. Когда понял, что если не прекратит, то от боли начнёт бросаться на стену. Стоило Гаррету сосредоточиться на «здесь и сейчас», как он буквально всем телом ощутил, насколько быстро боль покидала его — как вода всасывалась в сухой песок. Следом за блаженным «не болит» пришёл зверский голод, так что Гаррет даже не ощутил противного привкуса у консервированной рыбы, когда поспешно запихивал её в себя, запивая местным дешёвым вином, найденным у одного из стражников.

Утолив первый голод, Гаррет покосился на одиноко стоящий на столе флакон с эликсиром Соколова, взвесил все «за» и «против», прикинул, что спать сегодня всё равно уже не сможет и, выпив положенную порцию, посвятил следующие несколько послеобеденных часов тренировкам. Ловкость, координация. С замками местными ближе познакомиться, в конце концов, давно пора было. Когда он с равной лёгкостью за несколько секунд смог взламывать все имеющиеся у него замки местного производства, солнце уже заглядывало ему в окно, готовясь отойти ко сну. И освещало его печальное убежище.

Если называть всё своими именами, то квартира эта была откровенно убогой. Её немногие плюсы — отсутствие хода в остальное здание, наличие не до конца прогнившего матраса и вполне рабочая сантехника. Трубы немного забились, но и напор был не ахти какой, так что с этим можно было мириться. За прошедшие два дня Гаррет толком ничего тут не трогал, разве что вынес особо крупный мусор да разгрёб себе место для работы и сна. В принципе, месторасположение его устраивало — довольно мрачный район, в квартале отсюда начинались производственные здания, из которых сейчас работала от силы половина. Можно было легко и быстро добраться до реки, в подвале соседнего дома Гаррет нашёл ведущий в катакомбы люк, а по крышам можно было пройти практически до самого моста Колдуин. С когтём бы, правда, было намного легче. Также в убежище нашлась рабочая печка, дровами для которой послужит большая часть имеющейся в ближайшем окружении мебели, так что при сильном желании можно было даже обзавестись горячей водой.

Квартиру эту он нашел спустя несколько часов лазания по местным квартирам в поисках той, где не воняло разложившимися трупами и крысами. И тараканами. Примерно половина квартир на верхних этажах была забаррикадирована снаружи, и в них как раз таки и было больше всего скелетов — похоже, если какой-то несчастный заболевал, то его не лечили, а сразу изолировали. Еще половина несла на себе следы мародерства и вандализма — выбитые окна, поломанная мебель, помятая жестяная посуда, а начавшие гнить двери либо висели на петлях и печально поскрипывали на сквозняке, либо лежали на полу. Первые два-три этажа уже начали потихоньку обживать местные — то тут то там в окнах мелькали огоньки свечей и ламп.

Какая бы болезнь не прошлась в прошлом по Дануоллу, город остался жив едва-едва. Можно даже сказать — чудом. Если даже спустя два года все еще существовали такие печальные напоминания о минувшей беде.

Поскольку самое насущное — лекарства, еда и питьё — у него было, Гаррет решил озаботиться приобретением всего необходимого для работы инструментария. А потом уже можно будет разобраться с его теперешним местом жительства.

Мастер-вор принялся составлять список того, что ему было нужно. Починить лук, сделать коготь, найти кусачки и тонкий нож, гаечный ключ-то он уже себе заимел. Узнать о местных технологиях. Да, для начала было бы неплохо узнать, что местные мастера инженерного дела могли ему предоставить, не считая арбалетов и пистолетов. А для этого что надо было сделать?

А для этого надо было наведаться на местные фабрики и взглянуть на чертежи, образцы и накладные, чтобы иметь представление о характере работы, ее сложности и, следовательно, цене. Потом пройтись по местному дну, найти контакты с мастерами. Но сначала было бы неплохо узнать, что именно производят в Дануолле, кроме ворвани и консервированной рыбы.

Заодно и ближе познакомится со своим районом.

Надев свой потрёпанный чёрный костюм, Гаррет натянул капюшон и закрыл лицо заново сделанным на днях платком, оставшиеся открытыми участки вокруг глаз замазал краской и, проверив наличие отмычек в наплечных кармашках и дубинки на поясе, закинул на плечи найденный в ткацком районе крепкий мешок и отправился на крышу.

К тому времени, как он взобрался на самую верхушку, небо уже начало стремительно темнеть. Отлично, скоро он будет в своей стихии. Тень среди теней.

До фабрик Гаррет добрался без приключений — здесь совершенно не было никакой стражи, к тому же, он передвигался по крышам домов, которые так удобно располагались практически вплотную друг к другу. Разве что пару раз внизу, на улицах, возникало какое-то волнение, но мастера-вора оно никоим образом не касалось, так что он лишь на секунду останавливался, чтобы убедиться, не услышит ли чего полезного. Ругань и выяснения отношений таковым не были. Хотя что ещё было ждать от уставших за день рабочих, плетущихся домой.

На первой фабрике из охраны было всего два стражника у главного хода, да ещё штук шесть патрулировали территорию. К тому же патрулировали из рук вон плохо — Гаррет обошёл одного из них буквально по самой грани светового круга от фонаря, и тот ничего не заметил.

После быстрого осмотра мастер понял, что попал на мебельную фабрику. И что в некоторых креслах, столах и диванах тайники делаются начиная с самых ранних стадий изготовления. Любопытно, но не более. Зато теперь Гаррет знал, куда идти, если ему понадобится древесина и инструменты по работе с ней.

Следующая фабрика изготовляла различную одежду, а охрана была такой же праздной. Здесь Гаррет задержался подольше, прихватил несколько кусков обработанной кожи — китовой, что ли? — для экспериментов, заглянул в кабинет старшего технолога и позаимствовал у того книжки касательно процесса производства. Предварительно удостоверившись, что в этих самых книжках была полезная информация. За чертежами пришлось лезть к кому-то из менее важных начальников, у которого в полу также обнаружился тайник с непонятной костяной руной, при взгляде на которую у Гаррета сразу зашумело в ушах. Он вспомнил про аристократа, к которому залез в свой первый день пребывания в этом городе, и о том, как тот упоминал о костяных амулетах. Видимо, это был он.

Прихватив странную поделку — рассмотрит её поближе, когда вернётся в убежище — Гаррет пробежался по остальному зданию фабрики, нашёл в хранилище готовые к отправке товары. Разумеется, всё было закрыто на замки, но, учитывая, что охранников на всю фабрику явно катастрофически не хватало (равно как и грамотной организации их маршрутов), Гаррету не составило никакого труда пробраться туда, куда он хотел. В этом самом хранилище не было ничего ценного, только упакованная одежда — рубашки, штаны, куртки, жилеты. Много разной всячины, из довольно-таки грубой ткани. Одежда тут явно не для аристократов шилась.

Места в мешке было не так уж и много, так что пришлось брать по минимуму. В конце концов, будет совсем плохо, если его смогут найти по запаху, а, значит, такого Гаррет себе позволить не мог.

Следующие несколько заводов пустовали, населённые грызунами и разрухой, и Гаррет даже начал подумывать, не вернуться ли ему в убежище, когда, ведомый странными звуками, забрался на крышу одного из пустующих зданий и увидел в сотне футов совершенно не похожий на предыдущие постройки завод. Даже с такого расстояния мастер-вор прекрасно слышал, что производство там не прекращалось даже в столь — Гаррет кинул взгляд на слегка посветлевшее небо на востоке — ранний час.

Высокий забор, на верхушке которого имелась то ли сетка, то ли проволока, у ворот пост охраны и странные столбы, большая часть территории освещается фонарями, а на крыше с двух сторон виднелись странные кабинки, похожие на наблюдательные посты.

Судя по количеству охраны, этот завод был очень и очень тесно связан с военными. А это значило, что там имелись самые последние наработки технической мысли.

Но, увы, без планов здания, расписаний дежурств охранников и изучения окружающей местности Гаррету нечего было и думать туда соваться. Но ему ничего не мешало оставшийся час полной темноты потратить на более близкое знакомство с этим военным заводом.

Выяснить удалось немного: забор недавно ремонтировали, без когтя на него забраться было невозможно, световая стена у главного входа, судя по валяющимся на земле пеплу и горелым костям грызунов, защищала надёжнее всяких ворот, а дежурные сидели в своей сторожке и играли в карты, так что подслушать их было невозможно — если только не приблизиться к световой стене вплотную, но Гаррет не знал её радиуса действия, а рисковать собственной шкурой ему совсем не хотелось.

В убежище он возвращался опять по крышам, постоянно изучая окружающее пространство и запоминая расположение различных примет — там кривой дымоход, там накренившийся балкон, там зелёные ставни. Там трубы от завода рядом с «Песьей ямой» виднеются. На крышах всегда легче ориентироваться — даже по небу можно было понять, куда надо идти. А вот внизу, в закоулках… там сложнее. Особенно потому, что Гаррет хотел как можно меньше сталкиваться с местными, тем более в своем «профессионально рабочем» наряде.

Только потому, что передвигался он медленно, мастер-вор заметил на некотором отдалении группу странно одетых людей с масками — респираторами? — на лицах, очень быстро направляющихся по крышам в сторону затопленного квартала. Эти четверо бегунов, достигнув края крыши, один за другим высоко подпрыгнули по направлению к зданию, до которого было метров десять, исчезли в воздухе во вспышке чёрного тумана, и в такой же вспышке появились над той самой крышей. Поначалу, увидев это, Гаррет подумал, что ему мерещится, но потом вспомнил свой первый день в этом городе и девичий испуганный крик далеко вверху.

Любопытно, если тот неизвестный и эти ребята использовали одну и ту же силу… были ли они как-то связаны? Но наёмный убийца же не будет спасать… ту, которая тогда падала. Дочь кого-то из слуг? Или, может, сама Эмили Колдуин?

Решив не тратить пока время на праздные размышления — а они оставались исключительно праздными, пока не касались его лично или его предстоящего задания — Гаррет вернулся к изучению и запоминанию максимально большего количества полезной информации о его теперь-уже-родном районе.

Даже рискнул спуститься на улицы и наведаться в продуктовую лавку за нормальной едой. К счастью, людей вокруг почти не было, а замок был слабенький, так что сегодня Гаррет будет ужинать (или завтракать — смотря с какой стороны посмотреть) грушами и мясной колбасой.

Отоспавшись до вечера, мастер-вор отыскал в недавних приобретениях самую невзрачную одежду, закрыл правый глаз полосой ткани, чтобы не выделялся, и решился на еще одну вылазку к Песьей Яме, теперь уже с конкретной целью найти контакты среди местного дна. А где еще эти контакты могут быть, как не практически в единственном работающем и относительно приличном пабе по эту сторону реки. Приходилось терпеть откровенную грубость и пренебрежение, а также воспользоваться банальными слежкой и подслушиванием, пока наконец Гаррет не вышел на нескольких скупщиков, которые могли бы предложить адекватную цену и информацию. Разумеется, своим грубым собеседникам Гаррет впоследствии облегчил кошельки — небольшое утешение и плата за потраченные нервы.

Половина ночи ушла на это «налаживание контактов», причем с некоторыми Гаррет сразу не хотел иметь дела, но надо же было сравнить цены. И разжиться информацией.

Парочка барыг, один в подвале на относительно чистом (что удивительно ) бульваре Клеверинг, второй — рядом с «богатой» стороной моста Колдуин, даже не сильно цену занижали и дали наводку на одного и того же механика, обитавшего «где-то в богатом районе», который брал за свои услуги немало, но и качество у него было на высоте.

Следующий день ушел на то, чтобы узнать цены на материалы и сделать чертежи необходимых деталей, причем еще непонятно было, что сложнее — пройтись по людному рынку и остаться незамеченным, но узнать все необходимое, или же по памяти сделать точные чертежи сложных механизмов. Разумеется, Коготь ему так и не удалось изобразить, поскольку сука-память давала доступ к одной информации, и совершенно пресекала его к другой, оставляя барахтаться в серой мгле неведения и раздражения.

В итоге Гаррет потратил еще три дня, пока наконец не нашел этого механика, причём за это время он успел облазить все окрестности особняка Бойлов и моста Колдуин, обокрасть множество прогуливавшихся поздним вечером аристократов и залезть в несколько домов, а еще обобрать начальника охраны прямо под носом у его подчинённых на перекрёстке каких-то крупных улиц, названий которых нигде не значилось.

На третий день, к тому времени, как солнце перевалило за полдень, Гаррет выяснил у местного мальчика на побегушках, которому было от силы лет десять, где же обитал этот знаменитый механик. А жил он, как выяснилось, в десяти минутах ходьбы от моста Колдуин, в здании на берегу одного из многих каналов, которые так часто можно было встретить в районе Особняков. В распоряжении механика был целый трёхэтажный дом, под завязку набитый различными механическими приборами, так что у Гаррета просто глаза разбегались, и ему хотелось покрутить каждую деталь и разобраться, представляла ли она пользу.

Но, что было печально, всё ценное механик хранил в ящиках под напряжением. Хитро… надо взять на заметку, что могли попасться и такие сюрпризы. И потом разобраться, как половчее обойти эту защиту.

Имён они, разумеется, не называли. С того самого момента, как сопливый пацан проводил Гаррета на второй этаж, в рабочий кабинет местного мастера инженерного дела, стало отчётливо понятно, что дела у них не получится до тех пор, пока не станет ясно, смогут ли они сотрудничать. Ну, про себя Гаррет мог сразу сказать, что он даже постарается вести себя в доме механика прилично и ничего не таскать, а вот про этого… гения…

Во-первых — механик был тощий. В смысле — болезненно тощий. А к тощим людям Гаррет относился, мягко говоря, с сильным подозрением, потому что в них было что-то такое… злое, от чего у мастера-вора чуть ли не волосы дыбом вставали от настороженности. Лицо механика расчертили глубокие морщины, хотя в основном он не казался стариком, а щеки были гладко выбриты, неприятного синего оттенка. И руки у него были крепкие, загрубевшие от работы с металлом. Небольшие круглые очки интеллигента странно смотрелись вместе с рабочей рубахой невнятно бурого цвета и тёмными штанами с чёрными пятнами. Заляпанный непонятно чем фартук завершал ансамбль.

— Карл, сбегай на рынок, узнай у Якоба, когда прибудет поставка, — мягко послал пацана механик, цепким взглядом разглядывая Гаррета.

Вор не сомневался, что стоящий перед ним мужчина уже давно понял, кто он. И тут же посетовал, что не подобрал к этому моменту себе новую одежду, а шлялся непонятно в чем.

— Чем обязан?

Гаррет достал из поясной сумки сделанный недавно чертёж сломанных деталей своего лука и протянул механику. Тот вскинул брови и, поджав губы, выхватил из его рук мятый лист бумаги. Откровенно нервное движение, надо признать. Интересно, с чего бы? Отойдя к столу прямо под окном, мужчина освободил место и, расстелив чертёж Гаррета, принялся его изучать, с каждой секундой всё более оживлённо прослеживая линии.

— Хм-м… а если… да, точно, это вот сюда… — механик вслепую достал из ящика карандаш и сделал несколько пометок, — где вы это взяли? — наконец оторвавшись от чертежа, мужчина пристально посмотрел на вора.

— Сам сделал. Будь у меня нормальные принадлежности, работа была бы намного чище, — ему почти стало стыдно, что такому мастеру он показал свои кривые потуги в инженерном деле, но Гаррет быстро задавил в себе это противное чувство.

— Сам? — это был тот самый момент, когда механик решил, что по крайней мере всерьёз рассмотрит возможность их сотрудничества. Гаррет это отчётливо понял, настолько, словно где-то на чердаке ухнул колокол. Даже атмосфера, казалось, стала легче. — Я так понимаю, это лишь часть всего механизма. Лук?

Вор кивнул:

— Раскладной. Но в этом сочленении он сломался. Сколько будет стоить изготовить замену?

— Хм-м… — механик ещё раз склонился над чертежом. — Мне надо будет посмотреть остальной механизм. Если брать из расчёта, что будет использована армейская сталь пятой пробы… плюс ковка и обработка… шестьсот монет. Если придётся делать весь лук заново — две тысячи.

Прежде чем идти сюда, Гаррет специально выведал, из какой стали здесь делают оружие и сколько она стоит. И поэтому знал, что, грубо говоря, этот механик только что назвал ему почти что себестоимость лука (если посчитать, что материалы придется добывать окольными путями). Себе за работу он взял от силы монет двести. Если честно, Гаррет впервые встретил такое… такую…

— К луку ещё идёт шесть видов стрел, — решив посмотреть на реакцию механика, вор достал из той же сумки зарисовки всех стрел с обозначенными размерами. Без лишних подробностей, разумеется.

Гений инженерной мысли изменился в лице, когда увидел работу Гаррета.

— Их вы тоже сами сделали? — над этими зарисовками механик склонился уже заранее сгорая от любопытства.

— Да.

— Поразительно… в изометрии, с сохранением пропорций… — он даже пометок никаких не делал, просто изучал, — ах, как гениально, затвор сразу переключал и… о, а тут… да, специально слабое место… хм-хм, при сильном ударе…

Бормотание механика стало совсем неразличимым, и, пока он был занят, Гаррет развлекался тем, что разглядывал окружающие инструменты. Тиски, пилы, щипцы, свёрла… ещё какие-то станки, названий которых вор не знал. Молотки, разумеется, кусачки. Хм, надо будет пополнить свой арсенал инструментов, а то кусачек нормальных он так и не нашёл, кстати. Кроме грубой механики, тут ещё имелись странные схемы с кучей разноцветных проводов и линзы. Много линз на разных подставках и в разных оправах.

А потом, за секунду до того, как Гаррет понял, что именно ему попалось на глаза, он почувствовал, как внутри сжимается неприятный холодный комок.

Маска Смерти. Маска того самого охотника, который неделю назад пытался его поймать! Выходит, этот механик и с ним работает!

Это было… опасно. Если они хоть раз встретятся рядом с домом инженера, то Гаррету несдобровать. Но, с другой стороны, маска была почти перерублена пополам, правый окуляр вылетел из паза, а на налобной накладке даже осталась запёкшаяся кровь. Выходит, в тот вечер он не так уж и легко отделался от двух убийц.

Ну и отлично, пока что можно будет спокойно продолжать знакомство с городом. Раз охотник раны залечивает.

О его смерти Гаррет не смел даже молиться, поскольку нутром чуял, что этот Смерть — не обычный убийца. Ведь при движении, особенно в таком плаще, какой был у него, человек был обречён издавать хоть какие-нибудь звуки, но от него мастер-вор не слышал абсолютно ничего — просто тень. Смертельно опасная тень. Которая скрывала лицо за маской, одна из функций которой — запугивать жертв.

И, надо признать, с этой своей целью маска справлялась на «отлично». Вспомнить только тот момент, когда…

— Так! — громкий голос механика прервал мысли Гаррета, и вор был ему за это благодарен. Он вернулся обратно к столу, за которым работал инженер. — Работать с вами я не против, но прежде чем я соглашусь, вы должны будете выполнить одно задание. У меня не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на посредственность.

Вор на это только пожал плечами. Посредственностью он себя отнюдь не считал, и, в отличие от большей части своих товарищей по цеху, — совершенно обоснованно, так что обижаться на такое отношение у него не было резона. Вполне разумная политика, если верить слухам о гениальности этого механика. Он ведь наверняка за свой гений чем-то заплатил. Гаррет знал, бесплатно такие дары судьбы не давались.

Знал? Откуда?

Он был на самой грани что-то вспомнить, он почти…

Перед внутренним взором замелькали какие-то тени, полная луна в ночном небе и на её фоне большой циферблат часов — башня? — и карканье ворон, поскрипывание черепицы…

— Значит так, — голос механика вырвал Гаррета из воспоминаний, и вору пришлось давить в себе вспышку раздражения. Он вновь сосредоточился на собеседнике: — На бульваре Клеверинга есть дом торговца картинами, пропустить его сложно. Торговец там не живёт со времён чумы и поживиться вам там ничем лишним уже не получится. На каждом этаже есть несколько тайников, в каждом из которых лежит вот такая шестерёнка, — механик показал вору шестерёнку, умещающуюся в ладони. Действительно, просто деталь механизма. — Принесите мне все, которые найдёте. Срок выполнения — месяц.

— Обшарить дом торговца картинами, найти все тайники, принести шестеренки сюда.

— Именно. Тогда я и решу, работать с вами или нет, — механик свернул чертежи и вернул их обратно Гаррету. — А теперь прошу прощения, работа стынет.

И он просто развернулся к вору спиной и принялся дальше мастерить какое-то устройство.

Аудиенция окончена.

Бросив последний взгляд в ту сторону, где лежала окровавленная маска Смерти, Гаррет отправился на выход, решив ради приличия воспользоваться дверью.


	3. Глава 3

Название «дом торговца картинами» явно прочно вошло в повседневную речь и использовалось всеми в качестве местного ориентира, потому что в течение нескольких минут после того, как Гаррет вышел из мастерской механика, он наткнулся на парочку стражников, которые развлекались тем, что делились впечатлениями от недавних выходных. Один из них как раз рассказал своему товарищу о месте, где прошлой ночью нашел себе дешевое развлечение. Помимо красочных описаний прелестей проститутки, стражник соизволил столь же подробно расписать, в каком именно проулке ее подцепил, не забыв упомянуть и волшебное «дом торговца картинами», так что мастер-вор легко сориентировался и вскоре добрался до нужного района — бульвара Клеверинг.

И сразу же увидел нужное ему здание.

Трехэтажное, причем первый этаж со всех сторон был намертво заколочен. Массивные решетки на каждом окне, внушительные двери на каждом балконе — вот интересно, какой архитектор посчитал адекватным устроить три балкона друг над другом? Хотя, учитывая, что по другую сторону улицы расположилось почти идентичной здание, разве что уже жилое, можно было предположить, что архитектор руководствовался чувством симметрии.

Беглый осмотр закончился тем, что Гаррет понял — придется лезть с крыши, если только он не хотел привлечь к себе лишнее внимание, пытаясь прорубиться сквозь доски. А ознакомившись с соседними зданиями, мастер-вор окончательно уверился, что без своего лука и веревочных стрел не сможет спокойно пробраться в так интересовавший его дом.

Тем более, что вскоре обнаружилось присутствие бандитов из местной банды, которые, хоть и были довольно прилично одеты, все равно оставались злыми и вооруженными мужиками, весьма похожие на тех, с кем Гаррет уже имел несчастье повидаться. Потому сейчас он был склонен проявить излишнюю подозрительность и перестраховаться. В конце концов, в этом районе Гаррету безопаснее всего оказалось пробираться по прохудившимся в некоторых местах крышам со скользкой черепицей и предательскими карнизами, с торчащими повсюду коробами вентиляционных шахт, чем пешком по улицам. А все из-за излишне подозрительных членов банды с Боттл-стрит, от которой до бульвара, вообще-то, было почти два квартала.

Нет, наученный горьким опытом — всколыхнулось глухое раздражение от того, что он не мог точно вспомнить, что же это был за опыт, потому что в Дануолле таких ситуаций, к счастью, еще не возникало — Гаррет был согласен даже выложить довольно круглую сумму на арбалет и болты к нему, чем рисковать оказаться загнанным в глухой тупик несколькими бандитами.

Что ж. Он знал, что ему надо делать, и зря терять время не было смысла. Заскочив в логово и вооружившись кинжалом — на этих улицах, кажется, после заката солнца становилось еще опаснее, чем в Городе — Гаррет отобрал несколько побрякушек на оценку и отправился на охоту иного толка. Как раз, когда он добрался до «Песьей ямы», уже достаточно стемнело, чтобы сомнительные личности выползли делать деньги.

Похоже, в этом пабе очень любили околачиваться контрабандисты — за то время, пока Гаррет лениво выцеживал кружку пива в облюбованном темном углу, он уже успел приметить четверых барыг, которые тоже искали себе клиентов. К Самюэлю мастер-вор подходить не решился — местный хозяин не выглядел так, словно имеет тесные связи с городским дном, он просто как бы был рядом, не сильно соприкасаясь. Зато пиво у него, надо признать, было отменное. Если бы Гаррет уже не расплатился монетами из чужого кармана, вынутыми буквально за несколько минут до покупки, он бы даже задумался над возможность выложить свое «честно заработанное». Но финансовый вопрос уже был разрешен, и сейчас перед мастером-вором стояла другая проблема. Он не забыл, чем обернулся его предыдущий опыт вершения дел в этом пабе. Где были гарантии, что и в этот раз все не обернется похожей катастрофой?

Да, он своими глазами видел развороченную маску Смерти и кровь на ней, знал, что эта кровь принадлежала загадочному охотнику, но Гаррет мог только надеяться на то, чтобы рана оказалась так же серьезна, как и повреждения самой маски. Вдруг, их у Смерти несколько, и сегодня он опять решит посетить это скромное питейное заведение?

Вздохнув, Гаррет сделал еще один глоток душистого пива, а когда поставил кружку на стол, увидел, что шедший мимо его столика мужчина, абсолютно ничем не выделяющийся из окружающих и одетый в такие же потрепанные рабочие куртку и штаны, с абсолютно невозмутимым видом уселся на скамью напротив мастера-вора. В руке у него тоже была кружка пива, а водянисто-зеленые глаза в неярком свете хищно блестели, и одно это уже заставило бы Гаррета насторожиться, если бы он не встревожился еще в тот момент, когда чужак без приглашения подсел к нему за стол.

За секунду до того, как чужак открыл рот, в голове мастера-вора успело промелькнуть несколько мыслей, одна безумнее другой, по поводу цели этого странного человека. Надо признать, то, что это был еще один контрабандист, Гаррет предположил даже не в десятую очередь.

— Приветствую, уважаемый, — его рот едва заметно скривился в хитрой ухмылке, и мастер-вор напрягся, просчитывая варианты развития событий, если между ними вспыхнет драка. Не нравилось ему это чувство превосходства, сочившееся из чужака подобно гною из раны. И показная вежливость не нравилась — от нее за милю разило фальшью.

В ответ Гаррет только кивнул, предпочитая хранить молчание.

Чужак глотнул пива и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил, достаточно тихо, чтобы фоновый гомон паба не давал его голосу разлететься за пределы их стола:

— Моя интуиция подсказывает мне, что вы ищете моих услуг.

Продолжая молчать, Гаррет изучающе склонил голову набок. Да, наглости этому типу было не занимать. Именно такие на дне обычно и процветали.

— Видите ли, я… — чужак невесело хмыкнул: — посредник. Я помогаю своим товарищам найти то, что (или кого) они ищут. А вы сейчас выглядите так, словно никак не можете решить, куда же именно отправиться за покупками.

Гаррет был удивлен. Удивлен искренне и неприятно — этот человек так хорошо читает чужие лица? Что он еще успел пронюхать? Подозрительно сощурившись, мастер-вор пристально уставился на чужака поверх их кружек и отдраенной песком столешницы.

Отросшие волосы невразумительного темного цвета закрывали кончики ушей и совсем не добавляли лет — наоборот, этот странный тип казался моложе самого Гаррета, который сам уже успешно приближался к четвертому десятку лет, но расчетливые бледные глаза настораживали и заставляли интуицию бить тревогу. Если этот тип действительно был молод, то опасность он представлял даже большую, чем если бы он оказался ровесником Гаррета — один тот факт, что чужак распознал его намерение, уже говорил в пользу пытливого ума и умения соединять воедино разрозненные факты.

— Полноте, я не собираюсь вас обманывать, — опять кривая ухмылка. — Дабы показать, что я заинтересован в сотрудничестве с вами… видите вон того мужчину в рыбацкой куртке в противоположном углу, уткнувшегося в газету? — посредник, разумеется, даже головой не кивнул в обозначенную сторону, но Гаррет бросил короткий взгляд в упомянутом направлении и действительно увидел там рыбака. Перевел вопросительный взгляд обратно на собеседника. — На этом берегу он быстрее всего может достать вам оружие и боеприпасы, а цены у него не кусаются, в отличие от остальных торговцев. Мужчина за барной стойкой, беседующий с Самюэлем, также может предоставить амуницию, возможно, даже за еще меньшую плату, но времени уйдет от двух дней до недели.

— А вам что с того? — решив поддерживать вежливую форму общения, впервые подал голос Гаррет. Если слова чужака действительно правдивы, то стоило рассмотреть вариант их сотрудничества.

— Я видел, как ловко вы обчистили карман ближнего своего, просто чтобы купить кружку этого превосходного пива, — бледно-зеленые глаза весело сверкнули, а мастер-вор с новым удивлением уставился на сидевшего перед ним человека. Ведь Гаррет был абсолютно уверен, что его маленькую махинацию никто не видел. Иначе бы его тут уже не было. — Движения мастера. Тот факт, что вы все еще сидите тут и размышляете, где отовариться, также говорит в вашу пользу. Я уверен, мы сможем принести выгоду друг другу.

Все равно Гаррета терзали сомнения относительно данного представителя городского дна. Как он там себя назвал? Посредник? Нет, разумеется, было бы выгодно найти человека с уже готовой сетью проверенных людей и налаженным аппаратом, но можно ли ему верить? Не будет ли он наживаться на нем больше, чем Гаррет ему позволит? Нет, мастеру не хотелось попадать впросак, доверившись непонятно кому. И даже сегодняшняя добродетель… если предоставленная информация действительно верна — хорошо, Гаррет ею обязательно воспользуется. Но это его совершенно ни к чему не обязывало.

Хотя, с другой стороны, ему надо было где-то брать наводки и заказы, а то его текущий запас золота стремительно уменьшался, а вслепую лезть к аристократам совершенно не улыбалось, можно было и на стражников нарваться, и на хитроумные ловушки производства того же механика, с которым мастер сегодня наконец побеседовал.

— Я подумаю, — угрюмо произнес Гаррет и отхлебнул пива.

— Что ж, — тонкие губы собеседника растянулись в улыбке, но до глаз она не дошла. — Когда надумаете, сможете найти меня на улице Гринхиллз, дом двадцать шестой. Всего хорошего.

Мастер-вор холодно отсалютовал кружкой пива в ответ на прощание посредника и вернулся к более насущным делам. Пора было проверить предоставленную информацию.

Тем более, что один из указанных контрабандистов как раз направлялся в его сторону.

 

***

 

Полночи ушло на утрясание деталей, но Гаррет добился своего — уже через два дня он заполучил свой арбалет. Обидно было, конечно, тратить целых шестьсот монет только на то, чтобы заставить механика согласиться починить его лук, но мастер-вор не видел иных вариантов. Вдвойне обидно, потому что Гаррету пришлось переводить абсолютно все свои сбережения в денежный эквивалент и, по правде, денег хватило едва-едва — равно как и времени.

Покупка оказалась на удивление качественной, и даже вечернее солнце не было им помехой — стражников в этом районе было слишком мало, чтобы успешно избавиться от теневых дельцов. Встреча была назначена в безымянном заброшенном здании на задворках района Радшор, в сыром полумраке которой Гаррет и обменял мешочек с монетами на арбалет и десяток болтов. Продавец, как и сам мастер-вор, лицо свое показывать не стремился, потому уже очень скоро они разошлись каждый своей дорогой.

Гаррет спрятал непривычное для себя оружие и вернулся в убежище, на этот раз не рискуя лезть на крыши и довольствуясь только улицами — надо же было когда-то и этот район изучать.

До своей квартирки он добрался уже затемно, не рассчитав времени и несколько раз к тому же свернув в неправильную сторону и чуть не заблудившись, да и на крышу потом, в призрачном свете звезд и далеких фонарей, забрался без происшествий только потому, что уже успел изучить все выступы и трещины.

Понимая, что заниматься изучением неизвестного инструмента в темноте — сущее безумие, Гаррет отложил свою недавнюю покупку и несколько часов посвятил себе любимому. Все-таки последние два дня он скакал почти по всему городу, стараясь успеть наскрести достаточно денег к сроку, им же самим и названному, и надо было хоть немного смыть с себя пыль и грязь неприветливого Дануолла. Вода была лишь немного теплее речной, но и на том спасибо. По крайней мере она была условно чистой. Натянув после банных процедур запасную теплую одежду, мастер-вор забылся неглубоким сном.

Утром Гаррет проснулся еще до рассвета и, позавтракав консервами, сразу принялся знакомиться с арбалетом, благо серого света было вполне достаточно. У него ушло всего минут десять, чтобы после трех пробных выстрелов убедиться — этим оружием мог успешно пользоваться даже тот, кто держал его впервые в жизни. Сложно было прийти к какому-то одному выводу в том, хорошо это было или плохо, и Гаррет даже больше склонялся к тому, что плохо — если арбалеты станут хоть немного доступнее, это может стать серьезной проблемой. Хотя, с другой стороны, были еще и пистолеты, с которыми, судя по слухам, обращаться было даже легче, чем с арбалетами.

Встряхнувшись, Гаррет потратил еще полчаса, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что полностью понимает свое новое оружие, после чего привязал к одному из болтов кусок веревки с мотка, который притащил на днях с ткацкого завода, и провел еще несколько опытов. Да, если стрелять правильно, можно было вполне надежно зацепиться, и болт держал достаточно крепко, чтобы выдержать вес Гаррета.

Вот и отлично.

Не желая терять времени, мастер-вор собрал необходимый инструментарий и отправился к дому торговца картинами, чтобы поскорее закончить задание механика, однако уже на подходе к бульвару Клеверинг Гаррет понял, что так легко ему не отделаться. Даже в столь ранний час — солнце все еще лизало горизонт своим круглым боком — жизнь уже бурлила в этом районе, рабочие всем своим видом демонстрировали, что город постепенно восстанавливается. Тут и в помине не было того почти заброшенного ощущения, которое витало на улицах рядом с логовом. Словно два разных города.

Гаррет порадовался, что по привычке пробирался по крышам — таким образом его никто не заметил, а он смог спокойно понаблюдать за жизнью местных. Он пытался понять, стоит ли ждать уменьшения количества прохожих, или это было бессмысленно. В конце концов, просидев на крыше четырехэтажного здания почти час, мастер-вор понял, что время свое упустил. Придется ему ждать вечера.

Однако день зря не прошел. Гаррет раздобыл несколько новых флаконов с эликсиром Соколова и бальзамом Пьеро, обчистил карманы нескольким аристократам, имевшим несчастье оказаться на улице в неподходящем месте. Еще Гаррет залез в подсобные помещения крупного продуктового магазина, подгадав, когда хозяин отвлекся на покупателей. Еда — преимущественно консервы и то, что могло долго храниться и не требовало приготовления — очень быстро оттянула рюкзак, однако все равно не помешала выбраться через окно на балкон, а потом и на крыши. В конце концов, кто знал, вдруг в какой-то момент его ранят, и Гаррет месяц проваляется в постели. Лишняя банка тушенки в кладовке не помешает.

Вторую половину дня мастер-вор дремал, одним ухом вслушиваясь в доносящиеся с улицы звуки, готовый подскочить при малейших признаках опасности. И проснулся от звона стали где-то внизу. Резко скатившись с матраса, Гаррет подбежал к окну, пытаясь разглядеть в сгущающихся сумерках, что там творится на улице. В особенности его интересовало, обернется ли эта схватка неприятностями для него лично.

Нечленораздельные крики ярости, боли и издевок, шипение и ругательства, все это щедро сдобрено противным скрежетом и скрипом мусора под ботинками. Прошла минута, источник звука немного продвинулся по улице, однако никаких черных личностей в респираторах по крышам и карнизам не появлялось, так что Гаррет счел безопасным выползти на соседнюю крышу и полюбопытствовать еще немного.

Даже он, чужак в этом городе, уже был наслышан о Смотрителях и, что самое главное, прекрасно знал, как они выглядят. Он знал, что с ними связываться себе дороже, хотя у них в канцелярии, куда свозили конфискат, определенно можно было бы здорово поживиться. Но и охрана там стояла такая, что всякого воришку если не испепелит, то разорвет на кусочки или, если ему особенно не повезет, он живым попадет в руки Ордена. Гаррет наслушался ужастиков от тех контактов, с которыми уже успел наладить связь, и они все как один утверждали, что к Смотрителям лезть слишком невыгодно.

Однако сейчас Гаррет видел, как пятеро бандитов пытаются зарубить двух Смотрителей. Маски сложно было не разглядеть даже в тусклом свете плохо работающих уличных фонарей. Мастер-вор даже искренне задумался, может, эти бандиты были мазохисты и хотели умереть особенно неприятной смертью? Ведь ясно было видно, что двое Смотрителей легко справлялись со всеми неловкими атаками и в данный момент теснили нападавших. Вот один вскрикнул, когда клинок прошил его грудь насквозь, вот второй выругался и застонал, зажимая широкую рану на бедре.

Видя Смотрителей в действии, Гаррет порадовался, что ему еще не довелось встречаться с этими образчиками военной подготовки. И он возвел мольбу тем богам, которые хотели его слушать, о том, чтобы и впредь никогда не иметь дела ни с кем из Ордена Смотрителей.

Схватка — нет, это был просто убой — быстро подошла к концу. Никого не пощадили. Смотрители, тихо переговорив между собой, вытерли мечи об убитых, сунули их в ножны и направились своей дорогой, явно что-то высматривая. Так, а вот это было плохо. Если что-то в этом районе привлекло Аббатство Обывателей… значит вполне может статься, что Гаррету придется искать новое убежище.

Это была совсем не радостная перспектива, особенно учитывая, что это логово только-только начало казаться обжитым, местом, где можно отдохнуть. Хотя, возможно, просто пора было подыскать себе и другие точки.

Гаррет проследил за Смотрителями вплоть до того момента, как те двое скрылись в ничем не примечательном здании в трех кварталах от его убежища. Хорошо, значит пока что он мог быть спокоен за сохранность своей тайны.

Вернувшись обратно, мастер-вор тщательно подготовился к предстоящей работе. Он не собирался повторно возвращаться в дом торговца картинами. Все, что найдет в одну ходку, то и понесет механику. Инструменты, арбалет, болты, два мотка веревки, банка консервов и черствый хлеб, фляга с водой, бутыль с маслом и небольшая лампа. Немного подумав, Гаррет выпил весь флакон эликсира Соколова, а сразу за ним — бальзам Пьеро, от которого в теле появилась приятная легкость и ощущение энергии в мышцах. Мастер-вор очень надеялся, что это поможет избавиться от головных болей, которые вечно его мучили после очередного приема эликсира Соколова.

Дорога по крышам до нужного района прошла без приключений, а смутные опасения не подтвердились — никаких Охотников, никаких Смотрителей. Даже стражников, кажется, и то не было. Только периодически встречались одинокие прохожие, опустившие голову и торопливо шагавшие по своим делам, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг себя.

Идеально.

Гаррет ловко перебрался по крышам на другую сторону бульвара, убедился, что в его сторону никто не смотрит — хоть ночь и была облачной, но фонари как раз освещали все балконы. Пока Гаррет будет там находиться, любой сможет его заметить. И поднять тревогу.

Это была одна из причин, почему он выбрал третий этаж. У людей нет привычки сильно задирать голову, так что все-таки был шанс остаться незамеченным, надо было только действовать быстро и аккуратно. Чем Гаррет и занялся. Несколько раз он замирал и припадал к черепице, напряженно прислушиваясь, однако уже через несколько минут тихий звон и деревянный стук оповестили мастера-вора о том, что болт надежно вошел в нависающий над верхним балконом карниз.

Несколько раз дернув веревку и убедившись, что болт засел намертво, Гаррет легко спрыгнул со своей крыши и, упершись ногами в стену, быстро поднялся на нужный этаж. Все это время он отчаянно сильно осознавал, что луч света освещает его левую половину, и, перевалившись через парапет, минуту просто лежал и слушал.

Постепенно тишина успокоила вора, и он затянул веревку на балкон — она доставала до самой земли, а он же не хотел, чтобы на нее кто-то наткнулся. Мало ли какие личности бродили по этим улицам в такой час. Теперь настал черед следующего этапа. Одно из любимых занятий Гаррета — надо было взломать замок. К счастью, на этом этаже никто не догадался заколотить дверь досками, поэтому уже через пару минут мастер-вор тенью сквозь щель скользнул внутрь и тут же прикрыл за собой скрипнувшую дверцу.

Наконец-то он внутри.

Осмотревшись в тусклом свете, пробивающемся сквозь грязные и заклеенные бумагой окна, Гаррет как никогда остро понял, что до него в этом здании очень долго никого не было. Штукатурка потрескалась, начала осыпаться, плесневелые обои наполняли воздух легко различимым запахом, вздувшийся паркет указывал на места, где протекала крыша или по каким-то иным причинам собиралась излишняя влага. Краски и цвета побледнели, по углам и рядом с особенно крупными кучами мусора стояли покрытые пылью небольшие лампы, потухшие. Наверное, это те, которые крыс отпугивали. Надо бы ими тоже обзавестись, на всякий случай.

Былое богатство и великолепие, еще заявляющие о себе изредка поблескивающим узором на посеревших обоях или едва угадывающемуся рисунку на паркете, когда-то давно должны были поражать воображение и ввергать в благоговение перед хозяином особняка, но сейчас вокруг был сплошной мусор. Глубоко вздохнув, Гаррет сразу об этом пожалел. Сквозь пыль, плесень, отсохший клей и старую краску мастер-вор уловил и другие запахи. Гниющей мебели и трупов. Демоны! Этот сладковатый аромат ни с чем невозможно было спутать.

Оставив рюкзак у двери на балкон, чтобы в случае чего было легче двигаться, Гаррет заправил маслом захваченную им с собой лампу, зажег ее и принялся осторожно исследовать каждый закоулок дома, бесшумно ступая и напряженно вслушиваясь в затхлую тишину.

Комнаты, без мебели, казались просто огромными, иногда даже возникало ощущение, будто каждый шаг не приближал к цели, а отодвигал от нее — разумеется, Гаррет понимал, что это лишь иллюзия и обман зрения, но ему все равно было не по себе. Словно тут был еще кто-то, но они друг друга не видели и не слышали. Неприятное чувство. А еще в некоторых комнатах было странное едва слышное гудение, источника которого Гаррет так и не нашел.

Дух разложения доносился из самого подвала — там обнаружилась крупная куча крысиных трупов, и Гаррет не хотел думать, зачем этим смышленым грызунам вдруг пришлось собираться тут в такую большую стаю, и почему они не убежали искать себе пропитание в другом месте. Тем более, что усилившаяся вонь действовала на нервы, а в окружении ржавых труб ощущение чужого присутствия было сильнее прежнего, даже волосы на загривке шевелились при всяком особенно зловещем завывании сквозняка.

Удостоверившись, что ничего опаснее взвившейся в воздух пыли нет, Гаррет угрюмо окинул взглядом мрачное помещение с кучей трупиков и направился обратно наверх. Если удача ему улыбнется, в этот подвал он больше не спустится.

Не теряя больше времени, мастер-вор принялся за работу, начав с самой дальней комнаты на третьем этаже и методично изучая абсолютно все щели, панели, шкафы и ниши. Если было надо, даже забирался на ветхую мебель под самый потолок, и пару раз чуть не упал, успев удержать равновесие в самый последний момент.

Время летело незаметно, и по первому этажу Гаррет лазал уже при свете солнца, найдя двадцатую шестеренку в служебной ванной комнате с облупившейся грязно-зеленой краской на стенах и треснувшей плиткой на полу. Это было последнее помещение, не считая подвала, в который, после недолгих раздумий, мастер-вор решил все-таки не соваться. Вряд ли там могло таиться еще столько же шестеренок, а двадцати штук должно было быть вполне достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить профессиональное любопытство механика.

Вернувшись на третий этаж, Гаррет медленно приоткрыл балконную дверь и высунул голову, изучая обстановку. Как он и думал, уже было слишком поздно, чтобы спускаться, и придется весь день провести в этом склепе. Ну да ладно, зато его грело чувство качественно выполненной работы, так что даже ноющие мышцы не умаляли затаившейся в груди уверенности, что механик согласится с ним работать.

Поев и отбросив пустую банку в дальний угол, мастер-вор пристроился рядом с выходом на грязном полу, подложив неиспользованный моток веревки под голову в качестве подушки. Единственный плюс в сложившейся ситуации — тут было в какой-то мере даже безопаснее, чем в логове. Это был первый раз в Дануолле, когда Гаррет мог позволить себе хоть немного расслабиться.

Вечером его разбудил трубной сигнал проезжавшего по реке неподалёку катера. Встрепенувшись, Гаррет секунду приходил в себя. Потом вспомнил, где он находится, и незамедлительно еще раз выглянул на улицу. Людей было определенно меньше, чем утром, но все равно висящее над горизонтом солнце не позволяло незамеченным спуститься в проулок. Надо было ждать еще несколько часов.

Сначала Гаррет в очередной раз разбирал и собирал арбалет. Потом он перебирал свои небогатые пожитки, упаковал их в рюкзак. Потом пристально изучил каждую шестеренку, но так и остался при мнении, что это самые обыкновенные детали из самого простого металла, разве что плохо обработанные, так что в серьезных механизмах использовать их было опасно — кривые и разной толщины зубья, засечки, пятна ржавчины в местах излишнего напряжения металла.

Наконец, Гаррет просто разлегся на полу и, высунув голову в щель приоткрытой двери (на которую, к счастью, никто не обращал внимания), принялся наблюдать за жизнью вокруг. По реке плавали лодки и совсем уж жалкие суденышки, стража прогуливалась по относительно чистым улицам, гоняя детей. По крышам домов напротив пробежала группа черных фигур, периодически исчезая и появляясь, ловко избегая взглядов прохожих и стражников.

Опять эти.

Гаррет напрягся, готовясь бежать, если его заметят, но эти черные стремительно удалялись, влекомые своим загадочным и несомненно важным делом. Ну и ладно, не больно-то и хотелось.

Вечер наступил быстро и незаметно, еще быстрее ночь накрыла город глухим одеялом.

Наконец-то можно было выдвигаться.

Вернувшись в логово, мастер-вор даже потратил несколько часов на то, чтобы набрать себе целую ванную горячей воды. В конце концов, он заслужил немного роскоши, благо воздух был теплый и простыть ему не грозило. После банных процедур Гаррет несколько часов изучал то, что у него было из одежды.

В свое второе появление он хотел произвести верное впечатление на механика, а для этого надо было прилично выглядеть. По крайней мере более внушительно, чем раньше. В неровном свете ламп Гаррет наконец собрал себе костюм из краденых вещей. Облегающие штаны, рубаха, жилет с несколькими карманами, извечный капюшон и платок на лицо. Старые поясные сумки вместе с поясом перекочевали к новой одежде, да и с перчатками Гаррет не был готов распрощаться — они слишком удобно сидели, совершенно не мешая движениям.

Утром, перед выходом, мастер-вор подумал, не прихватить ли ему сразу и лук, но потом решил, что не стоит. Он будет идти при свете дня, а вооруженные люди всегда вызывали кучу нездоровых подозрений. В итоге, изучая свое отражение в уцелевших стеклах, Гаррет даже решил не надевать капюшон и отделаться просто обмотанным вокруг шеи платком, который в любой момент можно было натянуть на нос. С темными кругами вокруг глаз он ничего сделать не мог, но хотя бы не выглядел так же подозрительно, как раньше.

Гаррет сунул шестеренки в отдельную поясную сумку, проверил содержимое остальных — всякая мелочь, кусочки проволоки, ткани, мелки — удостоверился, что отмычки все на своих местах, сунул кинжал в сапог и выскользнул под теплые утренние лучи солнца.

Влиться в толпу оказалось еще проще, чем раньше. Все-таки действительно имело смысл следовать моде — хотя бы просто затем, чтобы не выделяться белой вороной на общем фоне. Сейчас Гаррета даже стражники не изучали подозрительными взглядами, он просто был одним из тысяч безликих горожан, которые спешили на работу.

Пройдя мимо нескольких прилавков со свежей выпечкой и без труда каждый раз стянув по пирожку, к механику Гаррет дошел совершенно довольный жизнью, хотя въевшаяся в кости привычка быть осторожным и не позволяла ему полностью расслабляться. Постучав в дверь — надо же показать, что он умеет быть воспитанным — мастер-вор услышал движение внутри и принялся ждать, пока ему откроют. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Гаррет украдкой осмотрелся по сторонам.

Ему показалось, или с этим типом в пальто из китовой кожи он уже где-то встречался? Да вроде нет, на того аристократа из «Песьей ямы» он не очень был похож, хотя волосы были примерно той же длины. Да и не смотрел он уже на Гаррета, был занят своей спутницей. Мастер-вор так и не решил, стоит ему беспокоиться, или нет — его прервала открывшаяся дверь, за которой стоял мальчишка лет десяти на вид в штопаных бриджах и с лохматыми волосами.

— Я к мастеру, по делу.

Парень кивнул и отступил в сторону, пропуская Гаррета. Он не стал тратить время и глазеть по сторонам, сразу поднялся в мастерскую механика и, разумеется, застал его в самом разгаре работы. Мужчина на секунду поднял взгляд на гостя, нахмурился, вспоминая, кто он, потом приветственно кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию. Он медленно орудовал сверлом, и гудение машины, которое на улице казалось легким тарахтением, здесь, в замкнутом помещении, попросту оглушало.

Поморщившись, Гаррет отошел к рабочему столу, заваленному более мелкими деталями, и с любопытством уставился на плоды трудов механика. Острый глаз вора быстро понял, что половина лежащих на столе деталей — это разобранная маска Смерти. Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок страха и любопытства, но ничего трогать Гаррет не решился. Он прекрасно помнил ящик под напряжением и не хотел рисковать.

Спустя минут пять в мастерской воцарилась блаженная тишина.

— Вы вернулись, — вместо приветствия произнес механик, отставляя деталь, над которой работал, и вытирая руки о засаленное полотенце.

— Я выполнил ваше задание, — с этими словами Гаррет достал из поясной сумки все шестеренки, специально пересчитал и убедился, что их так и осталось двадцать штук.

Потом протянул горсть механику, который смотрел на детальки с неподдельным удивлением на лице. Его губы шевелились, пока он их пересчитывал.

— Надо же. Все двадцать штук, — во взгляде мужчины появился новый огонек уважения. — Сколько у вас ушло времени?

— Одна ночь, — Гаррет не любил хвастаться словами, он предпочитал, чтобы его поступки сами кричали о его мастерстве, но было приятно увидеть уважение к его тщанию.

— Великолепно, — механик улыбнулся, забирая шестеренки и ссыпая их в ящик к остальным деталям. — Что ж, давайте знакомиться. Меня зовут Джоплин, а вас?

— Гаррет.

— Да, как я и говорил, ремонт лука обойдется в шестьсот монет, новый будет стоить две тысячи. Вы его сегодня с собой не принесли, так? — Гаррет кивнул. — Ну да ладно, не беда. Стрелы сделать не проблема, я навел справки, думаю, сойдемся на цене в тридцать пять монет за каждую, обычные обойдутся вам в пятнадцать монет. Могу придерживаться исходной технологии, могу внести несколько усовершенствований. Не бесплатно, разумеется. Дальше. Верёвку наматывать я не буду, но могу предоставить мотки, если нужно. Воду набирать тоже сами будете, как и заправлять реактивы во взрывающуюся стрелу. Для огненной я напишу химическую формулу, разбираетесь? Ладно, всё равно напишу, с пояснениями. А вот для усыпляющей я бы посоветовал использовать мою собственную наработку… где же… а, ладно, потом покажу. Та-ак, что я ещё забыл… кстати, лекарства. Вы ведь пьете эликсир Пьеро и Соколова?

— Пока есть только эликсир Соколова, но его я стараюсь пить как можно реже.

— Ах да, головная боль и бессонница. В новой формуле эти побочные эффекты сглажены, на худой конец сгодится бальзам Пьеро. От него хотя бы голова не болит. Если хотите, могу достать вам эликсир Пьеро и Соколова. Один флакон обойдется в сотню монет. Оплату за работу беру вперед, наличными. Когда я увижу лук?

— Могу завтра занести, — всё равно будет неподалёку особняки проверять, да с информатором, подцепленным у одного из барыг, надо было наконец встретиться…

— Нет, завтра я занят… хм-м, послезавтра часа в четыре вас устроит?

— Я приду, — кивнув на прощание и бросив взгляд на стол, где лежала разобранная маска Смерти, Гаррет покинул Джоплина с его тёмными делишками и через ближайшее окно выбрался на крышу. На дорогу воров.


	4. Глава 4

Особенно сильно его беспокоила одна единственная фраза.

«Оплату вперёд, наличными»

Гаррет бы и рад, да вот беда — после покупки арбалета ему не то что на новый лук, ему бы и на стрелу обычную не хватило. И с этим срочно надо было что-то делать. Лучше всего бы, конечно, найти работёнку. Для начала он посмотрит, не сможет ли на улице найти нужную сумму, тем более, что район тут как раз был не из бедных, а если… кхм, _когда_ не получится — сходит к тому посреднику.

По крышам пройдя квартал, Гаррет спустился на брусчатку в узком проулке, попутно чуть не угодив сапогом в крайне неприятного вида кучу мокрого мусора — откуда только взялась, дождя ведь вроде давно уже не было. Выглянув на основную улицу и удостоверившись, что патруль стражи скрылся за поворотом, Гаррет отряхнулся в бесплотной попытке избавиться от пыли и грязи с крыш. Его лично это не то чтобы очень беспокоило, но в этом районе неопрятный вид привлекал столько же внимания, сколько нож на поясе — в более бедных местах.

Не любил Гаррет работать днем. Слишком ярко, слишком много людей вокруг, слишком легко запомнить его лицо. Но, с другой стороны, все это также работало и в его пользу. Никто не ждал, что его обкрадут посреди бела дня, и богачи беспечнее обращались с кошелями, не смотрели по сторонам, теряли бдительность. Особенно если и вести себя так, словно просто идешь по своим делам, и даже в самых отдаленных мыслях не раздумываешь, как бы обокрасть окружающих.

Для начала Гаррет просто прогулялся по улицам, сопротивляясь бегущему вдоль позвоночника холодку всякий раз, когда в поле видимости появлялся отряд городской стражи. Во-первых, ему надо было приноровиться к местной атмосфере, подобрать повадки, слиться с не такой уж и плотной толпой. Во-вторых, ему просто хотелось полюбоваться на архитектуру с точки зрения рядового обывателя… и приметить, с каких выступов и карнизов можно было бы наблюдать за происходящим внизу и не бояться, что кто-то случайно его увидит.

Времени прошло не так уж и много, когда, быстро украдкой осмотревшись, мастер-вор решил, что настал черед переходить к следующему этапу. Он еще минут пять назад приметил одного аристократа, который уж слишком нервно цеплялся за ремень, на котором висел его кошель. Пухлый, соблазнительно поблескивающий заклепками в солнечных лучах, матово переливающаяся кожа так и манила к себе, зазывала сунуть в кошель ладонь и пошарить. Гаррет едва удержал себя от опрометчивого поступка, на котором и кончилась бы его анонимность на улицах этого почти незнакомого города. Он бы все равно не сумел утащить весь этот кошель целиком, слишком приметная вещица. А вот если удастся проследить, куда аристократ (или все же торговец?) отнесет свою ношу… из дома всегда было легче красть. Надежнее. Особенно если предварительно обработать домочадцев дубинкой по головам.

Каково же было удивление Гаррета, когда он наконец проследил за своей намеченной жертвой до аккуратного трехэтажного здания, и прямо перед тем, как аристократ вошел внутрь, из кошеля вытянулась пушистая белая лапка какого-то маленького зверька. Пытаясь справиться с потрясением, Гаррет заставил себя шагать дальше, сливаясь с фоновым шумом улицы и избегая внимания стражи и прохожих.

Подумать только. Так нервничать, словно несет при себе по меньшей мере драгоценный камень с кулак величиной, а на деле — всего лишь домашний любимец. Хотя, учитывая, что Дануолл не так давно пережил чуму, голод и разруху, вполне можно понять, почему тот аристократ так нервничал. Либо питомец действительно обошелся ему в кругленькую сумму, либо горожане еще слишком подозрительно относились к животным. Раздумывая, существует ли риск того, что чума затаилась не только в крысах, но и в остальных четвероногих, Гаррет вывернул на Верхний рынок — так гласила вывеска на столбе у входа — и остановился в тенечке, разглядывая людей. Рынок как рынок — в каждом городе есть такой. Большое запруженное народом пространство, на котором расположились стройными рядами лавки продавцов, у кого тряпичные, а у кого даже деревянные. Спустя несколько секунд Гаррет понял, почему ему казалось, будто он смотрел на раскинувшуюся перед ним площадь словно сквозь кривое стекло.

Слишком тихо.

Гаррет не мог сказать, откуда он это знал — хотя был уверен, что знание это таилось где-то в недрах потерянной памяти — но его странное знание утверждало, что рынок должен гудеть, галдеть, переливаться разноголосым хором, должен пестреть зазывающими вывесками и щекотать нос разнообразными заморскими травами. Здесь все это вроде как и было, но у Гаррета не желало пропадать ощущение, будто все звуки заглушались наброшенным сверху толстым одеялом. Неприятное чувство, от него на душе становилось тревожно — и не знаешь, то ли беда не так давно прошла, то ли неумолимо готовится поглотить все вокруг. И пускай Гаррет знал про эпидемию чумы, бушевавшую в Дануолле года три назад, ему все равно казалось, что малейшее неверное движение может всколыхнуть застоявшийся туман бедствий и поднять его из ущелий человеческих страхов в реальный мир.

Мысленно встряхнувшись, Гаррет отогнал от себя всю эту необоснованную мистическую чушь и устроил несколько ходок в самую гущу толпы, с которых он вернулся богаче на несколько кошелей. Спрятавшись в проулке, Гаррет быстро ссыпал деньги в свои собственные поясные сумки и избавился от улик, забросив их за мусорный бак, куда не захочет лезть ни один уважающий себя человек.

Таким образом, меняя маршрут ходок и места ссыпания монет в собственный карман, Гаррет поохотился на рынке еще с полчаса, пока не начал подниматься ропот и гневные восклицания тех, кто вдруг обнаружил пропажу денег. Это было даже в какой-то мере весело — совсем не сложно, хотя и монотонно. Единственный источник адреналина — увидят окружающие или не увидят. Будь у Гаррета напарник (которому пришлось бы отдавать половину), он бы заслонял товарища, пока тот срезал драгоценности. Но тогда бы сам процесс обворовывания ничего не подозревающих прохожих превратился в скучную и монотонную работу с мизерным окладом и крайне маленьким шансом на премию — если человек умел думать, с собой на рынок он не брал сколько-нибудь большую сумму денег наличными. А душа мастера-вора требовала адреналина, вызова, препятствий. И хотя можно было посоревноваться со стражей в зоркости и маскировке, Гаррет предпочел удалиться с рынка до того, как на него обратили внимание излишне ретивые служивые. Все-таки лазать по карманам — это далеко не то же самое, что лазать по домам.

Побродив по улицам в поисках новых охотничьих угодий и заодно присмотревшись к домам — вдруг в каком окне мелькнет что-нибудь крайне любопытное? — Гаррет неожиданно для себя вышел на площадь неправильной формы, одна грань которой упиралась в пятиэтажное здание светлого камня. Над изысканно отделанной барельефами аркой, ведущей в обширный внутренний двор, большими буквами было написано «Академия Натурфилософии». Буквально все в этом здании дышало роскошью и богатством, но многочисленные студиозусы, бегавшие повсюду по своим делам и нагруженные кипами бумаг и странными приспособлениями, ясно давали понять, что перед Гарретом предстало всего лишь учебное заведение. Издали спешившие студиозусы чем-то даже походили на муравьев, и, развеселившись от пришедшего на ум сравнения, Гаррет выпал из течения прохожих и, попытавшись всем своим видом продемонстрировать «я всего лишь тень, не обращайте на меня внимания», принялся подыскивать себе жертву. Ведь должен же был когда-нибудь появиться тот, в кошельке у которого зазвенит не просто несколько десятков медяшек, а сумма повесомее.

Внутренние часы утверждали, что Гаррет простоял минут пятнадцать, когда нервозность студиозусов начала бросаться в глаза. Они уже не просто быстро ходили, а бегали, да так, что полы пальто хлопали у них за спинами. Закричи кто-то «Пожар!», и Гаррет бы не удивился.

Но ведь никто не кричал.

А потом площадь подозрительно быстро опустела, на ней остались только редкие прохожие, которые, к тому же, нервно поглядывали на улицу, которую от Гаррета скрывал угол выступающего дома. Он, ведомый любопытством, переместился на более удобную точку для наблюдения за этим краем площади, и как раз увидел, как крупный мужчина с выдающейся черной бородой сердитым штормом несся в академию, громко возмущаясь. Из всей его речи Гаррет понимал разве что союзы и междометия, но, судя по испуганно-внимательным лицам семенивших за бородачом то ли студиозусов-выпускников, то ли юных академиков, непонятная мастеру-вору речь изобиловала научными терминами, а не специфичными ругательствами. Хотя Гаррет был почти уверен, что оные там тоже наличествовали — лохматая черная борода это гарантировала.

Недалеко от вора остановилось двое мужчин в довольно приличной одежде — либо офисные клерки, либо ученые.

— Почему он в таком плохом настроении? — тихо спросил один. Гаррет, услышав его вопрос, затаился. Нечего зря нервировать тех, кто мог стать источником бесплатной информации.

Второй шумно вздохнул — краем глаза мастер-вор видел, как тот выразительно махнул рукой, указывая на стайку слушателей бородача, язык тела которых утверждал, что они напуганы чуть ли не до смерти. Это ж что надо делать с учениками, чтобы они были согласны терпеть такой ужас?

— Ты что, забыл? «Что хорошо Дженису, смерть при Соколове», — явно процитировал кого-то всезнающий друг первого.

Гаррет мысленно присвистнул, когда понял, что вот этот сердитый и бородатый мужчина — тот самый Антон Соколов, создатель множества приспособлений, оружия, и просто сделавший много научных открытий, к тому же создавший эликсир от чумы, из-за которого у Гаррета болела голова.

— А. Кто-то опять устроил полевые эксперименты без шестидесяти предварительных проверок? — со смешком уточнил первый.

Его друг коротко рассмеялся — наверняка по поводу «шестидесяти проверок», которые, Гаррет даже не сомневался, были внутренней шуткой академии или, по крайней мере, всех, кто жил от нее неподалеку и был в курсе самых громких событий.

— Хуже. Написали доклад, используя непроверенные данные, которые, как в итоге выяснилось, были сфальсифицированы.

— И они еще живы? — искренне удивился первый мужчина.

Гаррет тоже удивился. Тому, какие в этой академии, оказывается, жесткие условия обучения. Прямо-таки естественный отбор в миниатюре. Ну и да, надо же было додуматься в своей работе использовать фальшивые источники информации. Сотвори они похожее, будучи в какой-нибудь банде, и мигом бы их уже прикопали. Подумав об этом, Гаррет, разумеется, сразу задумался, а не могло ли статься, что в свое время Соколов таких жестких методов как раз и набрался в уличной группировке. Хотя все эти размышления, конечно же, оставались сугубо развлекательными и теоретическими, поскольку мастер-вор никак не мог представить, что именно должно было произойти, чтобы их с Соколовым дороги пересеклись. А секунду спустя Гаррет вспомнил, что этот ученый был к тому же еще и прославленным художником, и переменил решение — их дороги в будущем обязательно пересекутся, потому пора было уже сейчас начинать собирать информацию о будущей жертве.

— Кажется, это ненадолго.

И действительно, Соколов громко ругал студиозусов, столпившихся перед ним компактной кучкой, и называл их такими интересными словами, что Гаррет даже заслушался, и очень огорчился, когда бедные студиозусы, бледные как снег, бросились врассыпную. Кто ко входу в академию, кто обратно по той улице, откуда они пришли, а кто — просто прочь. Либо все же не выдержали напряжения, либо полетели исполнять поручение.

Двое собеседников, так любезно просветившие Гаррета по поводу происходящего, двинулись прочь — по заметной дуге огибая Соколова — и вор решил, что ему тоже, в общем-то, пора. Можно попробовать вылезти на местные крыши и ознакомиться с пейзажем, так сказать. Вот только когда ученый скользнул взглядом по площади, словно выискивая знакомое лицо, он несколько секунд смотрел на Гаррета, и от этого внимания у мастера-вора побежал тот же самый холодок, какой стекал вдоль позвоночника всякий раз, когда рядом находилась стража.

Любопытно.

А еще, возможно, чутье Гаррета так отреагировало потому, что Соколов не успел успокоиться. Да и взъерошенные волосы и топорщащаяся борода тоже не добавляли его внешности дружелюбия.

Не пожелав искушать фортуну, Гаррет скрылся в ближайшем проулке и быстро забрался по трубам на крышу сначала двухэтажной пристройки, а с нее по вентиляции перебрался уже на нормальное здание, тут же оказываясь под куполом яркого лазурного неба, исчерченного столбами дыма и пара из труб. Солнце заметно пригревало, хотя еще недостаточно, чтобы стало жарко.

Выглянув на площадь, Гаррет как раз успел увидеть, как Соколов скрывается в ведущей в академию арке. После его ухода все постепенно возвращалось на круги своя, разве что студиозусы, неуверенно, но быстро сновавшие в академию и из нее, периодически нервно вздрагивали.

Что ж, главное, что количество стражи не увеличилось — двое служивых неторопливо вышагивали свой маршрут и наверх даже не смотрели. Это главное.

Вскоре Гаррет понял, что покатая крыша, на которую он вылез, в этом районе была скорее исключением, нежели правилом. Здания вокруг по большей части хвастались вытянутыми вверх едва ли не на высоту еще одного этажа крышами, скаты которых оказались слишком крутыми для безопасного передвижения без страховки — слишком легко потерять равновесие, слишком легко поскользнуться. А при прыжке — невозможно погасить инерцию. После знакомства с пейзажем Гаррет пришел к выводу, что для этих крыш коготь необходим даже сильнее воздуха, и опечалился — он ведь хотел попробовать отсюда добраться до моста Колдуин, а теперь вот выяснилось, что с путешествием по дороге воров в этом районе ему придется повременить. Нет, были, конечно, исключения, и Гаррет все же приметил, как можно было бы обойтись и без когтя, но разве что только в крайнем случае.

Тем не менее, он нашел еще одну пологую крышу не очень далеко от себя, а спустя некоторое время даже сумел на нее взобраться. И сразу порадовался, что перед тем, как покинуть брусчатку улиц, по привычке натянул платок, закрывая нижнюю половину лица — середина дня, все-таки.

А все потому что он нос к носу столкнулся с тремя фигурами в плотных плащах из китовой кожи, чьи лица скрывали респираторы — видимо, уже больше дань традиции, чем необходимость — а на ремнях у них висело смертельно опасное даже на вид оружие. Ирония ситуации состояла в том, что эти темные личности облюбовали крышу по той же причине, почему сюда лез Гаррет: удобная точка наблюдения.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, и постепенно мастер-вор все сильнее убеждался: если он сейчас же не уберется куда подальше, ему перережут глотку и сбросят в реку.

— Я уже ухожу, — попробовал задобрить ассасинов Гаррет, медленно сдвигаясь влево, к стене, где он еще на пути наверх приметил удобно расположенные балконы и трубы.

В ответ один из троих молча обнажил клинок красивым движением, отработанным до профессионального автоматизма. За мгновение до то, как убийца бросился на Гаррета — а сам вор, соответственно, бросился бы бежать с крыши — на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо и сразу же перехватило бразды правления в свои руки.

— Стоять! — голос молодой, мужской, но в нем слышались командные нотки и авторитетность, с которыми сложно было не считаться.

Все замерли, Гаррет с любопытством воззрился на еще одного ассасина, появившегося во вспышке черного тумана на коньке соседней крыши. Да, им не надо было беспокоиться о слишком крутых скатах, с таким-то умением перемещаться.

Внешне этот мужчина ничем не отличался от остальных, разве что на перевязи у него висело несколько странных предметов в форме трехконечных звезд.

— Ты кто такой? — обратился новоприбывший к Гаррету, жестом приказав что-то своим людям.

Те вроде расслабились, но мастер-вор все равно чувствовал облепивший позвоночник холодок. Он все еще находился в опасности.

— Я так, мимо проходил. Архитектурой интересуюсь, — уловив движение и бросив короткий взгляд за спину ассасинам, Гаррет увидел говорящую вспышку черного тумана рядом с окном на последнем этаже Академии.

Опаньки. Это что, он умудрился нарваться на местных наемных убийц как раз в тот момент, когда они выполняли чей-то заказ? Да им же попросту всеми неписаными законами было велено убрать свидетеля! Вот только как прикажете оторваться от четверых ассасинов, когда он от одного-то с таким трудом избавлялся?

Потом главарь направил в его сторону руку, словно указывая кому-то, но единственное, что произошло — правый глаз Гаррета начало немилосердно жечь изнутри, и этот огонь медленно пополз во все стороны. Зашипев, вор позволил себе на секунду прижать ребро ладони к глазу, а потом, не дожидаясь продолжения банкета, прыгнул с крыши и приземлился на балкон этажом ниже. Он ожидал сразу же услышать над головой знакомый хлопок и шелест материализующегося тумана, но ассасины побежали за ним как обычные люди. И поди разбери, было это потому, что слишком короткое расстояние, или потому, что у этого способа перемещения имелись какие-то ограничения. Сейчас Гаррету не хотелось об этом думать.

Он опять умудрился напороться на представителей местного криминала, и ему опять приходилось удирать. Какое позорище.

Ну, зато он до сих пор еще жив.

 

***

 

Либо Гаррет восстановил забытые навыки, либо эта компания не умела преследовать верткую жертву так, как это делал Смерть, потому что вор сумел сбросить ассасинов с хвоста уже в следующем квартале. Хотя справедливости ради следовало отметить, что все это время правый глаз словно что-то грело изнутри, и несколько раз нужные Гаррету карнизы и окна выделялись на общем потускневшем фоне яркой серебристой подсветкой. Если быть уж совсем честным, то без этой подсветки он вряд ли бы сумел так быстро перемещаться и, соответственно, избавиться от хвоста.

Взобравшись на второй этаж, Гаррет юркнул за угол и, увидев бледно светящееся приоткрытое окно, рыбкой нырнул в темную комнату, выбежал в коридор и, чуть не напоровшись на хозяев дома (те как раз стояли в правом конце коридора и о чем-то разговаривали), мастер-вор заскочил в комнату напротив и мысленно возликовал, увидев еще одно приоткрытое окно. Перемахнув через стол, он высунулся наружу и осмотрелся. И почти сразу же отпрянул, когда заметил тень сидевшего на коньке ассасина, прямо над Гарретом. Оставалось радоваться, что тот, судя по всему, изучал не улицу у себя под ногами, а ландшафт крыш.

Понимая, что в ближайшие полчаса ему на верхний ярус города путь заказан, Гаррет решил воспользоваться случаем и покопаться в вещах, раз уж его фортуна занесла к кому-то на огонек. Заодно и время проведет с пользой.

Вот оно. Адреналин, угроза обнаружения, когда ни о чем не подозревающие жильцы ходят в двух метрах от тебя, пока ты обчищаешь их «секретные» тайники. Это было как раз то, чего Гаррету так не хватало на площади. Конечно, по доброй воле он бы не пошел воровать посреди бела дня, но ведь надо же пользоваться случаями, когда они сами приплывают в руки.

На третьем этаже пришлось следить еще и за окнами, чтобы случайно не засветиться — если кто-то из ассасинов по прежнему шастал по округе.

Что ж. Добычи Гаррет нашел совсем немного — что, в общем-то, и следовало доказать. Ведь люди еще не успели накопить богатств, а кто успел — те ими не светят, и случайно наткнуться на полный золота дом было так же сложно, как и пробраться в Башню Дануолла без предварительной подготовки. Нет, Гаррет, конечно, подозревал, что, появись нужда, он бы и не такое вытворил, но своя шкурка ему была несравнимо дороже. Мертвым же золото ни к чему.

Что, собственно, возвращало Гаррета к мысли о посреднике, о котором один из барыг отзывался как об очень надежном человеке. Не то чтобы у мастера-вора был повод доверять скупщику, которого он видел впервые в жизни, но, учитывая, что он почти никого в городе еще не знает (и, соответственно, его тоже почти никто не знает), приходилось проверять даже самые сомнительные источники информации.

Барыга говорил, что посредника можно найти в квартале от моста Колдуин на бедной стороне, если идти вдоль реки в сторону Башни Дануолла.

Задумавшись, Гаррет чуть не пропустил момент, когда дверь в комнату, в которой он прятался, начала открываться. К счастью для него, не смазанные петли скрипнули, вырывая вора в реальный мир, и он успел нырнуть за дверь, скрываясь из поля зрения входящего.

— Я же помню, что положила их в шкатулку… — молодой женский голос. И в нем отчетливо звучала досада.

Ага, пропажу уже обнаружили. Но еще не поняли, что это вор прошелся по тайникам. Значит, пора уходить.

Подождав, пока женщина пройдет к стоящему у дальней стены шкафчику, Гаррет тихой сапой вышел в коридор. Быстро оценив обстановку, он как можно тише устремился на второй этаж, уже не останавливаясь, чтобы просмотреть оставшиеся непроверенными комнаты.

На улицу Гаррету удалось выбраться без приключений. Осмотрев крыши и не обнаружив ассасинов, Гаррет поправил поясные сумки, опять отряхнулся от пыли и грязи и спокойным, но быстрым шагом направился к мосту Колдуин. Потраченное раньше время на тренировку не прошло даром — стража не обращала на вора никакого внимания, даже если он проходил в нескольких футах от них. Пока что он был в безопасности.

Значит, можно было позволить себе поразмышлять на разные темы, а не тратить все свое сосредоточение на изучение линии крыш и поведения стражников.

И что больше всего сейчас беспокоило Гаррета (не считая поиска денег на оплату работы Джоплина) — странное умение ассасинов перемещаться. Факт первый — оно не бесшумное, в процессе появления и исчезновения можно услышать тихий хлопок, похожий на хлопок ткани, и шипение. Факт второй — ассасины на крыше не смогли переместиться Гаррету на голову и поймать его. Из этого можно было вывести несколько предположений.

Первое — на это умение тратится некий конечный запас силы, и в определенный отрезок времени можно использовать не так уж и много умений, следовательно, на тот момент они исчерпали этот запас, отчего и вынуждены были бежать, как простые смертные.

Второе — на перемещение накладывалось некое ограничение. Прямо сейчас Гаррет мог придумать только ограничение на прямую видимость цели, но даже это ему казалось вполне возможным. Ведь он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из ассасинов переместился в место, которое не видел бы из своей точки отправления.

Третье — учитывая, как китобои прыгали с одной крыши, чтобы добраться до второй, можно было предположить, что у их туманного перемещения также имелась конечная дальность действия.

Если сложить все это вместе, становилось понятно, почему во время самой первой встречи со Смертью Гаррету удалось от него уйти — Смерть тогда явно был истощен, и что-то ему мешало навестись на Гаррета и переместиться прямо к нему.

Хм.

Гаррет вспомнил, как его глаз жгло, когда командир китобоев вытянул руку в его сторону. Вспомнил, как после этого он мог видеть странную подсветку. Из этого можно было прийти только к единственному выводу. Что-то в его глазу, из-за чего тот был мутно-зеленого, а не карего, цвета, вступало во взаимодействие с силой, питавшей сверхъестественные способности ассасинов.

Только вот проблема — Гаррет совершенно не помнил, что именно засело у него в глазу. Он лишь испытывал странное беспокойство и досаду, когда думал об этой странной… силе. Словно бы получил ее не по доброй воле, а во время какого-то несчастного случая.

Возвышающиеся на северном холме часы гулко ударили, отмеряя прошедшие тридцать минут, и Гаррет на мгновение потерял ориентацию в пространстве — ему показалось, что он слышит крик молодой женщины, которая зовет его по имени. Секунду спустя зрение мастера-вора прояснилось, и он заметил, что стоит, опершись рукой о стену дома, и на него начинают коситься любопытствующие прохожие. Выпрямившись, Гаррет украдкой огляделся и увидел, что даже отряд городской стражи заинтересовался его скромной личностью. Н-да, а он всего лишь ненадолго потерял синхронность с фоновым течением толпы. Все-таки слишком низкий у местных порог тревожности.

Гаррет знал, что ничем хорошим его близкое общение со стражниками не кончится, потому ускорил шаг и, увидев, что до моста Колдуин осталось всего полтора квартала, свернул в проулок, который нашел еще в свои прошлые вылазки на богатую сторону Ренхевена — он удобно проходил насквозь через целый квартал и вел к тропке, ведущей к помещениям тех.обслуживания моста. Если по ней пройти дальше, до лестницы, ведущей вниз, к самой воде, то там на стенах можно было найти скобы, по которым достаточно ловкий человек вполне мог забраться под самое дорожное покрытие и уже по балкам перебраться на другую сторону.

Конечно, можно было рискнуть и попытаться пройти поверху, но зачем? Ведь там два контрольных пункта городской стражи с обеих сторон, и бравые защитники правопорядка тщательно выполняли свои обязанности, опрашивая странных личностей и пропуская тех, кто предъявлял нужные документы или просто выглядел достаточно прилично одетым.

Кроме общего «идти от моста Колдуин один квартал в сторону Башни», Гаррет не знал, где именно искать посредника. В подвале? В катакомбах? В отгороженной части бара? Хотя Гаррет не помнил, чтобы там были какие-то крупные места общепита, так что посредник скорее всего организовал себе точку в каком-нибудь полуподвальном помещении. Значит надо только найти ту единственную дверь, которая ведет в не заброшенный подвал. И, учитывая особенности работы хозяина помещения, Гаррет сильно сомневался, что эта дверь будет хоть чем-нибудь отличаться от остальных.

Что ж, с чего-то же надо было начинать. Потому Гаррет побрел по прибрежной дороге, изучая здания и прохожих в надежде найти подсказку.

Он блуждал, наверное, полчаса, и забрался уже в самую глубину квартала, когда увидел, как нервно оборачивающийся мальчонка — совсем недавно в посыльных, видно, что у него мало опыта — скрывается в проулке и сбегает по лестнице к двери в полуподвал. Конечно, был шанс, что мальчишка направлялся не к тому посреднику, о котором говорил скупщик, но надо было проверить.

Потому Гаррет убедился, что кинжал легко вынимается из голенища сапога, и бесшумной походкой направился к заветной двери, краем глаза следя за окружающими. Разумеется, никому до него не было дела.

На ступеньках скрипело крошево и битые стекла, но было видно, что мусора здесь меньше, чем должно было бы быть. Гаррет толкнул дверь, не особенно надеясь на успех, но неожиданно для него она с тихим скрипом качнулась, открывая ему вид на небольшую комнату, плохо освещенную несколькими тусклыми лампами и свечками, и заставленную всяким хламом. Ну, по крайней мере на первый вид все коробки казались хламом.

Тихий мужской голос, доносившийся слева, из-за перегораживающих половину комнаты стеллажей, смолк. Раздались быстрые шаги.

Гаррет успел только переступить порог и прикрыть за собой дверь, когда из-за угла к нему вышел мужчина неопределенного возраста, вооруженный массивным арбалетом. Н-да, из такого можно было запросто пробить кольчугу, не то что обычную одежду.

— Кто такой?

— Ты Йонрайк?

— Отвечай, — мужчина голоса не повышал, но угрожающе качнул арбалетом.

— Меня зовут Гаррет. Ищу посредника для ведения дел.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Скупщик О’Коннел Остроглазый тебя посоветовал.

Хмыкнув, Йонрайк несколько секунд изучал Гаррета — тот намерено стоял, расслабившись, демонстрируя миролюбивые намерения — потом указал арбалетом в сторону источника света за стеллажом.

— Иди туда, медленно. Руки на виду держи.

С одной стороны, очень хорошо, что Гаррет наконец нашел этого посредника. С другой — давненько его уже так холодно не встречали.

Стоп.

Давненько?

Изучив эту мысль со всех сторон, Гаррет, кажется, даже вспомнил, как входил в похожее помещение. Только встречал его полный мужчина средних лет с вечно перевязанными пальцами и засаленным цилиндром на голове.

— Базиль, зайди ко мне еще раз перед отбоем. Можешь идти, — воспоминание, и так почти неуловимое, окончательно ускользнула, оставив после себя туман и досаду, но Гаррет решил не выказывать раздражения. В конце концов, все это время Йонрайк не спускал с него как взгляд, так и прицел арбалета. Сильный — такую махину столько держать и не испытывать с этим проблем.

Мальчишка с любопытством уставился на чужака, но потом спохватился и, ухватив со стола сложенную бумажку, понесся на выход.

Когда они остались одни, Йонрайк подошел к своему рабочему месту и уселся в кресло, положив арбалет на специальную подставку, так что тот оказался направлен прямо в грудь Гаррету, а Йонрайку оставалось только нажать на курок.

— Что ж. Рассказывай, Гаррет. Потому что я о тебе раньше не слышал. А если я о ком-то не слышал, значит он не заслуживал моего внимания. Но за тебя поручился Остроглазый, так что мне любопытно. Рассказывай.

В голосе Йонрайка мелькнули нотки снисхождения, которые остро прошлись по нервам Гаррета, но вор подавил раздражение. Не время ему злиться.

— Обо мне ты не слышал потому, что в город я прибыл всего неделю назад. Мастерство мое — воровское искусство.

— Чем докажешь?

— Про механика на богатой стороне Ренхевена знаешь? — дождавшись кивка, Гаррет продолжил. — Он согласился выполнять мои заказы. Думаю, на первое время для кредита доверия этого должно хватить.

Когда Йонрайк, изучая его, откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ноги на стол, Гаррет отказался негативно реагировать. Несмотря на холодный прием, мастеру-вору все равно казалось, что они сработаются. Надо было только преодолеть первую стадию, когда недоверие слишком ярко окрашивало все их взаимодействие.

— У меня нет возможности прямо сейчас проверить твои слова. Но подозреваю, что тебе нужны деньги на оплату работы механика. Какой срок?

— Три тысячи на послезавтра.

Йонрайк присвистнул.

— Ну губу ты и раскатал. У меня есть несколько небольших заказов, с каждого из них ты будешь иметь, скажем, по триста монет. Но встает вопрос гарантии. Потому деньги ты получишь послезавтра в три часа дня. Их количество будет зависеть от того, сколько заказов за это время успеешь выполнить. Согласен?

— Я свое слово сдержу. Но если меня обманешь ты…

— То ты мне ничего не сделаешь, — отмахнулся Йонрайк.

— …то я найду способ отнять у тебя жизнь самым изощренным способом, — спокойно закончил Гаррет. У него в груди на секунду поселилось странное спокойствие, белая тишина, которая знала совершенно точно — обещанное будет исполнено.

— А не слишком ли ты борзый, а? — сощурившись, Йонрайк подался вперед и предупреждающе положил ладонь на арбалет. — Может, мне тебя прямо сейчас и пристрелить, чтобы мороки меньше было?

— Потеряешь ценного работника.

— Пока что твоя ценность для меня крайне сомнительна, Гаррет.

— Твоя для меня — тоже.

Хохотнув, Йонрайк хлопнул себя по коленям и встал. Гаррет не мог не заметить, с какой легкостью и плавностью он это проделал. Опытный боец.

— Три заказа на ожерелья, один на картину, один — на завещание. На твое счастье — все в одной части города. Сколько возьмешь?

— Все.

— Наглый ты больно, Гаррет. Но ладно, если умудришься за полтора дня их все выполнить, так и быть, прощу на первый раз.

Пока Йонрайк доставал нужные бумаги, Гаррет терпеливо ждал, разглядывая помещение.

Плохое освещение скрадывало пятна то ли краски, то ли плесени на голых стенах. Кресло Йонрайка знавало лучшие дни, стол с одной стороны подпирала стопка из нескольких деревяшек, лампа периодически мигала из-за плохого топлива. Но Гаррет знал, куда смотреть. Перо, мирно покоившееся в чернильнице, было совсем не потрепанным, почти новым. Арбалет ухожен и смазан. Одежда самого Йонрайка, пускай и простая, но добротно сделанная, не на один год — такая сейчас стоила почти столько же, сколько и праздничный наряд (Гаррет краем уха слышал, как торговались на рынке). Нет, у этого Йонрайка доход был весьма неплох. Другое дело, что он этого не афишировал.

Гаррет бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что у его нового знакомого имеется небольшой особняк на богатой стороне Ренхевена.

— Что ж. Заказ номер один, — Йонрайк со стопкой листков вернулся к столу и разложил их перед Гарретом. На каждом оказалось краткое описание предмета, на двух — еще и схематичная карта территории, где этот предмет должен был находиться. — Ожерелье мисс Рудьявоу. Золото, алмазы. Искать на Пятой Королевской улице. Заказчик утверждает, что в дом легче всего пробраться днем. Заказ номер два, — посредник ткнул пальцем в самый исписанный листок, к которому прилагалась карта. Гаррет поднял лист со схемой и быстрым взглядом окинул набросок коридоров с комнатами. Хрестоматийный жирный крест в одной из стен указывал на сейф. — Серебряная подвеска с сапфирами, выложенными в форме цветка. Искать на улице Пятой Литании. Заказ третий: оплечье авторства мастера Саффони, в данный момент принадлежит баронессе Джесперофф. Особняк находится на улице Алмазных Петухов. Заказ четвертый, — еще один лист со схематичной картой, — картина Соколова. Заказчик утверждает, что пропустить ее невозможно — на ней изображена неизвестная дама в зеленой маске, вольготно возлежащая на кушетке. Найти можно в особняке Тимеллов, улица Золотых Петухов. Заказ пятый: завещание лорда Гаспара де Анимерлоу. Заказчик утверждает, что оно хранится в личном сейфе лорда, замок на который он менял в этом месяце.

Внимательно слушая, Гаррет параллельно изучал бумаги, на которых, в общем-то, значилась точно такая же информация, только не так грамотно сжатая. Йонрайк умел фильтровать данные, этого у него не отнять. После того, как он замолчал, мастер-вор еще какое-то время обдумывал заказы, мысленно соотнося адреса с картой Дануолла, которую он выучил еще несколько дней назад. Да, он знал, где найти все нужные дома. И они действительно находились не так уж и далеко друг от друга.

Пять заказов на полтора дня…

Гаррет хищно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как предвкушение разливается по венам.

— Берусь. Только ты мне заплатишь две тысячи, ведь за одного только Соколова можно выручить под девятьсот монет, не говоря уже об украшениях.

— Гаррет.

— Или можешь отдавать заказы другим. Уверен, они потратят на них не меньше месяца.

— Играешь со мной? Мне не срочно, могу и подождать месяц.

— Если бы было не срочно, ты бы столько за раз не вывалил, — парировал Гаррет.

Несколько секунд Йонрайк молча изучал мастера-вора, потом невесело хохотнул.

— Послезавтра в три часа дня чтобы был тут со всеми выполненными заказами. Тогда и получишь свои две тысячи.

— Идет, — Гаррет собрал листки и сунул их себе в поясную сумку.

— Тогда вали отсюда, борзый.

Хмыкнув, Гаррет пропустил прозвище мимо ушей и вышел из конторки Йонрайка. Сейчас ему надо было срочно отправляться в убежище и готовиться к первому ограблению.

Потому что он не будет собой, если не уложится в отведенный срок и не утрет нос этому Йонрайку.


	5. Интерлюдия 1. Корво

В месяц сетей тысяча восемьсот тридцать седьмого года Корво сбежал из Колдриджа. На восстановление справедливости — своей справедливости — у него ушло несколько месяцев. Дануолл же содрогался в агонии еще год, пока наконец не начал выздоравливать, медленно и неохотно. И все равно блокаду держали до весны следующего, тридцать девятого года, поскольку остальные города не хотели подвергать себя ни малейшему риску заражения. Порой лорд-защитник даже думал, что идея чумы принадлежала не только одному канцлеру, но доказательств своим подозрениям не находил и вынужден был держать их при себе.

Страшная пора миновала.

Эмили выказала необычайную зрелость в решениях — настоящая императрица, пускай еще и маленькая.

Порой Корво жалел, что ее детство так рано кончилось. Еще он жалел, что не уберег Джессамину. Он о слишком многом жалел, но жалостью нельзя было одолеть сгущающиеся сумерки враждебных сил, потому ему приходилось давить в себе эту жалость и жить дальше, оберегать медленно выздоравливающий город и помогать юной императрице править всеми островами. И им действительно помогло, когда Аббатство Обывателей уже летом тридцать седьмого избрало своим верховным смотрителем Эстера Имригарда. Он оказался намного компетентнее своих предшественников и быстро навел порядок среди своих подчиненных. И Корво был ему за то благодарен — у императрицы, как и у него самого, хватало проблем и без управления фактически автономной организацией.

Имперская тайная служба, однако, не нашла абсолютно никакого компромата на нового верховного смотрителя. За все три года — полный ноль. Лорда-защитника это беспокоило, ведь он на собственной шкуре познал, что люди, добившиеся высоких должностей, попросту не могли быть такими праведными, каким представал Эстер Имригард в регулярных отчетах партнеров-канцлеров (вскоре после того, как его самого официально оправдали, а Эмили вернулась во дворец, Корво поставил во главе тайной службы сразу двух канцлеров, чтобы не давать чрезмерной власти в одни руки).

Что-то было не так с новым верховным смотрителем. Корво пока только не мог понять, что именно. И ведь Сердце про него тоже не рассказывало ничего страшного — от этого Корво становилось только муторнее, поскольку он прекрасно мог представить, на что был способен человек, который сам не подозревал о своей истинной сущности.

Стоило мыслям Корво зайти на эту тропку, и он невольно кривил губы в горькой усмешке, когда вспоминал наивного солдата, верующего в мировую справедливость и счастливый конец, неспособного ни на пытки, ни на убийство безоружного. Который любил Джессамину. Искренне и незамутненно, возвышенно и благородно. Был готов ради нее на все, против чего не бастовала совесть, искренне считал, что Джессамина — идеальная императрица, ведь она была прекрасным человеком. Но быть хорошим человеком — еще не значит грамотно разбираться в политике и умело править страной. Она не понимала, что бывают моменты, когда с противниками не справиться без грязных приемов. Ведь таков мир. Честные и благородные в нем долго не живут, если не умеют постоять за себя и время от времени заключать сделки с совестью.

Месяцы заточения в Колдридже изменили Корво. Можно сказать, вылечили от излишней брезгливости. После тюрьмы он стал способен по-настоящему на все, без каких-либо пределов. Только мысли о Джессамине и Эмили сдерживали Корво от чрезмерного наслаждения убийствами, и если появлялась возможность обойтись малой кровью, он усыплял, обманывал и прокрадывался в тенях.

Он больше не будет мучиться угрызениями совести и воротить нос. Если ему понадобится устроить для какого-то особенно ретивого аристократа несчастный случай — тот умрет, и никто никогда не узнает, что это на самом деле было расчетливое убийство. Но благодаря Эмили Корво сумел протанцевать по самому краю. Он не окунулся в белый шум убийственного спокойствия подобно Дауду. Он продолжал ощущать эмоции, у него все еще были чувства. И, ради Эмили, Корво был согласен скорее потратить лишних два месяца, чтобы изобличить врага и подвергнуть его публичному суду, чем втихую подстроить скорую погибель. Потому что он старался быть лучше обычного убийцы. Он _был_ лучше обычного убийцы.

Наверное, именно поэтому он и отпустил Дауда. Хотя с тех пор не раз думал, что для ассасина жизнь окажется наказанием еще более страшным, чем смерть от вражеского клинка. Возможно, то, что другие посчитали бы пощадой, на деле стало самым жестоким наказанием.

Возможно.

Раскаяние способно творить с людьми страшные вещи.

Если верить слухам, Дауд отправился на Серконос.

С тех пор, как Эмили взошла на престол, Дануолл почти восстановился. Да, человеческий ресурс будет расти медленно, но скорее всего уже через пару лет все фабрики опять заработают в полную силу, питаемые иммигрантами. Чему Корво по-настоящему радовался — в этом году, сороковом, когда юной Эмили исполнится четырнадцать, они могут наконец позволить себе устроить официальное празднование дня рождения императрицы. Да. Ничто не должно этому помешать.

Корво позаботится, чтобы с Эмили больше никогда ничего страшного не произошло.


	6. Глава 5

Следует ли говорить, что Гаррет в срок уложился? Более того, он даже сумел все ограбления провести в течение двадцати четырех часов, так что хозяева обнаружили пропажу практически одновременно. Гаррет позволил себе посидеть на крыше неподалеку и понаблюдать, как слуги мисс Рудьявоу мечутся по особняку и прилегающей территории, как к поискам подключают стражу. Особенно забавно было наблюдать, как мадам ругает капитана взвода и грозится ему всеми карами небесными, если он немедленно не возьмется за поиски наглого вора. О да. За последние сутки Гаррет был очень, очень наглым. Он даже не сильно старался избегать встреч с охранниками — в конце концов, времени у него было в обрез, так что если по темным углам и обнаружилось несколько бессознательных тел… что ж. Это вина этих самых тел, что они оказались не в том месте не в то время.

Ожерелье Рудьявоу было последним заказом, и солнце клонилось к закату — до встречи оставалось достаточно времени, так что Гаррет, если поторопится, даже успеет выспаться.

Забрав из временного тайника рядом с дымоходом сумку с картиной и остальной добычей, Гаррет быстро и без приключений добрался до моста Колдуин. Вот тогда-то и начались проблемы. Видимо, Гаррет все же недооценил, какой возникнет переполох, если в течение одного дня ограбить пять богатых домов (надо ли упоминать, что помимо указанных в заказе драгоценностей Гаррет прихватил также множество других, более скромных изысков ювелирного искусства, и срезал несколько кошелей прямо с поясов домочадцев?). На мосту подозрительно быстро организовали полноценный блокпост, пропуская только после тщательной проверки. И все подступы ярко освещались прожекторами, так что даже облюбованная Гарретом тропка оказалась вне зоны досягаемости — если он, конечно, не хотел попытать счастья против человек семи стражников, вооруженных пистолетами и очень острыми даже на вид саблями.

Минут десять потратив на изучение моста и близлежащей реки, Гаррет уже был склонен поддаться духу авантюризма и рискнуть (конечно, будь у него коготь, он бы мог попробовать пройти поверху, но чего нет, того нет), но в правом глазу опять вдруг появилось тепло. Не такое сильное, как после встречи с китобоями, и на секунду Гаррету показалось, что мир опять раздвоился. Когда это впечатление не прошло, он попытался проморгаться, но картинка по-прежнему не желала приходить в норму. Только после некоторых небольших экспериментов стало понятно — все дело в правом глазу.

Опять синеватая дымка и свечение.

Помня обстоятельства прошлого появления этого умения, Гаррет внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, но не заметил ни одного ассасина.

Подозрительно.

Значило ли это, что сила в глазу была связана не только с ними, но и с чем-то еще? И если да… то с чем?

Дурное предчувствие скрутилось в животе в узел. Интуиция Гаррета громко скандировала, что «это не к добру», однако на данный момент ему важнее было перебраться через реку, чем выяснять, почему правый глаз вдруг начал себя странно вести. Тем более, что вряд ли бы ему это удалось в данных обстоятельствах. Но не пропадать же добру — ранее эта странная подсветка уже спасла Гаррета от нежелательно близкого общения с ассасинами. Может, она и сейчас пригодится.

Зажмурив левый глаз, он осмотрелся по сторонам. Приметил подсветившиеся окна, балконы и лестницы. Никаких лодок и катеров в пределах досягаемости — а жаль, это был бы самый простой способ пересечь реку, не считая самого моста.

Мост.

Гаррет вспомнил торчащие в ряд полуразрушенные опоры, пересекающие реку в нескольких местах выше и ниже по течению. Учитывая недавнюю эпидемию чумы и размеры города, можно было с большой вероятностью предположить, что эти обломанные зубы — как раз таки остатки более старых мостов. На безрыбье и рак — рыба, как говорится. Должны будут сойти и они.

Уточнив расстояние до ближайшего остова, Гаррет спустился со своего наблюдательного пункта и принялся аккуратно пробираться к набережной по самым темным и мрачным закоулкам, замирая в тенях и пережидая, пока пройдут редкие прохожие. Неприятной неожиданностью стали высокие — очень высокие — берега. Просто так с улиц к воде не спуститься при всем желании, да и сами улицы были хороши — чистые, широкие, спрятаться совершенно негде. На самом деле, Гаррету очень повезло, что световые ворота авторства Соколова уже демонтировали из многочисленных арок, иначе бы передвижение по городу вмиг стало намного более затруднительным, поскольку арки имели исключительно военное назначение и враждебно реагировали абсолютно на всех, у кого не было нужной метки.

Стража, кажется, старалась восполнить отсутствие этого страшного изобретения количеством патрулей. Несколько раз, пережидая опасность в густой тени у самого выхода из проулка на улицу, Гаррет подслушал, как стражники сетовали, что нельзя выпустить парочку «толлбоев». Судя по их досаде, эти загадочные толлбои были настоящей угрозой для всего преступного мира, и Гаррет в очередной раз порадовался, что императрица беспокоилась о своих гражданах и не собиралась спускать с цепи всех собак всего лишь из-за нескольких крупных ограблений. Да и вообще, вряд ли она еще хоть что-нибудь знала об этом. Скорее уж начальник городской стражи рвал на себе волосы и кусал локти — еще бы, на его смене, да такие наглые преступления совершил какой-то крайне нахальный выскочка! Любопытно, а Королевская Тайная Служба уже обратила свое внимание на столь громкие ограбления, или пока что они находились исключительно в юрисдикции городской стражи?

Внимание серьезных личностей предвещало столь же серьезные проблемы, тем более, что Гаррет наверняка где-то наследил сильнее, чем намеревался, и его могли краем глаза увидеть. При самом неблагоприятном стечении обстоятельств даже могли вскоре составить портрет.

И будет как раньше, когда весь город знал, как он выглядит.

Поймав себя на такой мысли, мастер-вор нахмурился. Опять он знал то, чего не мог вспомнить. По правде, такие разрозненные факты, пускай все они и отпечатывались в памяти для дальнейшего пользования, почти не несли в себе никакой полезной информации. Только досада и раздражение из-за неспособности наконец понять, кто он такой и откуда родом.

Собственно, так Гаррет до своей цели и добирался — размышляя над своей судьбой, короткими перебежками перемещаясь от тени к тени, скрываясь ото всех встречных, поскольку уж слишком сильно его выдавала пухлая сумка, при всяком неосторожном движении предательски тихо позвякивавшая своими внутренностями. Оставалось только радоваться, что стража посчитала разрушенные мосты недостаточно важными объектами, чтобы выставлять около них слишком серьезную охрану. Так, парочку молодчиков из недавнего набора отрядили и успокоились.

Эти самые молодчики в данный момент о чем-то бодро, но негромко переговаривались, лениво поглядывая по сторонам. Напряженности в них совершенно не ощущалось, словно на прогулку вышли. Ну что за раздолбаи, с такими даже в кошки-мышки играть было скучно. Мысленно поцокав языком на подобное отношение к служебным обязанностями, Гаррет тенью проскользнул мимо двух стражников и оказался на разрушенном мосту. Почти сразу заметил служебную тропку и не преминул ею воспользоваться.

Дальше дела пошли не так весело. Воняло водорослями и мхом, причем сильнее, чем под мостом Колдуин, а скользкие камни ничем не выдавали своей предательской природы, и несколько раз Гаррет чуть не упал прямиком в не самые чистые воды Ренхевена. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он с тоской окинул взглядом виднеющийся в нескольких метрах от себя полуразрушенный бык. А ведь он так надеялся сегодня не замочить свою репутацию как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле… да и вообще, ему попросту жутко не хотелось лишний раз лезть в воду, пускай даже погода и позволяла.

Постояв какое-то время в задумчивости, Гаррет принялся собирать обломки досок, течением прибитые к берегу, достаточно крупные, чтобы из них соорудить небольшой плот, благо веревка имелась в достаточном количестве. Поскольку если сам Гаррет худо-бедно, но переживет заплыв через реку, равно как и половина добычи, то вторая половина вместе с картиной Соколова мигом испортится. А ведь это совсем не дело — товар портить, тем более тот, за который могут отвалить кругленькую сумму.

Периодически замирая и прислушиваясь к происходящему наверху, Гаррет спустя полчаса наконец соорудил некое подобие плавсредства, которое и должно было в целости перевезти сегодняшнюю добычу. К этому моменту уже совсем стемнело, единственные источники освещения — уличные фонари, и в итоге петлю, которая бы не позволила плоту в случае чего уплыть по течению без хозяина, Гаррет мастерил едва ли не на ощупь. Благо, руки сами все делали без особого вмешательства головы, так что мастер-вор даже заподозрил, что на самом деле не в первый раз был вынужден пересекать реку с помощью подручных средств.

Наконец плот был сделан, мешок к нему — привязан, все крепления — проверены. Все, что могло испортиться от воды, Гаррет переложил на плот, который уже мерно покачивался на волнах, дожидаясь отправления.

Спускаясь в холодную воду, мастер-вор тихо шипел и мысленно себе пообещал больше не выходить на дело до тех пор, пока не найдет лодочника, согласного перевозить с берега на берег без лишних вопросов. Или пока не устроит на этой стороне Ренхевена хотя бы одну квартирку, где можно будет переждать самый переполох.

Грести оказалось сложнее, чем Гаррету изначально казалось. Дело было то ли в тяжелом грузе, то ли в сильном течении, но эту ночь он определенно еще долго не забудет.

До первого быка Гаррет доплыл вполне бодро, решил даже не отдыхать и отделался тем, что внимательно осмотрелся на предмет опасности (которой не обнаружил). Ко второй опоре он плыл уже заметно дольше, и его снесло почти на несколько метров вниз по течению, так что, ощутив скользкий камень под пальцами, Гаррет вцепился в него и чуть ли не всем телом прижался к тверди, переводя дыхание. Он даже начал сомневаться в разумности своего решения, поскольку до следующего быка плыть надо было в два раза дольше, и на некотором отдалении выше по течению виднелось судно, явно целясь пройти именно там, где Гаррету предстояло плыть.

Успеет или нет?

Особенно сильная волна дернула плот, тот в свою очередь дернул мастера-вора, и Гаррет едва удержался на месте. Нет, он не сумеет переждать, пока судно пройдет мимо. Надо плыть сейчас.

Два раза Гаррет с головой уходил под воду и лишь чудом выныривал, нащупав веревку от плота. Несколько раз сильные волны подгоняли, так что деревяшки больно впивались в спину, и Гаррету оставалось только мысленно чертыхаться, поскольку дыхания на озвучивание всех ругательств отчаянно не хватало. Все же недооценил он реку, и переоценил собственные силы. Неприятно. Еще и в темноте было сложно ориентироваться, спасала только иллюминация с берегов, которая худо-бедно, но подсвечивала быки разрушенного моста. Ближайший из которых оказался уже совсем близко, но Гаррета опять снесло ниже по течению, хотя он и начал плыть, взяв выше нужного курса. Минут десять он медленно, но верно плыл к опоре, и когда почувствовал камень под пальцами, то чуть опять не ушел под воду, невовремя расслабившись.

Отплевавшись и от души выругавшись, Гаррет подтянул плот и принялся поправлять узлы. Одной рукой это делать было жутко неудобно, но иного пути не было — крепления без этого еще одного заплыва не выдержат. Неизвестно, сколько на это ушло времени. Гаррет только знал, что шум с берегов стал намного тише, а еще он заметил, что судно, которое ранее так его обеспокоило, встало на якорь. Наверное, речной патруль приказал им. И действительно, ниже по течению, от устья, теперь медленно плыли катера и высвечивали реку прожекторами, внимательно осматривая воду и берега.

Не прошло и полугода, как они додумались. Могли бы и еще часик провести в бездействии, дать рабочему люду спокойно доплыть до противоположного берега. Но нет, надо было именно сейчас начать прочесывать реку. А Гаррету предстояло еще пять заплывов, два из которых будут не легче последнего.

И только чувство гордости не позволило мастеру-вору повернуть обратно, ведь если бы он это сделал, то наверняка не успел бы в срок доставить награбленное Йонрайку. И тот всю жизнь бы потом ему это припоминал. Нет, такого Гаррет допустить не мог, потому, отдышавшись и поправив обвивающую его грудь крест-накрест петлю от плота, мастер-вор отправился к следующему быку, торчащему из воды едва заметным силуэтом.

Когда он, здорово нахлебавшись речной воды, доплыл до заросшей водорослями опоры, патрульные катера заметно приблизились, настолько, что, если приглядеться, можно было уже разглядеть ходивших по палубе стражников. Но, что немного сглаживало негативное впечатление, патруль все еще находился по ту сторону моста Колдуин. И, судя по забегавшим фигуркам, скоро тот мост будут поднимать. Хотя, казалось бы, зачем, если катера и так под ним хорошо проходят.

Надо было торопиться.

Но как, если руки и ноги налились свинцом, а в воде держаться становилось все сложнее? И на плот не обопрешься, он не был рассчитан на вес взрослого мужчины, даже такого худого, как Гаррет. С другой стороны, полностью на него вылезать не надо было. Достаточно просто опереться и перенести часть веса.

Очень сложно было одновременно и удержаться у быка, и так переместить плот, чтобы проверить свою догадку, но в итоге Гаррету это удалось, и под ним даже ничего не развалилось, что было очень хорошим знаком. До следующей опоры он доплыл быстрее и, вдохновленный успехом (а еще желанием поскорее оказаться на твердой земле), Гаррет рискнул отправиться дальше. Тем более, что патрульные катера уже пересекли мост Колдуин, и времени оставалось все меньше.

Но, к счастью, расстояния между быками тоже сократились, и последние три пролета, отделявшие Гаррета от берега, он плыл без остановки, напряженно вслушиваясь в то, что происходит за спиной. Усталость застилала глаза мерцающими точками, из-за мешка обзор был не очень, и Гаррет плыл практически вслепую. Неожиданно ударившись коленом о каменное дно, он потерял равновесие и опять окунулся в воду с головой. Хорошо хоть глубина была совсем небольшая, ему по грудь где-то, а то наверняка мог бы и утонуть.

Вот было бы обидно.

Затянув плот на берег и посидев минут десять, переводя дыхание, Гаррет принялся распутывать веревки. Узлы не желали поддаваться, мокрые и скользкие, но веревку было жаль кромсать, вдруг еще пригодится. Другое дело, что времени попросту не оставалось — развязав где-то треть узлов, Гаррет плюнул на бережливость и начал резать путы ножом —патрульные катера были все ближе. И мастеру-вору надо было до их прибытия избавиться от улик и затаиться в какой-нибудь норе, потому что выбраться с берега он уже не успевал. Как назло, в пределах досягаемости даже не было входа в катакомбы. Хотя, наверное, если бы он был, то патруль тщательнее обычного проверил бы берег. И, поди знай, вдруг обнаружили бы затаившегося скромного вора.

Ну. Может, не такого уж и скромного. Незаметного — да.

Сунув обрезки веревок под камень, а доски разбросав вдоль воды, пытаясь придать им случайный вид, словно они сами прибились к берегу, Гаррет прихватил сумку с добычей, до этого момента покоившуюся на более-менее сухом булыжнике, и принялся пробираться вверх по течению, постоянно оглядываясь и оценивая расстояние до первого патрульного катера. Вор успел пройти едва ли с десяток-другой метров, когда пришлось начать поиски подходящего места, где можно было бы затаиться. Но даже сейчас он не сетовал на облепившую его почти кромешную тьму — в конце концов, именно она до сих пор спасала его и оберегала от посторонних взглядов. Другое дело — вонь подгнивших водорослей и пробирающий до костей нескончаемый ветер.

В этот раз судьба не захотела помогать Гаррету — видимо, все ее терпение ушло на его заплыв через Ренхевен — и никаких удобных нор или расселин он не обнаружил. Зато имелись густые кусты какой-то травы прямо у стены берега. Заглянув в воняющую зелень, Гаррет обнаружил там на земле бетонное крошево, сквозь которое и росли подозрительно жизнеобильные кусты. Все же обычно если Гаррет видел строительные обломки на земле, то природа в этом месте либо вообще не росла, либо с трудом отвоевывала испорченное человеком. Сразу появлялись мысли по поводу подкормки. Но, серьезно, не будет же Гаррет сейчас копаться в иле и песке, чтобы выяснить, почему эти кусты такие густые. Нет. Мастер-вор просто сунул в них свою сумку с добычей, убедился, что она устойчиво сидит на немного влажном крошеве, а потом отошел на пару метров и принялся устраиваться между двумя крупными камнями — как бы Гаррет ни хотел просто зарыться под землю и переждать опасность, но ему надо было видеть, что творится на реке. А одного слуха для этого было недостаточно, потому приходилось рисковать.

Проверив, хорошо ли сидит лицевой платок, и замазав илом все металлические детали, которые своим блеском могли бы выдать его местоположение, Гаррет улегся на живот головой к реке, постаравшись превратиться в очередной булыжник ломаной формы. Немного поерзав — может, со стороны он и был похож на камень, но лежать в этом положении было крайне неудобно, — мастер-вор попробовал лечь вдоль берега, но ноги его торчали из-за кустов. Слишком откровенно.

Патруль был все ближе.

Не сможет Гаррет выспаться, ох, не сможет. Учитывая, что он собирается сделать, ему придется потратить почти всю ночь, чтобы потом почиститься.

Он начал поспешно зарываться ногами в рыхлый ил. Почувствовав, как вода просачивается в обувь и штаны, Гаррет только выругался сквозь зубы и продолжил свое занятие, с опаской поглядывая на приближающиеся лучи прожекторов.

Получившаяся поза была немногим удобнее самой первой, зато ноги не выдавали своего хозяина, погруженные практически по колено в реку, и Гаррет имел возможность сквозь заросли травы наблюдать за катерами. Оставалось надеяться, что следов его деятельности на берегу никто не увидит — он хоть и старался идти по камням, но иногда не было выбора и приходилось шагать по влажной земле, оставляя после себя отчетливые отпечатки.

Первый прожектор, медленно лизнувший Гаррета, не задержался ни на мгновение, но мастер-вор все равно почувствовал, как от адреналина стучит в висках. Патрульные о чем-то перекрикивались между собой, но сквозь плеск воды и шум двигателей Гаррет не мог разобрать ни слова, только интонации и голоса. Что же, и этого должно было хватить, чтобы понять — нашли или нет.

Пока все было спокойно.

Второй прожектор задержался ниже вдоль берега, как раз там, где Гаррет особенно сильно наследил, когда поскользнулся. Патруль остановился и лучи света принялись медленно ползать по каждому дюйму в поисках преступника. Если бы мог, мастер-вор раздраженно бы сплюнул, но он слишком хорошо научился ждать и не подавать признаков жизни, чтобы позволять себе подобную вольность. Сейчас малейшее движение могло бы его выдать, так что приходилось не обращать внимания на боль в щеке, которой он прижимался к холодному камню (все же голова имела слишком узнаваемую форму, особенно если торчала вертикально вверх, вот и пришлось с этим разбираться), и на просачивающийся, казалось, в самые кости холод и запах водорослей.

Единственное, с помощью чего Гаррет сейчас мог отвлечься — это наблюдение за катерами. И это было бы таким же скучным занятием, как и слежение за самым обычным стражником в ночном патруле, если бы на третьем от начала колонны катере не стоял высокий мужчина в длинном тяжелом плаще. Его окружала аура власти, и поначалу Гаррет решил, что это начальник стражи, но спустя минут десять и еще одно близкое знакомство с лучом света мастер-вор понял, что этот высокий мужчина действительно начальник. Только птица более высокого полета, нежели капитан стражи. Уж больно властно он себя вел.

А еще он не бегал и не нервничал — он пристально вглядывался в берег, даже туда, куда не светили прожекторы, словно мог что-то разглядеть в застилающей все чернильной тьме. Лица его Гаррет разглядеть не смог, зато благодаря ветру понял, что у этого загадочного индивида довольно длинные волосы, где-то по плечо.

Любопытно, кто бы это мог быть.

Катеры проплыли немного вперед и опять сбавили скорость до самого минимума, чтобы их не так быстро сносило по течению, из-за чего командир патруля — так Гаррет решил называть того слишком спокойного человека — оказался почти напротив мастера-вора. Несколько раз Гаррету даже показалось, что он ощущает на себе чужой взгляд, тяжелый и въедчивый, беспощадный. Он бы даже списал это ощущение на нервы, если бы секунду спустя не почувствовал разгорающееся тепло в правом глазу. Зажмурив его — поди знай, вдруг он светится — Гаррет тревожно принялся осматривать патруль на наличие ассасинов, но никого не увидел. Странно.

Потом он опять почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, и жар в глазу на секунду вспыхнул сильнее обычного, так что у Гаррета закружилась голова — ему показалось, что он видит правым глазом, даже несмотря на то, что держал его крепко зажмуренным. Хорошо, что он уже лежал, а то бы обязательно потерял равновесие.

Вот демоны.

Получается что, у этого типа имелась та же самая сила, что и у ассасинов?

Гаррет не мог не вспомнить свой первый день в этом городе и крик маленькой девочки, и странное падение, не окончившееся трагедией. Тогда он не смог разглядеть, кто именно спас летевшую на скалы фигурку, потому не был совершенно уверен, что это тот же самый человек. Но нельзя было отрицать того факта, что Гаррет буквально-таки кожей ощущал, когда высокий мужчина смотрел в его сторону — жар в глазу пульсировал в ответ на странную силу, которой тот пользовался.

И ведь что поразительно — никто из стражников не бил тревогу. Неужели той силой можно было пользоваться незаметно для окружающих? Хоть это и выглядело подозрительно похоже на правду, но все равно. Не слишком ли удобно все складывалось для этого типа?

Катеры опять проплыли немного вперед, и Гаррет не сдержал облегченного вздоха. Кажется, самый опасный момент миновал. Теперь оставалось только дождаться, пока последние прожекторы удовлетворят свое любопытство к облюбованному им участку берега, а потом полежать еще немного, на всякий случай.

И можно будет выдвигаться домой.

 

***

 

Когда Гаррет избавился наконец от речной грязи, солнце уже радостно высвечивало крыши домов и тянущиеся в небо струйки дыма. Вот и отдохнул, называется. Зябло передернув плечами — последние несколько часов его морозило, хотя он уже успел высохнуть после купания в ванной в компании местного мыла — Гаррет в очередной раз проверил целостность добычи и устало повалился на тонкий матрац, служивший ему кроватью. Он так сильно устал, что даже спать не мог. Но ему просто необходимо было хотя бы четыре часа сна, иначе он не сможет нормально функционировать. Надо было спать.

Все тело гудело, каждый удар сердца отзывался ноющей болью в уставших мышцах, которым Гаррет не позволил расслабляться до этого момента, поскольку знал — стоит хоть немного сбавить обороты, и он не сможет потом заставить себя подняться и опять заниматься делами. Через шесть часов ему надо быть у Йонрайка вместе со вчерашней добычей. И пускай сумка уже не будет такой же комично большой — все-таки Гаррет немало прихватил сверх заказанного — все равно на дорогу до скупщика уйдет минимум полчаса. И еще собраться надо было успеть.

Мастеру-вору очень сильно захотелось проверить, который сейчас час, и только когда пальцы мазнули по голому полу, Гаррет неожиданно выпал из полудремы и понял, что часов-то у него сейчас нет. А раньше, значит, были. Уже даже раздражаться по поводу очередного неожиданного воспоминания не хотелось. Замотавшись в одеяло, он со стоном перевернулся на другой бок и попытался опять уснуть. О часах будет думать потом.

 

_Он бежит вперед, ловко перепрыгивает ящики и трубы, узкие улочки далеко внизу. Горизонт изъеден ютящимися друг к другу зданиями, дым плотной завесой обнимает Город. Люди внизу шумят, радуются — живут своей обычной жизнью, знать не хотят о том, что творится у них над головами. Он тенью скользит по балкам, пробирается прямо над головами у горожан. Призрак._

_Ему надо добраться до особняка быстрее нее. Ведь она как обычно сорвется, пойдет убивать стражников направо и налево, оставляя после себя кровавый след, яркий как огонь. Гаррет не желал быть частью этого. Он лишь хотел выполнить свою работу и раствориться в лабиринте улиц до того, как барон поймет, что произошло._

_Яркий голубой свет, туман и разливающаяся в воздухе древняя магия — плохие приметы. Очень плохие. Еще и она не желает его слушать, рвется на рожон, не обращает внимания на опасность. Их враги далеко не в их весовой категории. Она этого не видит._

_Она падает, медленно, словно время киселем растекается по стрелкам, и он пытается ее вытащить, но ладони скользят, пальцы хватают воздух. Стекло с оглушительным треском продавливается под его весом, все вокруг гремит и трясется, особняк корчится в судорогах. Яркий свет слепит._

_— Гаррет, я падаю! — отчаянный крик маленькой девочки, смотревшей на него глазами взрослой женщины._

_Падает и он._

 

Гаррет резко сел, просыпаясь. Он тяжело дышал, словно пробежал два квартала без остановки, на лбу выступила испарина, сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

Сон ярко отпечатался в голове, почти невыносимо отчетливо. И пускай это были всего лишь обрывки, но они уже складывались в нечто большее, нежели один факт. Тепло в глазу эхом отзывалось на тот голубой свет, почти пульсировало, и мастер-вор понял — этот сон, это воспоминание, показывало как раз то, как именно загадочная сила оказалась заперта в его правом глазу.

Значит, он тогда выполнял задание в особняке некоего барона в компании женщины, не гнушавшейся убийствами, но с которой он все равно был согласен работать. Ни имени барона, ни лица женщины — даже цвета ее волос Гаррет не мог вспомнить. Только крик ужаса и собственное имя. Учитывая собственную нелюбовь к смертоубийству, вор мог придумать только одну причину, почему он согласился тогда работать с напарницей — они были близки. Другой вопрос — как именно близки, и на это Гаррет ответить не мог при всем желании. Но сильно сомневался, что сумел бы полюбить такого человека. Может, подруга или ученица, или дочь хорошего друга.

Туман и магия в воздухе… сейчас, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он что-то внизу, в зале, над которым они с напарницей находились, Гаррет, кажется, разглядел группу людей, стоявших вокруг чего-то. Постамента? Слишком яркий свет не позволял говорить с уверенностью.

Мастер-вор раздраженно выдохнул, подбирая под себя ноги, чтобы встать, но в груди неожиданно вспыхнуло жгучее пламя. Гаррета скрутило в приступе сильного кашля. Его словно когтями рвало изнутри и он едва мог вдохнуть, прежде чем першение в горле опять становилось невыносимым.

Вот и поплавал в реке, называется. Оставалось молиться всем известным и позабытым богам, чтобы это оказалась обычная простуда, а не что-нибудь похуже.

Когда кашель наконец утих, Гаррет с трудом поднялся на ноги. Его покачивало из стороны в сторону, словно он каким-то образом оказался на корабле, но, не считая жжения в груди и ноющих костей, неудобства этим и заканчивались. Отыскав на полке флакон эликсира Соколова, Гаррет не церемонясь выдул его целиком. Учитывая, что он помогает от чумы, можно было смело предположить, что и от простуды тоже поможет. Даже если и не так хорошо, как специально предназначенные для того отвары и лекарства.

Возможно, стоило бы озаботиться налаживанием контактов с местными аптекарями. В конце концов, Гаррет до сих пор еще не собрал себе домашнюю аптечку на случай ранения, все никак времени не находил. А тут и веский повод появился.

Вот как только разберется с Йонрайком и Джоплином.

Кстати о птичках.

Высунув нос на улицу, Гаррет скептично изучил светило над головой, прикинул время, и понял, что поспать ему больше не удастся, если он хотел успеть как к скупщику, так и к механику. По крайней мере, он смог спокойно позавтракать, привести себя в относительный порядок — першение в горле придется игнорировать — натянуть приготовленную перед сном одежду и аккуратно собрать добычу в сумку для предстоящей транспортировки. Учитывая его плохое самочувствие, Гаррет совершенно не хотел привлекать лишнее внимание, потому пришлось упаковывать в сумку пару запасных рубашек, чтобы сверток картины и разобранные детали лука не проступали слишком уж явно сквозь ткань.

Рассмотрев себя в мутном зеркале, Гаррет удовлетворился своим видом рядового горожанина с некоторой кладью, из образа которого, разве что, выбивались подведенные черным глаза, но от этой краски Гаррет уже при всем желании избавиться не мог, она въелась в саму кожу.

Путешествие до Йонрайка прошло без приключений, чем несказанно порадовало мастера-вора. Ему вчерашнего хватит на неделю вперед, да и сегодня, будь его воля, провалялся бы в постели, отлежался бы. Но нет, уговор есть уговор. Надо же утереть посреднику нос, чтобы знал, с кем дело имеет, и цену не занижал. За гроши Гаррет работать не хотел.

Постучав в нужную дверь, мастер-вор не стал дожидаться ответа и вошел, аккуратно ступая по голому бетонному полу.

— Ну кого там нелегкая принесла? — раздраженно вопросил Йонрайк, сильнее, чем следовало бы, хлопая книжкой по столу.

Гаррет вышел на свет, и его появление сильно удивило мужчину. Тот резко вскочил на ноги и уставился на вора, словно призрака увидел.

— Гаррет, ты?.. А ведь действительно ты. Я думал, ты на том берегу остался, — экспрессивно выругавшись, Йонрайк сгреб со стола все лишнее в ящики, жестом указал на освободившееся пространство. — Не томи, показывай добычу, ворюга ты наглый.

Довольно хмыкнув — Гаррет расслышал в голосе скупщика уважение и толику восхищения — он сгрузил сумку на стол и вытащил все пять заказанных предметов. Украшения, картину и завещание. Терпеливо дождался, пока Йонрайк тщательно осмотрит добычу. Только жжение в груди стало сильнее, предвещая приступ болезненного кашля, но Гаррет не собирался показывать слабину в присутствии этого человека.

— Где деньги?

— Будут тебе деньги, — Йонрайк даже не возмущался его наглостью.

Он отошел вместе с драгоценностями к стеллажу у дальней стены, разложил там все по ящикам без опознавательных знаков, потом пошебуршил еще немного. Откровенный звон монет сообщил мастеру-вору о скором вознаграждении. На стол перед Гарретом приземлился пухлый кошель с деньгами, плотная кожа почти неприлично растянулась под давлением своей ноши.

— Заслужил, признаю. Хочешь, можешь пересчитать, я не обижусь, — Гаррет бы сделал это в любом случае. Он ловко развязал кошель, высыпал горсть монет, и принялся считать, постепенно ссыпая в кучку и взвешивая монеты в руках. Понаблюдав за этим, Йонрайк уселся обратно в свое кресло и довольно крякнул. — Мастер, как пить дать. Давно я уже не видел такого высокого класса.

— В Дануолле ворам так печально живется?

— Да не то чтобы. Заказы всегда есть, главное знать, где искать. Только вот Ворон не жалует слишком наглых преступников, быстро их сплавляет страже.

— Ворон?

— Ну ты и впрямь не местный. Как мне его описали — высокий, в китовом плаще, носит уродливую маску черепа.

Да это же Смерть! Значит, горожане о нем в курсе?

— И что он? Защитник справедливости и вершитель правосудия?

Йонрайк хохотнул:

— Эк ты верно описал. А еще, говорят, он бывший ассасин. Опасный тип, в общем. Я из-за него своих лучших людей потерял. Если будешь сильно отсвечивать, он и тебя оприходует, Гаррет.

— Не оприходует.

— Что, успех больно по мозгам ударил? — в словах Йонрайка отчетливо проступил едкий сарказм и скепсис.

— Я с ним уже встречался, и, как видишь, все еще жив и на воле.

— Либо ты мне сейчас лжешь и не краснеешь, либо я только что нашел своего лучшего работника.

Гаррет на это лишь улыбнулся. Он закончил считать деньги — все сошлось, ровно две тысячи — и принялся ссыпать их обратно в кошель, наслаждаясь металлическим перезвоном. Сладкая музыка для его ушей.

— Значит так. Можешь пару дней погулять, у меня для тебя пока ничего нет, но знай. Намечается крупное дельце. Слыхал о медальоне под названием «Змеиное Сердце»?

— В первый раз слышу. Ценный? — чутье Гаррета приятно обострилось. Да, ему этот медальон уже нравился.

— Не то слово. Мне на него заказ кидали еще до чумы, но исполнитель не успел справиться с работой в срок. А потом все завертелось, медальон как к Чужому провалился. И вот буквально вчера до меня птички донесли, что появился слух, будто медальон возвращается в Дануолл вместе с убежавшими от чумы аристократами.

Гаррет внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. Врет или нет? Вроде не должен.

А медальон… что ж. Он будет не прочь подержать в руках такую безделушку. А там видно будет, продавать ее или оставить у себя.

— Когда что-то будет известно, спросишь меня еще раз, — сунув кошель в сумку, Гаррет закинул ее на плечо, всем своим видом показывая, что оставаться более не намерен. — До встречи, Йонрайк.

— Бывай. С тобой, оказывается, приятно иметь дело, — осклабился мужчина в ответ.

Теперь оставалось каким-то образом опять пересечь Ренхевен и к назначенному времени добраться до механика. Если бы в сумке не лежал разобранный лук, Гаррет бы даже решился попробовать пройти по мосту Колдуин. А так ему пришлось гулять вдоль берега и высматривать лодочников. К счастью, в это время кто только не бороздил мутные речные воды, и мастер-вор вскоре набился в попутчики к немолодому мужчине с опаленными на половине головы волосами. На цене сошлись в несколько десятков монет — после охоты на Верхнем рынке у Гаррета накопился некоторый капитал, хоть и весьма скромный, но на карманные расходы пока хватало.

Часы на башне, возвышавшейся над районом Особняков, показывали без десяти четыре, когда Гаррет вышел на нужную ему улицу. Он шел не торопясь, подстраиваясь под фоновый шум и призраком проскальзывая мимо частых патрулей городской стражи — видать, он действительно разворошил осиное гнездо своими вчерашними подвигами, на улицах только и слышно, как обсуждают произошедшее. Еще Гаррет по привычке осматривал крыши на наличие нежелательных индивидов, и надо же — увидел кое-что любопытное. А точнее — кое-кого.

Издалека он не мог точно сказать, это ассасин или Ворон, но факт был в том, что темная фигура выскользнула из окна на последнем этаже мастерской Джоплина, исчезла в тумане, и появилась в такой же туманной вспышке на коньке крыши напротив, ярко выделяясь на фоне голубого неба.

Нет, Гаррет еще когда увидел разобранную маску Смерти понял, что механик ведет с ним дела, но до сего момента это знание как-то не представлялось _настолько_ реальным. А ведь Ворон вполне мог бы попробовать схватить его во время посещения Джоплина, с ведома того или без оного. Будет жаль лишаться такого мастера, но Гаррет не мог себе позволить подобный риск.

Это при условии, что механик рассказал Ворону о некоем Гаррете-воре. А если не рассказал?

Он постучался к механику мгновение спустя после того, как часы начали ритмично содрогаться в бое. Дверь открыл сам механик — и если бы Гаррет не видел несколько минут назад предыдущего посетителя, то и не заметил бы тщательно скрываемых признаков нервозности. Напряженные плечи, морщинки вокруг глаз глубже обычного, движения еще более резки, чем раньше.

— А вы пунктуальны. Входите же, — отступив с дороги, мужчина пропустил Гаррета в дом, потом запер дверь на все имеющиеся замки. — Идемте.

Они не поднимались наверх, где раньше происходило все их взаимодействие. На этот раз Джоплин провел его вниз, в полуподвальное помещение, тоже оборудованное под мастерскую. Окинув хорошо освещенную комнату быстрым взглядом, Гаррет прикинул, что находящиеся здесь станки выглядели грубее, чем те, наверху. Словно предназначались для иных работ.

Разложив на столе все детали от лука и чертежи сломанных, Гаррет отошел в сторону и предоставил механику возможность ознакомиться с предстоящим фронтом работ. Тот что-то бурчал себе под нос, перебирая железки, пробуя спицы на упругость, проводя пальцами по изгибам и линиям на чертежах. Все это действо продолжалось недолго — Гаррет даже заскучать не успел — и Джоплин выпрямился, задумчиво вперив взгляд в детали.

— Где вы его покупали?

— Далеко отсюда.

— Очень далеко, видимо, — мужчина оценивающе посмотрел на Гаррета. — Я такого сплава раньше никогда не видел. Равно как и методов обработки. Я бы мог выполнить нужные детали по вашим чертежам, но из-за разницы в свойствах материалов лук не будет работать так, как надо. Единственный выход — новый экземпляр.

Вот ведь. Гаррет как чуял, что ему понадобится две тысячи, а не шесть сотен.

— Сколько времени уйдет на изготовление?

— Две недели.

— Договорились, значит, — Гаррет достал из сумки кошель, который он сам не далее как час назад получил от Йонрайка, и передал механику. Так скоро расставаться с приятно оттягивавшими руки монетами Гаррету не очень хотелось, но что поделать. За работу надо было платить. Джоплин смерил пухлый мешочек в руках и кивнул.

Еще где-то с полчаса они утрясали детали — Джоплин желал знать такие вещи, о которых сам Гаррет даже не помнил, пока не слышал очередной вопрос — и с одной стороны мастера-вора восхищал такой тщательный подход к делу. С другой же… с другой, Гаррету сильно казалось, что ему будет все равно, при какой температуре будут изготовлены спицы жесткости для центральной части лука. Его все-таки больше интересовал результат, нежели то, как механик его добьется.

Наконец Гаррета начали выпроваживать, и со словами «Жду вас вечером одиннадцатого числа» отвели к металлической двери. Там механик с минуту провозился, открывая замки, но петли оказались на диво хорошо смазаны — даже малейший скрип не сообщил, что дверь открылась. Покинув обитель Джоплина сквозь этот черный ход — любопытно, почему механик вдруг решил так с ним распрощаться? — Гаррет оказался в проулке за домом. Идеальное место, чтобы незаметно прийти и уйти, не светясь на основной улице.

Действительно, полезный выход.

Поправив съехавшую с плеча прохудившуюся сумку, Гаррет направился домой — до этого момента ему еще как-то удавалось не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль в висках и першение в горле, но теперь все дела были сделаны, и переносить болезнь на ногах больше не было нужды. В убежище было несколько флаконов лекарства как Соколова, так и Пьеро, равно как и достаточное количество еды. Отлежится.

Опять столкнувшись с необходимостью пересекать Ренхевен, Гаррет подумал было еще раз поискать какого-нибудь лодочника, но мастера-вора замутило при одной только мысли о качке. Потому он решил попытать удачи и попробовать пройти по мосту. Пускай стража блокпост еще не убрала, но уже и так зверски людей не допрашивала. Если кто-то не выглядел подозрительно, то его вещи и не проверяли вовсе. Понаблюдав за поведением невинных горожан, Гаррет глубоко вздохнул (тут же пожалев об этом, потому что кашель жгучим цветком распустился в груди, рвясь на свободу), и направился к мосту.

Сейчас он выглядел как ни в чем не повинный рабочий, один из тысяч.

— Кто такой? — угрюмо поинтересовался стражник, явно уже испытывающий отвращение к этому вопросу.

— Джереми Айзин, — без заминки соврал Гаррет.

— Что делал по эту сторону реки?

— Архитектуру изучаю.

Подобный ответ явно выбил служивого из комфортной монотонности рядовых ответов.

— Род деятельности?

— Подмастерье художника.

Высокий стражник — выше Гаррета на целую голову — окинул мастера-вора пристальным изучающим взглядом.

— Что в сумке?

— Сменные рубашки.

Ну действительно, для заключения сделок Гаррету не было нужды тащить с собой весь свой воровской арсенал. Сейчас при Гаррете из оружия был только один кинжал за голенищем, и то, пригодный разве что замок срезать, а уж отмычек и прочего инструментария не было вовсе.

Не дожидаясь приказа, Гаррет снял сумку с плеча, открыл и продемонстрировал стражнику свою скромную кладь. Как он и рассчитывал, служивый тут же потерял к нему всякий интерес. Действительно, по мнению стражи, человек, которому есть что скрывать, будет пытаться увильнуть и не попадаться на глаза, а никак не активно содействовать допросу и демонстрировать содержимое карманов.

— Проходи, — дернув головой в сторону моста, стражник переключил свое внимание с Гаррета на следующего беднягу.

Это оказалось проще, чем он думал.

Но не время было расслабляться. Он еще не пересек второй блокпост. Если бы его не было, Гаррет бы наверняка не сдержал зуда в пальцах и стащил у служивых так вызывающе подвешенные на пояс сзади кошели. Ну серьезно, они что, просят о том, чтобы их обокрали? Совсем потеряли осторожность на этом своем мосту.

Ступив на твердую землю, Гаррет сдержал облегченный вздох и все так же спокойно направился в сторону своего убежища. Еще полчасика, и он будет в безопасности.

Лавируя между прохожими, мастер-вор приметил нескольких мальчонок, мелких карманников, и при их приближении демонстративно смотрел на них, пока они не тушевались и не меняли траекторию движения. Нечего тут. Не позволит он каким-то соплякам себя обокрасть. Не считая этого, дорога не отличалась никаким эксцессами ровно до тех пор, пока неожиданно для себя Гаррет не обнаружил шагающего рядом с собой мужчину, который всем своим видом демонстрировал, будто они хорошие знакомые.

Заметив его настороженность, мужчина кивнул, его отросшие темные волосы мазнули по ушам:

— Быстро заметил. Дабы упредить твои вопросы — меня зовут Сидерий, мы с тобой встречались позавчера на крыше рядом с Академией Натурфилософии.

Сложить два и два проблем не составляло. Ассасин.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Очень просто, на самом деле. Мы обладаем теневым зрением, которое подсвечивает всех живых существ в определенном радиусе. Однако тебя мы увидеть не можем. В толпе же… — Сидерий обвел окружающих их людей взглядом, словно показывая.

Гаррет попытался представить, как бы выглядела улица, если бы он смотрел на нее этим загадочным «теневым зрением». Подсвечивающиеся живые существа? Значит, абсолютно все прохожие будут издавать некое сияние. За исключением одного.

Вот демоны! Выходит, если возникнет нужда, ему не удастся скрыться от преследования в толпе! Плохо. Очень плохо.

— Что тебе от меня надо?

— О, ничего особенного, — если бы Гаррет не знал, что перед ним стоит беспощадный убийца, то даже поверил бы в эту дружелюбную улыбку и теплые светло-карие глаза. — Всего лишь хотел познакомиться. Гаррет.

Еще один удар ниже пояса. Когда китобои уже успели разузнать его имя? И, главное, где? А он так хотел отделаться псевдонимом, чтобы хоть ненадолго не иметь головной боли в виде излишне пристального внимания ассасинов.

Несколько секунд мастер-вор изучал Сидерия, пытаясь понять, в какой глубины проблемы умудрился вляпаться, но так и не нашел ответа на свой вопрос.

— Прими мое восхищение касательно вчерашних ограблений, — окончательно добил его осведомленностью китобой. — А теперь извини, служба зовет. До встречи.

Махнув рукой на прощанье, Сидерий растворился в толпе. Заозиравшись, Гаррет нашел его уже на коньке крыши четырехэтажного здания. Шустро. А еще непонятно, как он сумел избежать переполоха из-за своего внезапного исчезновения в черном тумане. Они что, еще и глаза отводить умеют? Эта мысль отозвалась болезненной пульсацией в висках, заставляя мастера-вора сосредоточиться на главном.

Добраться до постели и отоспаться. Об ассасинах он будет думать, когда выздоровеет.


	7. Глава 6

Даже не помня своей предыдущей жизни до прибытия в Дануолл, Гаррет совершенно не сомневался — болеть он не любил никогда. Ведь мало того, что раскалывалась голова и тело содрогалось в царапающем кашле, он в этот период не мог выходить на дело. В смысле — совсем не мог. После вчерашних походов и перемещений между мастерами Гаррета окончательно подкосило, и на следующее утро он едва сумел встать с постели и доползти до скрипучего шкафа, в котором хранил эликсиры Соколова.

Недолго думая, все наличествующие у себя запасы (восемь флаконов Соколова и еще пять — Пьеро) Гаррет перетащил к тонкому матрацу, вполне успешно вот уже который день выполнявшему роль кровати. Буквально после каждой второй ходки — руки сильно дрожали, а пальцы были словно ватные, Гаррет опасался брать больше двух флаконов за раз — ему приходилось упираться спиной в стену и пережидать волну слабости, с трудом удерживая равновесие на дрожащих ногах. Тело громко протестовало против каких-либо движений вообще, что уж там говорить о более-менее серьезных нагрузках.

Спустя пару часов перетащив к кровати еще небольшую горку консервов и канистру с водой, которых хватит минимум на неделю, Гаррет выпил эликсир Соколова и с облегченным стоном повалился на матрац. Больше двигаться он в этот день не собирался.

Сколько именно он проспал, Гаррет так и не понял. Когда он засыпал, освещение за окном явно говорило о второй половине дня, когда проснулся — было немногим темнее. А проснулся он от холода — его колотило так, словно он опять искупался в Ренхевене, в самых холодных потоках, какие только можно было найти в этой клятой реке. И даже замотавшись в почти всю наличествующую одежду — со стороны он, наверное, выглядел как гусеница-переросток — Гаррет не мог согреться. Ему было одновременно и жарко, и холодно, виски крутило пронзающей болью при малейшей попытке приподнять голову с жесткой кровати, а тело, кажется, решило всю оставшуюся жизнь притворяться тряпкой.

Заставив себя выпить настойку Пьеро — не хотелось лишний раз усиливать головную боль — Гаррет без сил повалился обратно, после чего вскоре забылся тяжелым сном.

 

_Он в темном помещении. Он знает, что где-то рядом есть люди, знает с уверенностью, словно может их слышать или видеть. Но он даже рук своих не чувствует. Откуда тогда эта уверенность?_

_Разряд ослепительно белого света, в нос — у него вообще есть нос? — забился запах молний, смешанный с горелой ворванью. На целую секунду он обрел зрение. Если это можно было назвать зрением. Скорее некое… восприятие. Всего вокруг него, всего и сразу. Словно он смотрел во все стороны одновременно. Но все слилось в единой вспышке осознания, которая слишком быстро закончилась._

_Он висел посреди странной круглой комнаты, оббитой металлом, висел на металлических же хватах. Людей он не видел, но знал, что они совсем рядом. Он их чувствовал. Он… был у них в плену?_

_Нет._

_Еще один разряд, в несколько раз продолжительнее предыдущего. На этот раз восприятие подарило ему бледные силуэты людей вокруг — маленькие, они, похоже, находились в других комнатах, и позы их говорили о том, что они работали с разными приспособлениями. Он не мог различить эти механизмы, что-то противное и гадкое слепило его искрами и светом, конденсированным в маслянистые пятна. Где-то совсем рядом два человека лежало на полу, так близко, что он ощущал дыхание их сердец. Сладкое, манящее дыхание. Их черные фигуры расплывались чернильными кляксами, серым туманом сливались с окружающей темнотой-не-воспринимаемым, и словно тонкие черные нити опутывали эти фигуры, тянулись от них в бесконечные дали, прочь из реального мира. Сила медленно пульсировала в их телах, и он хотел ее, так сильно, как только был способен — он умирал от жажды, он хотел ею насытиться — но стоило лишь прикоснуться к черным провалам не-рукой, как в голове тут же вспыхнул сонм раскаленных искр, кроша его хрупкое восприятие и погружая во мрак._

Сильнейший приступ кашля сотряс Гаррета, вырывая из липкой дремы. До конца так и не проснувшись, он скрутился в клубок, надрывая легкие, и, когда кашель ненадолго прекращался, натужно дышал. Назойливая пульсация в голове — не болезненная, просто неприятная, нудная — утягивала обратно в удушливое беспамятство.

Мысли лениво и неохотно ворочались в гулкой темноте, и Гаррет только с отстраненным удивлением успел отметить свой последний сон — очень и очень странный — прежде чем опять уснул. Последующие калейдоскопы горячечного бреда окончательно смыли липкий не то сон, не то наваждение, не оставив после него даже досадливого покалывания в груди «Забыл, что же я забыл?».

Спустя несколько побудок Гаррет постепенно обнаружил, что начинает испытывать голод. Голод — это хорошо. Если организм решил, что способен добровольно хотеть пищу, значит, он пошел на поправку. По меньшей мере это значило, что Гаррету больше не придется сквозь тошноту жевать консервированную рыбу и руками зажимать себе рот, заставляя глотать. А потом еще раз зажимать и аккуратно дышать через нос (перебарывая сопли и головную боль), чтобы рыба вдруг не решила, что хочет обратно на воздух.

Когда он достаточно оклемался, чтобы сонной мухой ползать по убежищу, Гаррет окончательно потерял счет дням. Он не знал, сколько проболел, но, глядя на пустые флаконы от лекарств, предположил бы, что прошло около пяти суток.

Йонрайк его уже, наверное, заждался. Может, думает даже, что Ворон таки добрался до наглого вора. Ничего, подождет еще пару дней — Гаррет не собирался раньше времени возвращаться в мир живых. А то вдруг еще болезнь опять обострится. Нет, ему хватило. На всю жизнь вперед хватило, если уж на то пошло. Больше болеть он не собирался. Равно как и еще раз вплавь пересекать Ренхевен.

Сейчас, оглядываясь на тот день, Гаррет понимал, каким на самом деле был удачливым идиотом. Он наконец увидел, сколько всего зависело от случая. Ведь будь течение реки хоть немного сильнее, и его бы снесло к демонам вниз, прямо в довольные лапы берегового патруля. Или могла проплыть какая-нибудь баржа и затянуть его под воду. Или плот мог развалиться от сильных волн. В конце концов, у Гаррета могло не хватить сил выплыть после очередного погружения в воду с головой. Или веревка могла не выдержать натяжения и оборваться.

Вот уж не удивительно, что офигевшая мадам Удача решила отдохнуть, когда он прятался на берегу. Хорошо еще, что не отвернулась, а продолжила краем глаза наблюдать за подопечным и отвела пристальный взгляд странного человека, обладающего магией китобоев. Да и китобоев ли? Гаррет знал о Смотрителях и имел представление о Семи Запретах — слышал на улице краем уха упоминания. Также он знал, что любители масок вели почти ничем не прикрытую охоту на еретиков — к которым наверняка можно было спокойно причислять всех ассасинов. Учитывая, что пару раз Гаррет слышал, как некоторые ругались, поминая некоего Чужого (тот же Йонрайк), данный представитель местной мифологии просто не мог пользоваться особой популярностью. Может, именно за его последователями Смотрители и гонялись?

Еще два дня Гаррет не рисковал высовываться на улицу — его периодически одолевала слабость и головокружение, хотя кашель постепенно сошел на нет, да и нос уже не закладывало так, как в первые дни. За это время Гаррет успел переделать многое: и одежду починил, какую нашел порванную или готовую порваться, и выкупался, и худо-бедно с помощью золы из печки постирал самую грязную одежду. Даже из арбалета стрелять попрактиковался, и странный амулет, раздобытый пару недель назад, рассмотрел со всех сторон. Этот кусок обработанной кости с выжженным на ней странным символом словно сочился едва слышным шумом, который был похож на шепот целой толпы. Она как будто хотела ему что-то сказать, вот только Гаррет не понимал ни слова. Да и не хотел понимать, если честно.

На всякий случай перерисовав и символ, и сам амулет — с разных ракурсов — Гаррет уложил его обратно в тайник под полом в углу, найденный уже при первом осмотре убежища, и сделал себе в уме пометку, что надо будет потом поискать информацию про этот странный предмет. Может, он как-то связан с Чужим. Хотя, если это окажется действительно так, Гаррет не знал, что дальше делать с необычной находкой. Его напрягала одна только мысль, что он уже так долго находился в обществе магического предмета, посвященного местному божеству, но Гаррет не мог не задаваться вопросом, не получится ли у него как-нибудь обернуть данный факт в свою пользу. Вдруг этот Чужой любил воров?

Хотя вероятнее, что он любил воронов (надо было только посмотреть, с каким успехом некоторые чистили город от лишних элементов), да ассасинов — вон, сколько их бегало по крышам.

К тому моменту, когда Гаррет решил наконец выбраться в люди, он успел переделать по дому все, что только можно — даже удивил себя тем, что вытер везде пыль и подмел пол. Ему не помешало и то, что метла, которую он нашел в какой-то каморке в соседней квартире, наполовину вылиняла и под неудачным углом противно царапала пол. Когда он от скуки начал убираться, Гаррет понял, что больше сидеть в четырех стенах не сможет и скоро в прямом смысле будет лезть на стенку. И, возможно, выть.

Высунув нос на улицу и скептично осмотрев огненную дугу, протянувшуюся по западной части небосклона, Гаррет с неудовольствием отметил, что день-то уже кончается. А поскольку отправляться совершать преступления едва только выздоровев — глупость масштабов «а не подразнить ли мне вот этого огромного волкодава», Гаррет вздохнул и смирился с тем, что выберется в город только следующим утром. Ну, там, ноги размять, подышать условно свежим воздухом. Навестить знакомцев.

Проснувшись с рассветом — и одновременно с половиной рабочего люда Дануолла, Гаррет надел свой самый безобидный костюм, посетовал, что не сможет привычно закрыть лицо платком, провел рукой по волосам в попытке их хоть немного пригладить, и признал себя готовым к выходу в свет. Прихватив с собой скопившиеся пустые консервные банки и прочий мусор, Гаррет выкинул его в каком-то особенно темном переулке (оттуда донеслось подозрительное шебуршение), а потом вышел в более оживленный район и первым делом озаботился получением информации по поводу сегодняшнего числа. Он прекрасно помнил, что одиннадцатого его ждет Джоплин, и не собирался пропускать час Хэ.

Легче всего оказалось за пару монет купить сегодняшнюю газету — Гаррет как раз шел в сторону «Песьей ямы» и, недолго думая, решил заглянуть. В конце концов, что может лучше скрасить чтение, как не кружка вкуснейшего пива. Сразу после покупки газеты, разумеется, Первым делом Гаррет посмотрел на дату. Шестой день месяца леса, тысяча восемьсот сороковой год. До нужного числа осталось семь дней. Учитывая, что Джоплин сначала сказал «две недели», а потом «жду одиннадцатого», путем несложных расчетов можно прийти к выводу, что недели здесь состоят из семи дней, и что болел Гаррет довольно долго, хотя и в пределах разумного. Ничего, главное, что времени хватало, а сам он выздоровел.

Скрутив газету в трубку, Гаррет миновал группу рабочих у входа в паб и юркнул в сумеречную вкусно пахнущую теплоту, до того, как на него обратили слишком пристальное внимание. Первое, что Гаррет заметил в неярком освещении основного зала — отсутствующего за стойкой Самюэля. Вместо него там хозяйничала по-мужски одетая женщина с собранными в узел темными волосами. Она беззлобно отвечала на бросаемые в ее адрес комментарии и ловко разливала различные жидкости в кружки и чашки. Да, Гаррет мог понять, почему людям нравилось сюда ходить — атмосфера в пабе была какая-то теплая, спокойная. Почти домашняя. Приятное разнообразие, если вспомнить, какой воздух здесь становился наэлектризованный, когда вместо честных рабочих данное заведение посещали всякие темные личности.

— А тебя я раньше не видела, — приятным грудным голосом произнесла женщина, когда Гаррет подошел к стойке.

— Недавно в городе. Темное есть?

— Обижаешь. Вчера буквально новую партию привезли, свежайшее. И по мозгам бьет будь здоров, если на голодный желудок пить — было уже несколько случаев, — судя по выражению ее лица, она эти случаи застала лично, и опыт это был не очень приятный.

— Что посоветуешь на закуску? — Гаррет скосил взгляд на доску, где мелом было написано сегодняшнее меню, но не нашел ничего, что бы ему приглянулось.

— На закуску орехи, а вот утолить голод прекрасно может тушеное рагу из кровавого буйвола.

Заметив сомнение во взгляде клиента, она добавила:

— Если любишь поострее, могу принести тебе копченых миног.

Что-то мысль об острой пище Гаррета не прельщала. Поди знай, вдруг его от местных специй скрутит в три погибели. А вот рагу… ну, надо же было когда-нибудь начинать знакомство с местной кухней. Не все же ему консервированной рыбой питаться.

— Давай рагу. И орехи к пиву. Сколько с меня?

— За все — двадцать монет.

Учитывая, что пиво стоило девять, цены на еду здесь были вполне в пределах разумного (по меркам самого Гаррета, разумеется). А если рагу окажется такого же хорошего качества, как и хмельной напиток, то Гаррет наверняка станет местным завсегдатаем.

— Рагу скоро должно быть готово, — пересчитав деньги, отозвалась хозяйка и принялась отработанным до автоматизма движением наливать пиво в объемную кружку. Порций здесь не жалели.

— Грета, принеси нам еще эля! — весело крикнул мужчина, сидящий в дальнем конце зала вместе с друзьями. Те одобрительно поддержали товарища. Гаррет поморщился — данные экземпляры уже были откровенно навеселе, а ведь рассвело совсем недавно.

— Вам теперь только огуречный рассол, Оскар! — ответила Грета, на секунду отвлекшись от ссыпания орехов из банки в небольшую плошку. — Как ты собираешься дневную смену на заводе отрабатывать?

— Пока по-хорошему прошу! — в пьяном голосе рабочего послышались первые нотки раздражения.

Шумно выдохнув через нос, Грета вручила Гаррету его пиво с орехами, уверила, что рагу будет готово в ближайшие минут пятнадцать-двадцать, и отправилась разбираться с проблемным клиентом, попутно захватив два кувшина эля. Мастер-вор только покачал головой, а потом осторожно направился к облюбованному еще в предыдущее посещение темному уголку. Радовало, что света было достаточно для чтения газеты, но все же не так много, чтобы его скромная фигура бросалась в глаза всякому, кто окидывал паб скучающим взглядом.

Разложив газету на столе, Гаррет глотнул прохладного пива и довольно прижмурился, наслаждаясь вкусным напитком, потом бросил в рот орешки и, жуя, погрузился в чтение.

В большинстве своем статьи были на тему того, как Дануолл семимильными шагами выздоравливает, как открываются все новые заводы, как восстанавливают все больше районов, как храбро доблестная стража защищает покой горожан. Цены местного рынка на продукты и различные товары, объявления по обмену, купле и продаже. Слухи по поводу того, какие еще законы может издать императрица. Просмотрев газету до самого конца, Гаррет вернулся ко второй странице и внимательнее вчитался в статью, чей заголовок сразу бросился ему в глаза: « _Новый преступник или хорошо знакомый старый?_ ».

« _Совершенная более недели назад серия громких ограблений в квартале Особняков поставила следователей в тупик. Предварительные версии, о которых мы рассказывали в позапрошлом номере (стр. 3), не оправдали себя, когда жертвы ограблений описали преступника, но начальник стражи по-прежнему утверждает, что они имеют дело с хорошо организованной бандой в составе от трех до пяти человек, аргументируя свое мнение качеством проведенной работы и закономерно отмечая, что группа лиц вполне могла надеть одинаковые костюмы, дабы внести сумятицу в умы своих жертв._

_Как уже упоминалось ранее, на берегу Ренхевена были найдены следы грабителей, однако буквально вчера наш источник в рядах доблестной стражи поделился с нами любопытной информацией — следы на берегу принадлежали одному-единственному человеку. В ходе расследования были найдены остатки самодельного плота и, предположительно, место, где скрывался вор в памятный вечер. Также стоит упоминания, что когда туда привели псов, они взять след не смогли, только скулили и метались из стороны в сторону. Нам, простым смертным, остается только надеяться, что следователи обнаружат дополнительные улики, которые позволят установить личности грабителей. Или грабителя. Согласитесь, дорогие читатели, факты весьма примечательны в своей однозначности._

_Проведенное нами тайное расследование, на которое мы скользь намекнули в прошлом номере (стр.6), позволило установить, что вчера на закрытом аукционе была продана картина мастера Соколова, о краже которой не так давно заявил господин Тимелл. Наш агент, только благодаря своей ловкости и изобретательности пробравшийся на тот аукцион (а также выбравшийся оттуда живым), утверждает, что под конец торгов цена за картину перевалила за десять тысяч империалов. Что это: ловкая афера с целью легкой наживы, или большое горе для уважаемой семьи?_

_Связаны ли эти ограбления с активизировавшейся деятельностью таинственного Ворона, который последние полгода не показывался горожанам на глаза? Может ли такое быть, что он планировал сначала добиться расположения населения путем сдачи преступников страже, а потом спокойно наживаться на неокрепшем городе, не беспокоясь о конкурентах?_

_Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий._ »

Гаррет не знал, хохотать ему или кипеть от злости. Мало того, что кто-то всерьез наварил на картине и нагнул как его самого, так и, наверняка, Йонрайка, Гаррет еще умудрился всерьез наследить, и его портреты могли в любой момент появиться у стражи (хорошо хоть он пользовался платком и капюшоном). А теперь, словно жизнь у него была слишком радужной, Ворона обвинили в его преступлениях! Тот же теперь все сделает, чтобы поймать виновника в своей подмоченной репутации. Ну у людей и благодарность. Гаррет искренне не понимал, какой сволочью надо быть, чтобы обвинить в столь наглых ограблениях того, кто до этого только и делал, что отлавливал преступников и помогал простым горожанам. Нет, определенно, после этой статьи следует ждать ответного хода Смерти. И хорошо, если тот сначала решит разобраться с писакой, выдвинувшим свою идею о планах Ворона. В любом случае, придется Гаррету еще пристальнее следить за своей спиной — ведь он имел несчастье мельком увидеть Ворона в деле, и полностью уверился, что с таким противником моргнуть не успеет, как загремит за решетку или, того хуже, с жизнью распрощается.

Когда кружка пива и орехи подошли к концу — Гаррет и сам не заметил, когда успел все выпить — Грета принесла ему тарелку с рагу. Блюдо, даже на вид сочное, исходило паром, а от запаха овощей и мяса голова шла кругом. Благодарно кивнув, Гаррет принялся жадно поглощать еду, краем уха следя за фоновым гулом паба. Ему не хотелось, чтобы какой-нибудь умник застал его врасплох.

Только когда на тарелке остались одни коричневые разводы соуса и подливы, а по телу теплыми волнами гуляли сытость и полное довольство жизнью, Гаррет откинулся на спинку скамьи и лениво окинул оживившийся паб взглядом. Людей стало немного больше, они пили, ели, смеялись и перебрасывались между собой шуточками и комментариями. Хоть бери и пиши картину. Гаррет даже наметанным взглядом приметил несколько кошелей, которые ему бы не составило труда незаметно стащить. Но его здесь так вкусно накормили, что, после некоторых раздумий, Гаррет решил сделать для этого паба исключение и никого в этих стенах не обворовывать. Тем более, что вряд ли бы добыча была слишком большой. Не того масштаба это заведение.

«Песью яму» Гаррет покинул во вполне добродушном настроении, сытый и полный энергии, впервые за неделю способный вдохнуть полной грудью без опасения согнуться в приступе кашля. Вот теперь можно было наконец озаботиться сбором домашней аптечки. А газету он скрутил в плотную трубку и сунул в карман куртки — по возвращении в убежище он вырежет статью о себе и сунет ее в какую-нибудь книгу, на время, пока не придумает, как покрасивее хранить реакцию общественности на свою деятельность.

После полуторачасовой прогулки, разбавленной назойливым ощущением, что за ним наблюдают с крыш, Гаррет окончательно убедился, что лекарства в Дануолле доступны далеко не каждому — он обошел известные ему самые богатые места по эту сторону реки (вдоль бульвара Клеверинга и в районе Юристов), и нашел только одну более-менее крупную аптеку, рядом с которой дежурила пара стражников. В витрине виднелось множество разных средств, да и горожане периодически заходили внутрь, звякая висевшим на двери колокольчиком. Еще почти час Гаррет ошивался рядом с лавкой, окончательно наловчившись сливаться с фоном улицы, и даже обнаружил переулок неподалеку, в который выходила служебная дверь аптеки. По крайней мере, Гаррет надеялся, что эта железная дверь вела именно в нее — никаких опознавательных знаков не было, но по месторасположению дверь вполне подходила.

Сама улица, Коккрай вэй, ровной стрелой тянулась от бульвара Клеверинг на восток, через два квартала разбегаясь двумя дорогами: бульварами Лэкроу и Гастис. Аптека, расположенная недалеко от развилки, занимала первый этаж четырехэтажного жилого дома, и в нее вполне можно было бы влезть прямо с улицы (решеток на окнах не было совершенно), но данному варианту мешали уличные фонари и довольно оживленное движение горожан. Ведь именно благодаря этой толпе Гаррет и мог все это время не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания стражи. Второй вариант: металлическая дверь в проулке. Она весьма многообещающе зазывала замочной скважиной, и Гаррет был склонен с ней согласиться: зачем подвергать себя излишнему риску, когда можно подойти к делу аккуратно?

Развешанные на улицах динамики зашипели, включаясь. Слегка искаженный голос диктора эхом разнесся по всему городу:

— Лорд-защитник Корво Аттано на собрании лордов сегодня утром объявил, что лично будет следить за поимкой воров, совершивших ограбления в районе Особняков двадцать четвертого числа месяца жатвы. Преступники не уйдут от наказания.

Вот так-так. Сам лорд-защитник, значит, заинтересовался его скромной персоной, хотя и придерживался официальной версии о банде преступников. Гаррет усмехнулся — выслушав безымянного диктора и ощутив прилив предвкушения, вор понял, что ему нравится дразнить официальную власть. Да, он будет с нетерпением ожидать игру в кошки-мышки, которую устроит Корво Аттано. Мысленно посмеявшись по поводу того, как хорошо имя лорда-защитника совпадало с прозвищем «Ворон», Гаррет еще раз окинул взглядом аптеку, в которую собирался сегодня ночью пробраться, а потом направился к Йонрайку. Ведь еще неделю назад обещал, что заглянет через пару дней, — а потом взял, да и пропал. Да, после столь явного объявления войны со стороны лорда-защитника у Йонрайка не могло оставаться сомнений, что Гаррет по-прежнему на свободе. Да, вполне можно было погулять еще немного. Но Гаррет достаточно заинтересовался «Змеиным Сердцем», чтобы наведаться к знакомцу уже сегодня, а не тянуть до завтрашнего вечера.

Зайдя к Йонрайку в контору без стука, Гаррет сумел секунд тридцать понаблюдать из тени за тем, как мужчина хмурится и сверяет что-то в двух книгах. Когда он случайно поднял взгляд, то заметно вздрогнул, сразу хватаясь за стоявший рядом арбалет. Гаррет отлип от стены и вышел на свет — ему не улыбалось получить болт только потому, что возникло недоразумение.

— Чужого тебе в зад, Гаррет! — узнав его, Йонрайк раздраженно выдохнул, отпуская рукоять арбалета. — Какого хрена ты пугаешь честных людей? На болт ведь мог нарваться.

Вор довольно хмыкнул и приблизился к рабочему столу посредника. Йонрайк поспешно захлопнул свои книги. Ага. Значит там наверняка было что-то интересное. Гаррет сделал себе заметку на будущее как-нибудь добраться до этих любопытных записей. Вдруг, там есть что-то полезное?

— Как дела, Йонрайк? Сможешь меня удивить хорошими заказами?

Вздохнув, мужчина устало потер переносицу, вспоминая.

— Два есть. Один на маски леди Бойл со знаменитого бала-маскарада, когда Убийца в Маске избавился от их третьей сестры. Платят по триста пятьдесят за каждую. Второй — личный журнал судьи Ремшильда, дают пятьсот. Ну и мелочь по сто-двести монет каждая, лучше оставь ее своим менее ловким коллегам.

— Сроки?

— До конца этого месяца на оба. Кстати, — встрепенувшись, Йонрайк широко ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя парочку искусственных зубов вместо выбитых, — двое заказчиков, от ожерелья Рудьявоу и завещания лорда, передавали свои восхищения твоим мастерством и заверили, что, если возникнет необходимость, они снова к нам обратятся. Продолжай в том же духе, Гаррет, и ты обретешь настоящих поклонников.

— Или койку в тюрьме, — отозвался мастер-вор, охлаждая пыл мужчины.

Йонрайк кивнул.

— Да, я тоже слышал о заявлении лорда-защитника. Ну, теперь-то тебе некуда торопиться. Готовься лучше, и не будет никаких проблем, — хлопнув в ладоши, мужчина подался вперед. — Так что, берешь заказы?

— Дело так не делается, вообще-то, ну да демоны с тобой. Возьму я твоих Бойл и Ремшильда. Надеюсь, заказчики дали хоть намек, где искать нужные предметы?

— Маски выставлены напоказ в их особняке, но я слышал, что после того приснопамятного маскарада сестры снабдили свой дом дополнительными устройствами Соколова, — следя за реакцией Гаррета, проговорил Йонрайк. Гаррет мысленно выругался, понимая, что готовиться ему придется основательно.

— Что за маскарад?

— Ты не знаешь? — Йонрайк хохотнул. — Ладно, слушай. Когда бушевала чума, а китобои убили императрицу Джессамину и похитили ее дочь Эмили, сестры Бойл, тогда их было три штуки, поддержали лорда-регента Барроуза в его заговоре против императорского дома. И процветали. Только представь: вокруг разруха, трупы, крысы и чума, а эти леди устраивают званые вечера и балы, сыплют деньгами направо и налево. И как-то раз на их бал-маскарад заявился Убийца в Маске (теперь он известен под прозвищем Ворон, если тебе интересно), он заявился нагло, не скрываясь, притворившись одним из гостей. Его все видели, и никто не заподозрил в нем настоящего Убийцу. А потом он исчез, и вскоре обнаружили пропажу леди Эсмы Бойл. Неделю аристократия бурлила, а стража зверствовала, но виновника найти не смогли. С тех пор сестры Бойл больше никогда не устраивают балов-маскарадов — боятся повторения истории.

— Если они поддерживали заговорщика, то почему они до сих пор на свободе? — Гаррет своими глазами видел богатый и внушительный особняк Бойл, на котором прошедшая чума, казалось, вообще не оставила своих следов.

— Официальная версия: Эсма была любовницей Барроуза и снабжала его деньгами, а сестры о ее деятельности не знали.

А неофициальная, значит, опасна для здоровья любопытствующих. Гаррет хмыкнул. У этого Ворона, оказывается, насыщенное прошлое было. Сделав себе очередную заметку на будущее разузнать о нем побольше, Гаррет вернулся к текущим делам.

— По заказам есть дополнительная информация?

— Да, описание масок и два грубых плана, сейчас найду, — Йонрайк, покряхтев, зарылся в нижний ящик стола в поисках нужных бумаг.

— О «Змеином Сердце» что-нибудь слышно? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Гаррет, пользуясь моментом и запоминая обложки книг, с которыми Йонрайк работал до его прихода. Как-нибудь он обязательно в них заглянет.

— Медальон точно в городе. Птички потеряли его след, когда какой-то умелец выкрал его у лорда Месмера. Ждем, пока всплывет на аукционах.

— Хм, — Гаррет досадливо скривился, а потом снова повеселел. Рано или поздно, но он точно доберется до медальона. — Как он хоть выглядит?

— Говорят, это алмаз с орех величиной, — мечтательно протянул Йонрайк, выпрямляясь и бросая на стол три листка, два из которых оказались грубыми схемами нужных особняков. — А еще говорят, что его окружают сапфиры и мелкие голубые бриллианты, а серебряную оправу для него делал настоящий мастер, который проработал ее до мельчайших деталей.

У Гаррета засосало под ложечкой от желания увидеть это чудо ювелирного искусства, а кончики пальцев закололо — он нутром чуял, что, раз заполучив «Змеиное Сердце» в свои жадные руки, скорее всего не захочет с ним расставаться. Но неубитого медведя делить было еще рано, потому Гаррет взял листки и принялся изучать предстоящее поле деятельности. Все по порядку.

— Не знаешь, где можно разузнать об устройствах Соколова?

Йонрайк задумчиво почесал колючий подбородок:

— Обычно все умники ходят в Академию Натурфилософии. Но простым людям туда вход закрыт, насколько я знаю.

— Ничего, для меня это не проблема.

Услышав открывшуюся дверь и тяжелые шаги, Гаррет под удивленным взглядом Йонрайка бесшумно скользнул в тень, почти сразу сливаясь с ней, и спрятал листки в карман.

— Есть дело, — смертельно серьезно заявил крупный мужчина, подходя к столу хозяина этой скромной конторы. Лицо посетителя избороздили шрамы, а желтая выцветшая рубашка и клетчатые штаны на подтяжках, на взгляд Гаррета, отчаянно нуждались в стирке.

Понимая, что этот разговор не для его ушей, Гаррет на прощание махнул Йонрайку из тени (новоприбывший так Гаррета и не заметил, отчего вор коротко улыбнулся) и удалился, тихо скрипнув дверью.

Итак, какие у него теперь нарисовались планы?

Во-первых, обзавестись домашней аптечкой. Это надо сделать этой же ночью. Вроде Гаррет достаточно окреп для такой небольшой вылазки.

Во-вторых, одиннадцатого числа наведаться к механику и забрать лук. Гаррет сильно надеялся, что Пьеро догадается сделать еще и стрелы, потому что когда обсуждали лук, о них договориться забыли.

В-третьих, надо будет сделать чертежи когтя и поинтересоваться у механика, во сколько Гаррету обойдется его создание. Он мысленно поморщился при этой мысли, поскольку уже знал, что цена наверняка перевалит отметку в две тысячи.

В-четвертых, необходимо в течение недели раздобыть книги по механизмам Соколова. Пускай те явно были посложнее лука и когтя Гаррета вместе взятых, но он не сомневался, что разберется в незнакомых технологиях.

Ну и, наконец, в-пятых, выполнить заказы и взять следующие. В конце концов, деньги к нему не придут, пока он их собственноручно не поторопит.

А, стоило признать, Гаррет очень, очень любил поторапливать чужие денежки прыгать к себе в карман.

Остаток дня Гаррет провел на уже знакомой площади при Академии Натурфилософии, наблюдая за людскими массами и пытаясь найти наиболее подходящий маршрут для того, чтобы пробраться внутрь. Он почти сразу заметил и стражников во внутреннем дворе (всего двоих, но все равно возникал вопрос, зачем они там нужны), и тот факт, что многие студенты здоровались между собой (вариант с переодеванием сразу же отпадал), и то, что некоторые окна как были открытыми, так ими и оставались все то время, пока Гаррет наблюдал за белым зданием.

К счастью, архитектура позволяла относительно безопасно взобраться по стенам, так что пока окна были самым вероятным местом проникновения. Оставалось только выяснить, когда именно Гаррет полезет в Академию и что же он там будет искать. Но за последним дело не станет — импровизация всегда была его сильной стороной. Другое дело, что для успешной импровизации неплохо было бы иметь за пазухой хотя бы грубый план внутренних помещений.

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, но Гаррет так и не выбрал подходящее окно. Ему отчаянно не хватало знаний о планировке помещений, и он, в последний раз окидывая взглядом осветившуюся фонарями Академию, вынужденно признал, что первый день прошел не очень плодотворно. По пути домой подкрепившись краденными пирожками (не такими вкусными, как утренние), Гаррет начал собираться на вылазку. Сегодня ему надо было обзавестись лекарствами и, желательно, еще какой-нибудь провизией, а то свои запасы он значительно прохудил за время болезни.

Переодевшись в свой черный рабочий костюм (он как раз высох после стирки), Гаррет распределил по кармашками отмычки, повесил на пояс дубинку с арбалетом и сумки (в одну из них сложил баночку с маслом), прихватил несколько болтов и моток веревки в мешке, сунул за голенище сапога кинжал, так удачно подобранный как-то в сторожке городской стражи. Газета, все так же скрученная в трубку, отправилась на рабочий стол — заниматься ею времени не было, и Гаррет пообещал себе вернуться к ней завтра.

К аптеке он вернулся уже глухой ночью и удовлетворенно отметил почти полное отсутствие людей на улице, за исключением неспешно прогуливающейся пары стражников. Подловив момент, Гаррет проскользнул у них за спинами в проулок и склонился над замком примеченной ранее металлической двери. Спустя десяток секунд тот тихо щелкнул. Гаррет капнул маслом на петли, чтобы не скрипели, и бесшумно окунулся в приветливую темноту. Даже снова запер дверь, чтобы не возбуждать подозрений раньше времени.

Прислушался — кругом тихая симфония ночи, редкие поскрипывания деревянных балок, далекий гул города извне. Витавший в воздухе запах трав и лекарств явственно давал понять, что Гаррет действительно попал по адресу, и в торговый зал он вошел тихо, но уверенно. Сквозь витрины лился бледный свет фонарей, темные силуэты стражников виднелись в полусотне футов вверх по улице. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Гаррет принялся искать книги, в которых были перечислены все наличествующие товары. За стойкой аптекаря ее, разумеется, не оказалось — пришлось возвращаться в служебные помещения и искать кабинет управляющего. Только когда Гаррет открыл замок на ящике и вытащил оттуда объемную книгу, он неожиданно понял, что все вокруг давно налилось ровным синеватым цветом, а книга в его руках укуталась молочной дымкой. В глазу растеклось едва заметное тепло.

Стоило Гаррету потерять сосредоточенность, как второе зрение рассеялось, снова оставив его в кромешной тьме. Он даже не успел встревожиться, что снова столкнулся с китобоями.

Уняв сердцебиение и глубоко вздохнув, Гаррет попытался вернуться в то состояние сосредоточения, в котором он был до этого. Не с первого раза, но у него действительно получилось. И насыщенность тепла служила прекрасным показателем того, сам ли Гаррет вызвал второе зрение, или это был побочный эффект присутствия ассасинов в непосредственной близости.

Обрадовавшись, что нет нужды зажигать свечи, мастер-вор быстро просмотрел списки (преимущественно неизвестные названия), и вычленил несколько знакомых препаратов, а также спирт и бинты. В торговый зал Гаррет возвращаться не собирался — склад в подвале прекрасно удовлетворит его жадность, да и пропажа дольше останется незамеченной.

Вернув кабинет в исходное состояние, Гаррет тенью спустился на склад, опять открыл-закрыл дверь, и, активно пользуясь неожиданно обретенным ночным зрением, принялся нагружать мешок лекарствами. Неизвестное не брал — места у него было не так уж и много, да и всегда можно было повторить вылазку. Баночки тщательно обматывал бинтами, чтобы не звенели, и плотно укладывал в мешок.

А потом тепло в глазу начало усиливаться. Сначала Гаррет не придал этому значения, но уже спустя несколько секунд насторожился и подкрался к двери, обратился в слух. Расслышал щелчок отпираемого замка — того самого, который так заботливо запер у себя за спиной, когда только проник в аптеку. Тепло переросло в жар. В коридоре раздались летящие шаги, слышные только потому, что Гаррет знал, во что вслушиваться.

Путь назад отрезан, и китобои наверняка тоже захотят посетить склад. Гаррет огляделся в поисках запасного выхода (которого, разумеется, не было), потом придал коробкам первозданный вид и, быстро обойдя небольшое помещение, заполз под нижнюю полку дальнего стеллажа и прижался к холодной стене. Мешок отпихнул подальше, удерживая его за лямку — почему-то Гаррету казалось важным не терять физического контакта со своей добычей.

Жар медленно пульсировал, и вместе с ним пульсировала и видимость — чем слабее был жар, тем сильнее наваливалась тьма. Пролежав так пару минут, Гаррет уже решил было, что ассасины все нужное собрали наверху, но потом услышал шорох отмычек в замке и притаился.

На склад вошло два ассасина (судя по четырем щиколоткам, которые получилось разглядеть из-под стеллажа), и, как и Гаррет в свое время, они сразу направились к нужным коробкам, только, в отличие от него же, не заморачивались с перекладыванием добычи — прямо так с коробками и уходили. По крайней мере, к такому выводу Гаррет пришел, когда вслушивался в их дыхание через респиратор и шелест одежды, в периодические скрипы неизвестного происхождения. В общей сложности, китобои унесли, наверное, коробок десять лекарств, если не больше. Сразу возникали вопросы, и хотя Гаррет был бы очень не прочь узнать ответы, он был не настолько глуп, чтобы сейчас выбираться из своего укрытия и идти все выяснять. Не та весовая категория, однако.

Дождавшись, когда ассасины уйдут (заботливо заперев за собой двери), Гаррет облегченно выдохнул. Это было близко. Очень близко. Оставалось радоваться, что у Гаррета имелся такой удобный датчик присутствия китобоев, который вот уже который раз избавил его от лишнего внимания местной банды наемных убийц.

Для перестраховки подождав еще полчаса, Гаррет выбрался из аптеки (тоже заперев двери, надо же с вежливостью относиться к щедрым хозяевам) и безлюдными и темными улицами вернулся домой. Время уже близилось к рассвету — небо еще не начало светлеть, но сам воздух изменился, и Гаррет не мог умом это объяснить, но он чутьем понимал, что скоро город начнет просыпаться и, следовательно, ему самому пора будет заканчивать с работой. Отдышавшись после неожиданно более выматывающего восхождения по домам до убежища, Гаррет сгрузил лекарства на рабочий стол (осторожно, чтобы ничего не скатилось и не упало), а потом заглянул в шкаф и, изучив запасы, прикинул, надо ли сегодня идти пополнять провизию, или это подождет до следующей ночи.

В итоге, решающим доводом оказались легкое головокружение и слабость, которая прокралась в Гаррета, стоило ему десять минут провести в покое. Позавтракав, он разобрал лекарства, смотал обратно бинты и уложил свою аптечку в шкаф к эликсирам, после чего переоделся и, по мере возможности разобравшись с личной гигиеной, с довольным стоном растянулся на матраце. Если вчера было шестое число, то теперь начинался седьмой день месяца леса. Никаких срочных дел на завтра (сегодня) намечено не было, что значит — Гаррет мог поспать в свое удовольствие.

Проснулся он от оглушительного боя часов. Резко подскочил, напряженно замер, пытаясь понять, где он. Над головой не нависало привычной лестницы на площадку перед циферблатом, в воздухе больше пахло штукатуркой, чем машинным маслом, которым он смазывал механизмы. Невыносимый скрежет, клацанье и шепот вползали в уши, и голова раскалывалась от чуждых слов. В животе скрутился неприятный комок холода и отвращения, а руки отчаянно захотелось тщательно помыть, словно он подержал в них нечто настолько противное, отчего сама кожа вскоре обязательно должна была облезть как после солнечного ожога, только до самого мяса.

Схватив первую попавшуюся тряпку и судорожно вытирая ею руки, Гаррет снова осмотрелся. В глазах постепенно прояснялось, и чем четче становилась картинка, тем эфемернее — ощущение грязи на руках. И едва ли измученная тряпка имела к этому хоть какое-то отношение.

Окончательно проснулся Гаррет после того, как запнулся за матрац и чуть не упал, когда пытался добраться до ближайшего окна. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он тут же удивленно замер, анализируя свои недавние мысли. Спросонья он почему-то сразу вспомнил про бой часов, запах масла и «привычную» лестницу над головой. О чем это говорило? Это говорило о том, что до потери памяти он жил в… в башне с часами? Тогда это объясняло, почему Гаррет так много понимал в механизмах.

Небо горело закатом — окна выходили на север, и солнца видно не было, но, судя по иллюминации облаков, наступил ранний вечер. Спать больше не хотелось, и Гаррет, решив не терять времени, сел за чертеж когтя. К тому времени, когда ему пришлось зажигать лампу, он уже в общих чертах сумел понять строение этого хитрого механизма, хотя до сих пор никак не мог разобраться в том, как именно коготь раскрывался. Если судить по размытым воспоминаниям — Гаррет им просто как-то по-особенному взмахивал перед тем, как пустить в дело.

Когда от мыслей, бегавших по кругу, голова начала раскалываться, Гаррет вынужденно отложил наброски в сторону и потянулся, довольно охая, когда в спине что-то приятно щелкнуло. Помассировав переносицу, достал бумажки, которые вчера захватил от Йонрайка, и погрузился в изучение предстоящей работы. Планы действительно были очень грубыми и приблизительными, но, по крайней мере, Гаррет теперь имел представление о расположении крупных комнат по отношению друг к другу. А подробности в виде тайных ходов он узнает на месте. Другое дело — описание масок Бойл. Оно было написано красивым почерком, слова — тщательно подобраны, текст изобиловал красочными сравнениями. Этот аристократ либо так сильно желал заполучить маски, что у него мозги чуток закипали, либо он по жизни любил усложнять другим работу — Гаррет потратил почти час, пока не составил более-менее адекватное мысленное изображение искомых предметов, отсеяв в описании всякую чушь наподобие «как пламенные поцелуи девственницы», «подобно водопаду звезд и океану жизни». Увидев «кровавый облик», Гаррет, признаться, четыре минуты не мог понять, что это автор так говорил «маска была насыщенно красного цвета».

Ровным почерком над планом дома Ремшильда заказчик заботливо вывел адрес, и, если Гаррет ничего не путал, до судейского особняка ему идти предстояло всего минут сорок. Район юристов раскинулся по эту сторону реки, и, в общем-то, ничего не мешало Гаррету сначала разобраться с дневником, а потом уже все свое внимание уделить маскам Бойл. Пятьсот монет лишними не будут, особенно если Джоплин сделал к луку стрелы.

Ночью опять устроил вылазку и разжился наконец провизией — даже чуток увлекся и натащил столько, что хватило бы на два месяца безвылазного сидения в убежище. А под утро, когда стало достаточно светло, чтобы не прибегать ко второму зрению ради умения видеть в темноте, Гаррет поближе познакомился со зданием, в котором жил вот уже которую неделю. До этого он просто удовлетворился тем, что разведал все способы пробраться в убежище снаружи (с крыши), а дверь во внутренние помещения заблокировал. Однако история с болезнью прекрасно показала Гаррету необходимость иметь путь в безопасность, который не включал бы лазанье по трубам и карнизам. Опасное это дело. Вдруг, он будет ранен и сорвется? Вообще ему повезло, что, заболев, успел вернуться до того, как его окончательно скрутило, а то ведь мог оказаться совершенно недееспособен в одной из многочисленных подворотен этого мрачного города.

Разумеется, очень скоро соседи начали просыпаться, и Гаррет свернул свою деятельность, вернулся обратно уже привычным маршрутом, взобравшись по балконам и обойдя собственноручно расставленные ловушки для особо любопытных. По-хорошему, ему бы лечь спать, но коготь не отпускал воображение, и Гаррет, позавтракав (поужинав), снова сел за карандаш и бумагу. Он обязательно разберется с упрямым механизмом.

К середине дня уже даже начало что-то получаться, но один простой факт лишил Гаррета возможности продолжать свои изыскания. У него кончилась бумага. Когда он это понял, то сначала зло выругался, вскочив и начав мерить шагами комнату, а потом рассмеялся. Легче всего бумагу будет достать на северном берегу реки — там на нее спрос был больше, да и не до писательства было подавляющему большинству жителей этой стороны. За исключением обитателей района Юристов. А еще был загадочный Затопленный район, здания в котором, даже рассмотренные издалека, говорили о некогда процветающем бизнесе.

Гаррет не рискнул приближаться, поскольку увиденные несколько раз темные фигуры ассасинов напрочь отбивали желание потакать любопытству и лезть в логово китобоев — ведь по их поведению было прекрасно видно, что они считают себя здесь хозяевами. Удивительно, как официальные власти еще от них не избавились. А потом Гаррет отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник. Ассасины ведь обладали силой Чужого и беспардонно ею пользовались, даже не пытаясь скрываться (хотя вот лиц не показывали, это да, и, теоретически, любой, встреченный Гарретом, мог оказаться членом этой известной банды наемников). Наверняка против них Смотрители не раз устраивали походы, и то, что китобои до сих пор прекрасно себя чувствовали, говорило об их мастерстве.

Чувствуя, как глаза нещадно жжет от недосыпа, Гаррет неожиданно вспомнил, что прошлую ночь провел без сна. Дневное солнце приобрело злорадные оттенки, словно внасмешку над его глупостью, по которой он лишил себя такого необходимого отдыха. Оставив неудавшиеся чертежи на столе, Гаррет со скрипом потянулся и, мысленно делая себе заметку проснуться через несколько часов, растянулся на матраце.

Уснул он мгновенно.

Сны калейдоскопом пробежались по внутренней стороне век, дразня пушистыми хвостами и яркими образами, и как бы Гаррет ни пытался их поймать, увидеть - все без толку. А потом пришло время просыпаться, и неожиданно он больше не гонялся за размытыми картинками, а лежал, слепо уставившись в серый потолок, исчерченный хищными трещинами. Усталость, хотя и отступила, но Гаррет чувствовал, что она всего лишь затаилась до лучших времен, не желая покидать его полностью, но даже такому облегчению он был рад. По крайней мере, теперь он может нормально функционировать, а не ползать сонной раздраженной мухой.

Умывшись и прогнав остатки сна, Гаррет задумчиво выглянул на улицу и, сощурившись, оценил расположение солнца. То уже давно перевалило за полдень, до заката оставалось еще часа два. Это значило, что Гаррет успеет прогуляться до моста Колдуин и посмотреть на степень тревожности стражи (и решить, удастся ли прошмыгнуть по техническим лесам моста или еще нет) — а там и в район Юристов уже будет пора двигать. На дом Ремшильда посмотреть. Вдруг, уже сегодня получится разобраться с одним из контрактов.

Минут десять Гаррет думал, стоит ли ему брать с собой свой черный рабочий наряд, или лучше приспособить костюм «вариант для улицы номер два, сливающийся». С одной стороны, в непривычной одежде работать будет только идиот, с другой — лишний груз в мешке, который можно было бы отвести для добычи. А одежды у него было не так много, чтобы выбрасывать ее, если будет мешать. Поломав себе так голову, в конце концов Гаррет решил сменную одежду взять с собой. Найдет укромное место на крышах или чердаках рядом с пунктом назначения, там и переоденется, там же и спрячет второй комплект одежды. Будет место в мешке — вернется за ним сразу. Не будет — заберет потом.

Прогулка по прибрежным улицам оказалась весьма живописной — все-таки красивый вид открывался на реку и противоположный берег, особенно в лучах предзакатного солнца. И почему-то Гаррет совершенно не удивился, когда на картинку Дануолла на секунду легла полупрозрачная картинка безымянного города, который тоже делила на две части река. Здания в этом воспоминании были совершенно другими — более тяжелыми и мрачными, и Гаррет понял, что Дануолл никогда не был ему родным.

Он не позволил себе думать о том, каких друзей и врагов он оставил там, в далеком Городе. Опять проверив, качественно ли изображает обычного горожанина, прогулочным шагом направился мимо моста Колдуин, тщательно, но незаметно изучая поведение доблестной стражи. Те вроде еще настороженно относились ко всем личностям, выявлявшим желание попасть на другой берег, но уже не зверствовали так же сильно, как в течение несколько дней после наглых ограблений в исполнении Гаррета. Значит, велика вероятность, что вновь откроется безопасный путь через реку.

Успокоившись — ведь ему вскоре предстояло очень часто наведываться на ту сторону — Гаррет двинулся в район Юристов. Будет неплохо оценить ситуацию и в лучах уходящего дня.

Каково же было удивление мастера-вора, когда, прибыв на место, он увидел, что у его цели какой-то праздник, а дом заполонен народом. Ну, как «заполонен». В личные комнаты гостей никто бы не пустил, а вот в общественных помещениях явно было не протолкнуться. Близко подходить Гаррет не спешил, изучая предстоящее поле деятельности с крыши дома, стоящего через один от дома Ремшильда, да еще и по другую сторону улицы. Судя по тому, что некоторые гости еще только приезжали (кто на каретах, а кто и в странных машинах), праздник недавно начался. Ждать до поздней ночи, когда кончится это непотребство, Гаррет не стал, равно как и лезть прямо сейчас. Да, в доме была суматоха, да, все были заняты внизу — но также и преступно быстро росла вероятность быть пойманным. Причем, по всем правилам неудачи, его бы обнаружили каким-нибудь до жути обидным образом.

Нет, пугать жертву раньше времени Гаррет не намеревался. Пусть попразднует, потанцует. Гаррет вернется завтра. Или, может, сегодня перед рассветом, когда даже самые буйные угомонятся. Следующей остановкой в сегодняшней развлекательной программе была Академия Натурфилософии. Раз уж ограбление судьи пока откладывалось, можно было вспомнить про подготовку к другому заказу и с пользой провести ночь.

Чем Гаррет и занялся.

Хотя у него и ушло почти полтора часа на то, чтобы без риска добраться до Академии. Он совсем не удивился, когда увидел, что даже сейчас, глухой ночью, в некоторых окнах горел свет. Ученые — это такой увлекающийся народ, которому обычно плевать на время суток. Что-то стукнуло в голову — и они тут же принимаются за работу, даже если за минуту до этого готовились отойти ко сну. Обойдя здание Академии по периметру, Гаррет отметил, что в общей сложности горело не больше четверти всех окон, а еще нашел несколько неприметных дверей явно служебного пользования. Скорее всего, ими пользовались разнорабочие Академии. Что открывало довольно неплохой вариант проникновения внутрь, если подумать.

Четыре часа Гаррет провел, избегая встреч с патрулями стражи и стараясь не замерзнуть. Попутно с этим он пополнил свои запасы бумаги в местном магазине канцтоваров (а еще захватил пачку карандашей и всякой мелочи в виде кнопок и скрепок — запас карман не тянет), не отвлекаясь от наблюдения за Академией. За это время потухло три четверти горевших окон, давая отличную статистику. Даже самые упрямые студенты и преподаватели Академии испытывали трудности, когда необходимо было продолжать бодрствовать в предрассветные часы. Возможно, гости Ремшильда тоже к этому времени угомонились.

Так и не дождавшись прихода служебного персонала Академии (Гаррет очень надеялся, что те приходят извне, а не живут в стенах Академии), Гаррет направился обратно к дому судьи. Когда он пришел на место и увидел, что спит не только прислуга, но и стража, Гаррет окончательно решил разобраться с заказом сегодня же. Нечего время зря терять.

Быстро переодевшись на чердаке соседнего дома, вор перебрался на балкон третьего этажа Ремшильда, немного пошебуршил в замочной скважине отмычками, и после тихого сытого щелчка скользнул в полутемную комнату неизвестного назначения. Дальше дело было за малым: найти кабинет судьи (по коридору направо, вторая дверь слева), найти очевидный тайник в книжном шкафу (за картинами ничего не обнаружилось, а вот парочка книг на полке засветилась молочным светом, когда Гаррет посмотрел на них вторым зрением), взломать сейф (что удалось пять минут и одну закушенную губу спустя). Приятным дополнением к дневнику оказался кошель, приятно звякнувший содержимым, когда Гаррет взял его в руки. Быстрый осмотр показал, что там лежало энное количество монет — а подробнее Гаррет посчитает в убежище.

Вернув сейфу и тайнику первозданный вид, Гаррет задумчиво посмотрел на посеревшее небо, потом — на неисследованные комнаты особняка, и решил сваливать. Заказ он выполнил, дальше рисковать нет надобности.

Дверь на балкон он тоже запер обратно — нечего оставлять лишних улик, после чего вернулся к тайнику, переоделся в не вызывающую подозрений одежду (черный костюм хорош для ночной работы, но утром откровенно бесполезен), и, поудобнее пристроив мешок за спиной, прогулочным шагом направился в убежище. Он не пытался скрываться, не дергался, когда проходил мимо стражи — в общем, вел себя как самый законопослушный гражданин.

Как только Гаррет оказался в безопасности, он тут же бросился считать, сколько у него получилось наличных. Вместе с кошелем Ремшильда выходило семьсот тридцать две монеты. Неплохой капитал, учитывая, что на механика в прошлый раз ушли почти все деньги. Да и послезавтра он опять значительно потрясет свои накопления на встрече с механиком.

Заботливо ссыпав семьсот монет в один кошель, а оставшиеся тридцать две — в мешочек, и спрятав деньги среди консервированного китового мяса, Гаррет заставил себя съесть несколько кусочков невкусной рыбы, запив это дело эликсиром Пьеро (что поделать, с питьевой водой напряженка), после чего завалился спать.

Проснувшись вскоре после полудня, Гаррет почти все светлое время суток потратил на чертежи когтя и наконец разобрался с упрямившимся механизмом. Довольно осмотрев получившиеся схемы, Гаррет сложил их в аккуратную стопку (на описание строения когтя всего ушло восемь листов альбомного формата), а потом час посвятил чтению дневника Ремшильда. Выписал для себя несколько любопытных фактов, преимущественно касающихся богатства отдельно взятых семей Дануолла, а в тонкости местной политики проникнуть попытался, но не смог — не хватало навыков и информации. Хотя Гаррет не очень-то и пытался — не его это. Только просмотрел записи, сделанные во время чумы, и с досадой отметил, что судья до блокады успел выехать в Поттерстед, и там переждал опасность, а в столицу вернулся всего пять месяцев назад. Он ничего не знал об Убийце в Маске. Обидно.

После заката Гаррет наведался к Йонрайку и забрал оплату за заказ, мысленно рассмеявшись, когда увидел вытянувшееся от удивления лицо посредника, впившегося взглядом в заказанный дневник. Услышав байки про полную защищенность используемого Ремшильдом сейфа, Гаррет только удивленно покачал головой. Он, конечно, подозревал, что для него пять минут взламывать замок, даже незнакомый — это очень долго, но не могло же такого быть, чтобы в Дануолле вообще не осталось достойных воров. Ведь не могло же, верно?

С другой стороны — меньше конкурентов.

Получив нечестно заработанные пятьсот монет, Гаррет вернулся в убежище, спрятал добычу к остальным деньгам и прикинул, как у него было со временем. В принципе, на завтрашний день ничего срочного не было, так что можно было со спокойной совестью ложиться спать. Тем более, что пора бы уже, а то за прошедшие два дня усталость привычной серой тяжестью поселилась в голове, не сильно мешая, даже не раздражая, но Гаррет прекрасно понимал — даже если сейчас он не ощущал последствий недосыпа, вскоре эта ситуация начнет быстро ухудшаться.

Уговорив себя таким образом, что эту ночь лучше провести в постели, а не обследуя свое жилище, Гаррет поужинал и растянулся на матраце. Уже засыпая, дал себе установку проснуться вскоре после рассвета.

Следующий день он провел, наводя красоту в чертежах, чтобы показать механику идеальную работу. На этот кропотливый труд ушло почти все светлое время суток, остатки которого Гаррет потратил, осторожно изучая свой район. Учитывая то, как регулярно он покидал свое убежище и возвращался обратно, можно было не надеяться, что соседи еще не знали о его присутствии. К счастью, эти самые соседи оказались вполне безобидными личностями — по большей части бедняки и бездомные, бандитов среди них Гаррет не заметил, но даже не сомневался, что они есть. В конце концов, они просто должны были быть.

Одна из ловушек, установленная в самом здании на лестнице, оказалась разряжена, а на стенах Гаррет увидел брызги крови. Цепочка алых капель на грязном полу, ведущая наружу, сообщила о том, что нарушитель отказался от своего намерения изучить внутренности данного дома. К тому моменту, когда Гаррет ее нашел, уже окончательно стемнело, и только благодаря его второму зрению он сумел снова зарядить ловушку (благо всякого опасного мусора кругом было полным полно). А еще Гаррет обнаружил, что в одну из квартир на втором этаже можно попасть через дыру в стене, и, обследовав ее, нашел выход на соседнюю лестницу (пришлось вскрыть три замка на одной двери), которая была полностью завалена между первым и вторым этажами, зато выше по ней можно было с легкостью подняться — она прекрасно сохранилась.

Поплутав по темным коридорам, Гаррет остановился у двери, светящейся бледно-молочным цветом, и подозрительно на нее уставился. Да, он был на последнем этаже и, теоретически, эта дверь как раз могла вести в его квартиру. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Гаррет принялся открывать дверь — в конце концов, ему было очень любопытно, куда же она вела.

Как оказалось, именно ее он в свое время завалил барахлом изнутри, и сейчас Гаррет сам был этому не рад — разбирать эту кучу оказалось сложнее, чем наваливать, и когда у его убежища появился запасной вход-выход, ночь окончательно вступила в свои права. Заперев дверь, Гаррет пошел ополоснуться и, поужинав, с чувством выполненного долга лег спать. Он не ожидал, что сегодня умудрится выполнить одно из своих важно-несрочных дел, но, раз уж сделал, ничто ему теперь не мешало спокойно поспать. Пока была возможность отдохнуть, ее нельзя было упускать.

Его организм определенно не привык столько спать, поскольку Гаррет проснулся еще до рассвета, абсолютно бодрый и полный сил. Разве что, спросонья, опять попытался взять несуществующие часы. Это ему напомнило о том, что он еще в прошлый раз, когда это произошло, делал себе заметку раздобыть карманные часы. Теперь он об этом точно не забудет.

Разобравшись с утренними процедурами, Гаррет принялся собираться в дорогу. Отсчитав шестьсот монет, он ссыпал их в кошель, который потом тщательно закутал в запасные рубашки, чтобы пошлый звон монет не был слишком вызывающим, и сунул в свой неизменный мешок, который уже столько ценного успел повидать. Не на самое дно — на дно ушла банка консервированного китового мяса. Гаррет ведь притворялся обычным рабочим, а у обычных рабочих нигде в ручной клади не могло выпирать такой крупной суммы. Чертежи он сначала хотел скрутить в трубку, но потом вспомнил про свою легенду подмастерья художника, откопал из отрезов кожи кусок достаточных размеров и за полчаса сделал себе папку с завязками. Сунул туда нужные чертежи и несколько набросков, которые успел от скуки нарисовать за время своего выздоровления. Жесткая кожа вполне достойно не давала бумаге мяться, и Гаррет еще раз немного перетасовал содержимое мешка — пристроил папку вдоль стенки, чтобы она прилегала к его спине и не выпирала. Парочка карандашей ушла в поясную сумку, куда Гаррет также ссыпал восемьдесят две монеты на мелкие расходы.

К тому моменту, когда он добрался до механика, часы на башне показывали половину одиннадцатого утра. Дверь открыл смутно знакомый мальчик — кажется, именно он встретил Гаррета во время его первого посещения.

— Я к мастеру за готовым заказом.

— Проходите, — мальчик пропустил его внутрь, запер дверь на четыре замка (движения ловкие и привычные, Гаррет даже прикинул, что из мальчишки вышел бы неплохой вор), и провел в мастерскую на втором этаже.

Джоплин, увидев, кто к нему пришел, тотчас вскочил из-за рабочего стола (под яркой лампой остались лежать мелкие детали и шестеренки, в ящичке рядом — куча сломанных часов, в другом ящичке — отдельные детали необычных форм) и жестом отослал мальчишку прочь.

— Наконец-то вы пришли, — Джоплин запер мастерскую, зачем-то выглянул в окно (проверял, нет ли Ворона поблизости?), потом поманил Гаррета за собой вглубь мастерской, мимо различных агрегатов. — Удивительная конструкция у вашего лука, работать с ним было — одно удовольствие. Да, я сделал три тетивы, волокно крепкое, случайно не порвется, от натяжения — тоже.

Механик подошел к внушительному сейфу и быстро ввел код — Гаррет вежливо отвел взгляд, хотя и сгорал от желания подсмотреть. Пока что ему было рано портить отношения с этим человеком. Джоплин вытащил лук и Гаррет, ощущая, как в животе что-то подозрительно трепещет, принял оружие из рук мастера. Он даже забыл, что хотел хотя бы одним глазком заглянуть в сейф и посмотреть, что там еще хранилось — все его внимание приковал к себе хищник дальнего боя. Четкие линии, удивительно естественные швы, сочленения смазаны и с едва заметным шорохом перешли в активное положение, когда Гаррет до боли знакомым движением раскрыл рук в боевую форму. Тетива с довольным гулом натянулась, говоря о готовности к бою. Рукоять удобно ложилась в руку, незнакомый материал крепко приникал к руке, совершенно не скользил — он чем-то был похож на кожу, но чуткие пальцы Гаррета однозначно говорили, что это не она. Тщательно изучив все строение, Гаррет довольно отметил, что лук — почти идеальная копия его поломанного товарища. Разве что смутные воспоминания утверждали, что эта версия была немного легче своего предшественника.

— Что это за материал на рукояти? — отвлекшись наконец от оружия, Гаррет посмотрел на Джоплина и успел увидеть мелькнувшее в его глазах удовлетворение. Похоже, механику очень нравилось, когда его работу ценили по достоинству.

— Резина. Другие не хотят понимать ее преимуществ перед натуральными покрытиями, но я знаю лучше, — судя по улыбке, механик вспомнил что-то очень приятное. — В качестве бонуса могу сказать, что резина не проводит электричество и я называю ее изолятором.

— Вот как? — Гаррет удивленно вскинул брови, теперь уже более внимательно разглядывая рукоятку лука.

— Остальная информация засекречена. Кстати, мы не договаривались по поводу стрел, потому я много не делал. Обычных пять штук, да особенных по две штуки. Итого — четыреста девяносто пять монет.

— Давайте все, — кивнув, Гаррет снял мешок и, пристроившись за ближайшим относительно свободным столом, достал кошель. Пока он отсчитывал лишние монеты и убирал их в поясную сумку, Джоплин положил рядом с ним связку стрел — те выглядели точно как Гаррет себе их и представлял. Качественно работает механик, очень качественно.

— Если понадобится еще, предупреждайте минимум за три дня.

— Договорились, — Гаррет помнил, что Джоплин хотел ему дать формулу для воспламеняющейся смеси, но почему-то не дал. И, похоже, не собирался. Что ж, Гаррет возмущаться не будет. Право мастера иметь производственную тайну. — Я тут сделал кое-какие чертежи еще одного механизма, взглянете?

Джоплин взял кошель, взвесил его в руке, кивнул и сунул его в карман.

— Показывайте.

На этот раз Гаррет не позорился мятыми бумагами — папка достойно сыграла свою роль, и, увидев разгоревшийся огонек изобретателя в глазах механика, Гаррет понял, что получил весьма приличный плюс в отношениях с Джоплином. Когда же тот увидел сами чертежи, то мигом выхватил их из рук Гаррета и выпал из реального мира минут на пять. Потом он вытащил из стопки лист бумаги и карандаш и принялся что-то быстро строчить. Ведомый любопытством, Гаррет заглянул через плечо механика, но увидел устрашающего вида абракадабру и длинные формулы. Когда же Джоплин резко выпрямился, Гаррет едва успел отстраниться, чтобы не получить затылком по носу. Горящий взгляд мастера лучше всяких слов сказал, что он возьмется за работу.

— Три недели, три тысячи пятьсот монет.

Гаррет мысленно выругался. Ну где ему взять такую сумму за короткий срок?

— Чертежи можете оставить здесь — я не разглашаю тайн клиентов. Принесете оплату и я назову точно день, когда можно будет приходить за готовым изделием. Как вы его называете?

— Коготь.

— Великолепно. Удивительно подходящее название. Что-нибудь еще?

Прикинув в уме имеющуюся наличность и цены на стрелы, Гаррет ответил:

— Сделайте еще по пять штук веревочных, дымовых и усыпляющих стрел. Завтра занесу на них деньги. Когда появится нужная сумма, занесу оплату за коготь, — Гаррет тщательно замотал стрелы и лук в рубашки, вернул папку обратно в мешок. Попрыгал — ничего не звенит.

— Тогда до встречи, — Джоплин сам провел его до уже знакомой двери, ведшей в переулок.

Кивнув на прощание, Гаррет неспешным шагом направился домой. Ему хотелось бежать сломя голову, поскорее скрыться с глаз толпы и ближе познакомиться с долгожданным луком, но он сдерживался. Ему сейчас категорически не следовало привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.

Остаток дня прошел в нетерпении. Потренировавшись с обычными стрелами, Гаррет удовлетворенно отметил, что тело прекрасно помнит, как работать с луком. Потом он решал, какие стрелы брать (остановился на веревочных, дымовых и усыпляющих, просто на всякий случай), и после недолгих размышлений решил все-таки оставить арбалет дома. Этой ночью у Гаррета было свидание с луком. Он собирался снова понаблюдать за Академией и, раз уж все равно направлялся на северный берег реки, присмотреть себе наконец часы.

Все было хорошо ровно до того момента, пока Гаррет не начал понемногу клевать носом. Было это перед самым рассветом, когда он уже наигрался со своими новыми часами (достал с витрины дорого отделанной лавки, хозяин которой не скупился на замки, но на защиту Соколова решил все же не разоряться) — они как раз показывали пятнадцать минут пятого.

Сначала Гаррет не заметил мерно нарастающее тепло в глазу, а потом оно так резко перешло в сильное жжение, что Гаррет едва сдержал рвавшийся из глотки болезненный вскрик. Движимый инстинктами, он тотчас откатился со своего наблюдательного поста — о черепицу с тонким звоном разбились усыпляющие болты.

Ворон.

Глаз окутало очередной вспышкой огня (странно, на китобоев Гаррет так не реагировал), и вор снова откатился в сторону, оглядываясь в поисках нападавшего. Он его не заметил, пока мгновение спустя мир не окрасился голубой дымкой — чернильно-черная фигура стояла на соседней крыше, вокруг ее правой ладони кружили льдисто-голубые искры. Гаррет почувствовал, как вдоль спины бежит дрожь страха — на этот раз он был один на один со Смертью. Никакие китобои не вмешаются.

Время замедлилось. Гаррет выхватил лук из-за спины, одновременно с этим второй рукой доставая дымовую стрелу из колчана, и пока механизм раскрывал лук в боевое положение (мучительно медленно), Гаррет увидел, как искры вокруг руки Ворона сгустились, как он растворился во вспышке черного тумана. Гаррет знал, где тот окажется — у него за спиной, потому что сам бы поступил так же в сложившейся ситуации, будь он на месте противника. Потому Гаррет сорвался с места, чувствуя, как текут мгновения, как сгущается тень за спиной. Белым подсветилась труба, прильнувшая к стене дома напротив — если повезет, веревочная стрела пробьет ее и завязнет.

Адреналин приятным огнем растекся по венам, реальность вокруг приобрела кристальную четкость. Прыгая с крыши спиной вперед, одновременно с этим пуская стрелу в лицо уже материализовавшегося Ворона, Гаррет слышал только сердцебиение в ушах и свое прерывистое дыхание. Он не стал смотреть, попал ли — он уже доставал следующую стрелу, целился в нужную трубу, стараясь не обращать внимания на синее небо под ногами.

Со звоном тетива отправила стрелу в полет, тихое жужжание механизма с разматывающейся веревкой. Скрежет и глухой стук, рывок — и Гаррет уже не падает по плавной дуге вниз, он все быстрее несется на балкон второго этажа. Поджав ноги, он сумел проскочить над перилами, но больно ударился ступнями о стену — острая молния прошила его до кончиков пальцев на руках, и Гаррет чуть не выронил свой драгоценный лук. Быстро удостоверившись, что длина веревки позволяет, Гаррет спрыгнул на землю (правую руку обожгло от трения), свернул лук и, на ходу возвращая его за спину, побежал к ближайшему переулку. Свернув в самую темную подворотню, Гаррет, не сильно церемонясь, рыбкой нырнул за мусорный бак. Он еле успел выхватить бутылку из-под ног и швырнуть ее вглубь проулка перед тем, как глаз опять обожгло — Ворон добрался до начала переулка.

Когда тот не побежал сразу на шум, Гаррет почти испугался — вдруг Смерть достаточно умен, чтобы сначала проверить такое очевидное укрытие, как мусорный бак. Но леди Фортуна опять улыбнулась мастеру-вору — в той стороне, куда он перед этим швырнул бутылку, что-то с грохотом упало, и тихие быстрые шаги уведомили Гаррета, что Ворон отправился дальше. Как только жжение в глазу уменьшилось до ласкового тепла (Ворон поблизости, но не слишком близко), Гаррет выбрался из-за бака, отряхнулся, поморщившись, и рысью бросился прочь, к мосту Колдуин.

Несколько раз только усиливавшееся жжение спасало Гаррета — он прятался и, осматриваясь вторым зрением, замечал черную фигуру на крышах, изучавшую улицы под собой.

Настоящие кошки-мышки, ставка в которых — жизнь и свобода.

К счастью, на южный берег Ворон за Гарретом не последовал, но вор позволил себе расслабиться только когда оказался в безопасности убежища. Он уже предвкушал следующую встречу с этим загадочным Убийцей в Маске.


	8. Глава 7

От сонливости не осталось и следа, да это и не удивительно. Их игра в «найди вора в толпе» продолжалась целых три часа — именно столько времени Гаррету понадобилось, чтобы проскользнуть на другую сторону Ренхевена. Но после таких напряжений обязательно следовал откат, и Гаррету это было прекрасно известно. Отчасти именно по этой причине он не стал слишком много петлять по улицам, запутывая возможных наблюдателей и преследователей. Да и чувствовал он себя неуютно под светом солнца в своей ночной «униформе». Слишком она привлекала внимание. Один раз ему даже пришлось срочно разворачиваться и уходить в ту сторону, откуда пришел, когда заметил, что пара стражников горит желанием поближе с ним пообщаться. Да и притаившийся на спине лук тоже не очень помогал сохранить невинный вид.

Это доказало Гаррету, что он совершенно не подготовлен к такой работе, которая из ночной превращалась в дневную. Память не собиралась подкидывать воспоминаний из прошлой жизни о том, случалось ли тогда что-нибудь подобное, но это было не важно. Дануолл отличался от родного Города, и Гаррет был настроен адаптироваться к этим изменениям.

Потому он собирался, помимо всего прочего, устроить еще несколько лежек, равномерно разбросав их по обеим берегам реки.

Но это все будет позже. Вероятно даже — много позже. Ведь Гаррет уже чувствовал, как заряд бодрости постепенно сходил на нет, оставляя после себя натруженные мышцы и ноющие ушибы. Останавливаться было опасно для жизни — Гаррет и так слишком много внимания привлекал своим костюмом и снаряжением, ему приходилось использовать все свое мастерство, чтобы не только ускользать от тех, кто порывался преследовать его, но и продолжать продвигаться по направлению к убежищу.

На эти изматывающие салки ушел еще час, не меньше, и на матрас Гаррет повалился совершенно без сил. Перед тем, как уснуть, он едва успел стянуть лук с колчаном и осторожно положить рядом с собой.

 

_Ему снова снилась погоня по горящему мосту, снова свист и щелканье за спиной порождали табуны мурашек, липкие капли страха срывались вдоль позвоночника, просачиваясь по нервам и поднимая волосы дыбом. На уровне инстинктов он знал — так звучит смерть. И если он не хотел умереть раньше времени, ему не следовало попадаться в когтистые лапы к тем, кто издавал эти противные клацающие звуки._

_Потом вспышка белого света — и он бежит не по огню, а по воде. Вокруг тьма и голубые маки, а вдали, в противоположном конце огромного деревянного помещения с выпуклыми стенами, ярко горит белое солнце. Гаррет знает, что ему надо добраться до солнца, ему жизненно необходимо это сделать, потому что иначе... иначе умрет кто-то дорогой для него._

_И снова женский голос зовет его по имени. Неизвестная горько смеется, и в смехе этом звучит безумие. Оттого в груди только больнее, но вместе с грустью рождается и злость. На себя — за то, что не углядел. На нее — за то, что так самонадеянна. На Норткреста — за то, что сотворил с ней такое._

_Свет вспыхивает, слепит глаза, невесомая ткань скользит меж пальцев, и Гаррет пытается схватить крепче, но ловит только воздух. Мир резко кренится, в животе скручивается комок и делает несколько переворотов._

 

Вздрогнув, Гаррет резко сел. Его правая рука тянулась вперед, словно он пытался что-то поймать. Или удержать. Сердце гулко стучало в горле, перед глазами до сих пор плавали образы фосфоресцирующих цветов и потрескавшейся плитки со следами от когтей.

В голове крутилось одно слово.

Норткрест.

От этого имени тянуло горечью, Гаррет инстинктивно скалился, хотя толком и не знал, что именно этот человек ему сделал. Потом следом за именем — фамилией — пришло другое слово.

Барон.

Вспомнив свой предыдущий сон, где тоже присутствовала загадочная «она», Гаррет пришел к выводу, что женщина, которую он знал маленькой девочкой, снова ему приснилась. Что это значило? Определенно, их тогдашняя работа в особняке Норткреста обернулась катастрофой, в результате которой в глазу Гаррета оказалась заперта частичка непонятной магии, а той женщине повезло еще меньше. Судя по последнему сну, эта магия пропитала ее насквозь. И Гаррет пытался ее спасти — даже ценой своей жизни.

Кем же она была для него?

Улегшись обратно, Гаррет закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок, вскоре принявшись взглядом прослеживать трещинки от одной стены к другой. Ему абсолютно не хватало информации, и брать ее в Дануолле было негде. Совершенно. Он даже сомневался, что здесь вообще знали о его родном Городе — уж слишком маловероятным казался тот факт, что где-то в Империи существовал крупный город, в котором так открыто практиковали магию. Аббатство Обывателей ворон не считало, оно обязательно бы пресекло все подобные начинания.

Верно?

Из того, что ему было известно, какие можно сделать выводы?

Ее он знал еще с тех пор, как она была маленькой девочкой. Отсюда следовало, что он как минимум периодически помогал ей, если вообще не взял на воспитание. Ученица? Он, вроде, весьма неплохо знал, что ее главные недостатки — стремление убивать и поспешность суждений, и в то же время почти помнил, как наблюдал за ее прогрессом в овладении искусством взлома замков. От усиленных воспоминаний голова мстительно разболелась, но Гаррет еще сильнее уверился в том, что незнакомка действительно была его ученицей. Которая в какой-то момент решила, что ассасином ей работать приятнее, чем обычным вором, и отправилась на вольные хлеба.

Заурчавший живот вырвал Гаррета из грустных размышлений, и он, поднявшись, встряхнулся. Теперь он понял, что память начала постепенно к нему возвращаться. Если повезет, она полностью восстановится за ближайший месяц, и тогда он наконец поймет, как оказался на обломке корабля посреди Ренхевена.

Солнце постепенно приближалось к горизонту, хотя еще и висело достаточно высоко — оно намекало, что скоро Гаррету надо будет отправляться к Академии.

Утолив свои базовые потребности, Гаррет отложил в мешочек деньги за стрелы, которые обещал механику сегодня занести, оделся в свой дневной наряд и быстро смотался к Джоплину. На дорогу туда и обратно, плюс короткое уточнение даты, когда можно будет прийти за готовыми стрелами (пятнадцатого числа), ушло полтора часа. Домой вернулся уже когда солнце окончательно скрылось за ломаной линией горизонта, так что в какой-то момент пришлось переходить на второе зрение. Раньше, если не хватало света, он зажигал небольшую масляную лампу, пряча ее так, чтобы комнату освещали лишь самые скудные осколки желтого пламени — в этом районе жило не так уж и много людей, и хотя они знали, что среди них появилась еще одна загадочная личность, они не знали точно, где именно он соорудил себе жилье. Светом из окон он тщательно старался не светить, а теперь, научившись пользоваться вторым зрением, у него и вовсе отпала нужда в искусственном освещении.

Поначалу Гаррет опасался, что от долгого использования второго зрения у него будет откат, но, кажется, такового не было. Напротив, ему становилось все легче призывать загадочную силу. И впору было бы насторожиться, но ведь ничего страшного не происходило, потому Гаррет со спокойной совестью сосредоточился, перешел на второе зрение, и принялся собираться. Лук привычно сел на крепление на колчане, часы — во внутренний карман, дубинка — на пояс, кинжал — в сапог. Гаррет на собственной шкуре убедился, насколько Дануолл опасен, и больше не собирался выходить в недружелюбный мир, предварительно хорошенько не вооружившись.

Судьба и Фортуна над ним посмеялись в этот вечер, потому что до самой Академии Гаррет не встретил никаких проблем. Ему бы впору было обижаться, что все приготовления оказались напрасны, но он не стал торопиться в своих суждениях. Во-первых, этой тишине он был только рад. Во-вторых, он еще не вернулся в убежище, и ситуация в любой момент могла кардинально измениться.

Было еще не очень поздно, когда Гаррет занял свой наблюдательный пост на одной из соседних крыш, и людей по улицам ходило довольно много. Поначалу мастер-вор хотел на это посетовать, но, увидев, как открылась неприметная боковая дверь и из нее устало вышло несколько человек, Гаррет понял, что прогресс наконец сдвинулся с мертвой точки, и он нашел еще один вход внутрь. Другое дело, что эта дверь могла запираться на засов — против такого Гаррету противопоставить было нечего. Слишком шумно разбираться с подобной преградой.

Пока что самым разумным казалось взобраться по стене в открытое окно и оттуда уже начинать изучение Академии. Проблема состояла в том, что при таком раскладе было совершенно неизвестно, когда он управится. Тем более учитывая, что времени на заказ отвели не так уж и много: на поиски и изучение нужных книг у Гаррета в распоряжении было от силы две недели. И то, это максимум, что он мог себе позволить — желательнее было управиться за неделю. А прошло уже пять дней. Шесть, если считать сегодняшний. И до конца месяца осталось шестнадцать суток. Еще было неизвестно, хватит ли Гаррету два дня на само ограбление Бойл.

Скажем так, время начинало поджимать в самых неудобных местах, какие только можно было представить.

До полуночи из служебной двери вышло еще человек пятнадцать, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что прислуга не оставалась на ночь в Академии. Понимая, что дальше тянуть было просто некуда (план с внедрением в служебный персонал отпадал за неимением достаточного количества времени в запасе... да и работать как-то не очень хотелось), Гаррет дождался, когда почти все окна погрузились во мрак, и практически бесшумно взобрался по стене к ближайшему открытому окну на четвертом этаже. Осмотревшись, он понял, что попал в учебную аудиторию — на стенах висело множество плакатов с изображениями различных частей тела с детализировано прорисованными мышцами, на стеллажах в банках стояли заспиртованные органы, в центре комнаты располагалось семь столов с разложенным на них инструментарием, причем один стол был развернут лицом к остальным шести.

Передернув плечами от возникшей в мыслях картины того, как местные умники учатся препарировать животных и самозабвенно копаются в кровавых внутренностях, Гаррет вскрыл замок и бесшумно выскользнул в коридор. Приятной неожиданностью стали таблички рядом с каждой дверью, быстрый осмотр которых показал, что на протяжении всего коридора кругом были одни учебные классы. Ну и еще туалет и неприметная кладовая рядом с ним, где хранились швабры, ведра и резко пахнущие чистящие средства.

Не желая пропустить ничего интересного, Гаррет методично проверял все комнаты, большая часть из которых не была даже заперта — в таких, как правило, не имелось особо ценного (для обучения) материала, весь инвентарь кончался на партах, доске и коробке с мелом. Пройдясь по всему этажу, Гаррет поднялся на пятый, намереваясь сначала осмотреть его, а потом уже двигаться к первому, и увидел под одной из дверей тонкую полоску бледного света. Подкравшись и прислушавшись, Гаррет расслышал шелест бумаг, скрип пера и, время от времени, влажные звуки рассекаемой плоти. Очевидно, какой-то ретивый студент не хотел зря тратить ночь на сон.

Заглянув в замочную скважину и убедившись, что это очередная аудитория, Гаррет осторожно, но максимально быстро изучил остальные помещения. Нашел служебную каморку, где за запертой дверью начиналась лестница на крышу. Запомнив ее месторасположение (вдруг когда-нибудь пригодится), Гаррет тенью спустился на третий этаж. Он уже достаточно обвыкся в Академии, и, если на табличке значилось «Аудитория 304. Ботаника, практика», то Гаррет туда даже не заглядывал — он уже знал, что найдет там очередную партию заспиртованных экспонатов и рабочие столы со странными инструментами.

Только на первом этаже, спустя полтора часа блужданий, Гаррет наконец увидел не одни только учебные классы и туалеты. Здесь располагался, судя по табличке, деканат факультета натурфилософии и натуральной истории. Изучение данного кабинета наградило Гаррета головной болью от количества незнакомых терминов, которые он прочел на множестве папок, втиснутых в шкафы. Документы в большинстве своем представляли заявления об отчислении или награждении, о замене инвентаря или о закупке нового.

В общем, все, что было необходимо для функционирования факультета, и ничего полезного для Гаррета лично.

Еще два часа он потратил на изучение соседнего крыла, причем тридцать минут ему пришлось сидеть в кладовке, когда прямо посреди коридора один из студентов принялся сыпать восклицаниями «Гениально!» и «Как же я раньше этого не понял?!», попутно усевшись прямо на полу и принявшись что-то судорожно быстро писать в своей тетради при свете маленькой лампы. Время от времени он что-то бормотал про китовый жир и некую проводимость, а еще про нагревание и нередко поминал Пьеро. Причем то с восторгом, то со злостью.

Когда этот гений соизволил наконец свалить восвояси, Гаррет уже едва сдерживал рвавшееся наружу раздраженное рычание. Резкие запахи, насквозь пропитавшие тесную кладовку, резали нос, от них тянуло чихать, и только отточенные навыки помогли Гаррету избежать небольшой катастрофы. Ничего кардинального бы в любом случае не произошло, но время было бы однозначно потеряно. Да и неизвестно еще, как бы аукнулась в будущем их внезапная встреча посреди ночного (раннеутреннего) коридора. На сегодня Гаррету пришлось свернуть свои поиски, потому что у него разболелась голова от едких запахов, вцепившихся в его одежду не хуже пиявок, да и время подходило к концу.

Аромат химических средств едва не стал причиной его поимки на обратном пути в убежище, потому что многие, почуяв неприятный запах, морщились и чихали. Отстираться получилось только поздним утром, и, как обычно после эликсира Соколова, сна не было ни в одном глазу, потому, удостоверившись, что источает только слабый запах мыла, Гаррет оделся в свой дневной костюм, посетовал, что придется лук оставить в убежище, и снова отправился к Академии. Целый день он прокрутился рядом с ней, попутно облегчив кошельки доброму десятку прохожих, но так ничего интересного и не заприметил. Ну если только не считать за подобное одинокого студиозуса, на всех парах выбежавшего из Академии, размахивая длинным листом бумаги, который развевался подобно флагу. Гаррет разглядел только какие-то округлые линии и сетку.

Вечером вздремнув несколько часов, Гаррет снарядился и в очередной раз отправился в Академию. Ему уже надоело вечно уходить из нее с пустыми руками, и он собирался этой ночью раздобыть наконец то, что поможет ему разобраться с приспособлениями Соколова. Путь от убежища через мост Колдуин и до самой Академии прошел без приключений, и точно так же спокойно Гаррет влез в уже знакомое крыло.

Полчаса спустя он уже забрался в административное крыло и изучал таблички на дверях — он искал кабинет Соколова. Тот определенно должен был быть где-то здесь, все-таки глава Академии, как-никак. Уж где как не там начинать поиски материалов по его изобретениям.

Кабинет обнаружился на четвертом этаже в восточном коридоре, и, немного провозившись с замком, Гаррет попал в филиал хаоса. Абсолютно все горизонтальные поверхности были завалены бумагами и какими-то приспособлениями, многие из которых мерно тикали, другие тихо жужжали, из третьих вырывался слабый голубоватый свет — и все это окутывали запахи кофе, машинного масла, чернил, ворвани и железа, смешанные с ароматами крепких сигар и, что удивительно, шоколада. Зайдя в комнату и прикрыв за собой дверь (нечего нервировать случайных полуночных прохожих — Гаррет давно понял, что Академия никогда по-настоящему не спала, здесь обязательно бодрствовал кто-то из студиозусов или преподавателей), Гаррет взял лист бумаги со стопки книг, примостившихся в углу рядом со входом, и вчитался в текст.

По крайней мере, он попытался это сделать. Сложенный мольберт у дальней стены свидетельствовал о том, что Соколов помимо изобретательства еще и писал картины, однако же это совершенно не повлияло на четкость его почерка. Который, к слову, оказался едва читаемым — Гаррет потратил минут пять, чтобы хоть немного привыкнуть и наконец разобрать, что держал в руках документ о переводе кого-то из лаборантов в другую лабораторию. Судя по темному кофейному кругу прямо в середине листа, лаборант остался на своем прежнем месте работы.

Понимая, что так он рисковал застрять на неопределенно долгий отрезок времени, Гаррет отложил бумаги и, сдерживая желание сунуть нос в каждую книгу и папку, принялся высматривать тайники. К собственному восторгу, нашел целых восемь — пять из которых были заняты крепко закупоренными пузатыми бутылками с темной жидкостью. Судя по датам на этикетках, им было уже за два десятка лет каждому. Один экземпляр, ополовиненный, вообще щеголял возрастом в сорок два года. В оставшихся трех тайниках Гаррет нашел действительно ценные вещи.

Чертежи.

Часть из них была не окончена, часть щеголяла темными кругами от чашек, но разобраться Гаррет сумел. В большинстве своем это оказались устройства, которые в Дануолле уже были повсюду — рельсомобили, система оповещения, стены света (хотя именно с ней Гаррет столкнулся лишь единожды). Нечто, похожее на огромные ходули с трехпалыми лапами, пилот которых возносился на высоту третьего этажа, сильно насторожило мастера-вора. Приписка внизу «толлбой» сразу пробудила воспоминания о стражниках, сетовавших, что императрица не позволила выпустить этих молодчиков на улицы.

Но как бы Гаррет хорошо ни изучил строение этих устройств, все равно он не понимал принципов, на которых они работали. Да, пневмоблоки, судя по их расположению, выполняли роль мышц, но для Гаррета они по-прежнему оставались цилиндрическими загадками. Как их вывести из строя, если возникнет нужда, было совершенно непонятно.

К тому же, Гаррету нужна была информация о ловушках, а не машинах.

А в чертежах не обнаружилось ни одного подходящего устройства. Гаррет все равно на всякий случай приметил несколько предположительно слабых мест, потом вернул бумаги на место, закрыл тайники обратно и уселся на полу перед сейфом. Соколов его даже не скрывал — похоже, был сильно уверен в безопасности.

Ну или в Академию просто нормальные воры не забирались.

Предварительный осмотр показал, что система замков была похожа на ту, которую Гаррет встретил у судьи Ремшильда. Сразу вспомнилось удивление Йонрайка по поводу того, что сейф судьи вообще удалось вскрыть. Тут, наверное, было даже посложнее.

Гаррет любил вызовы своему мастерству, он с готовностью принял и этот.

В мире не существовало такого замка, который бы Гаррет рано или поздно не вскрыл – при условии, что у него будет достаточно времени на работу.

Аккуратное и тщательное исследование, затем — пробные движения, ласковые касания отмычками. Холодный металл не торопился раскрывать свои внутренности, чем только распалял азарт. Казалось, будто тихие щелчки он не только слышит, но и ощущает слабой вибрацией в кончиках пальцев. Догадавшись, что часть механизма блокируется, и что эту блокировку снять с одной только передней панели не удастся, Гаррет снова прошелся по боковым граням, на этот раз исследуя их еще медленнее, чем до этого. Он буквально ощупывал каждый дюйм, и в конце концов его тщание оказалось вознаграждено — он нашел небольшую снимающуюся панель на левой стороне сейфа, шов которой был замазан и аккуратно отшлифован, чтобы не выделялся.

За пару минут вскрыв панель, Гаррет обнаружил шестеренки и замысловатые переплетения проводов с какими-то прямоугольными устройствами и не сдержал восторженного вздоха. Уместить такую сложную систему в такой небольшой объем — это ведь надо же было суметь.

Какое-то время Гаррет просто изучал открывшееся перед ним поле деятельности. Благодаря чертежам он окончательно уверился, что провода действительно выполняли роль проводников электричества, и потому не спешил совать к ним руки. Он еще помнил горстки пепла рядом со стеной света. К тому же здесь, если присмотреться, в некоторых местах было видно, что изоляция слегка оплавилась и обзавелась черными пятнами.

Зависимость между движением ручек замка и шестеренками под снятой панелью установить получилось очень быстро. Гаррет видел, что только треть шестеренок двигалась вместе с какой-либо определенной ручкой, остальная же масса работала в любом случае. Это наводило на мысли, что даже если бы Гаррету удалось правильно подобрать одну цифру, она бы сбилась в то мгновение, когда он начал крутить следующую ручку.

Еще и провода путали. Пока все, что Гаррету удалось понять — половина из них связывала между собой небольшие приспособления, назначение которых по-прежнему оставалось загадкой. Остальные провода уходили куда-то вглубь, наверняка обеспечивая контакт внешней защиты с внутренней. Возможно, даже подводя ток к некоторым элементам запорного механизма.

Осторожные эксперименты начали приносить плоды только два с половиной часа спустя, когда Гаррет наконец заметил зависимость не только между движениями ручек и шестеренок, но также и между количеством оборотов и слабым жужжанием, доносившимся из закрытых коробочек с ведущими к ним проводами. Как впоследствии выяснилось, именно эти хитрые приспособления обеспечивали асинхронность движения шифровых цилиндров в замке, не давая вычислить правильную комбинацию классическим методом прослушки.

И хотя Гаррет наконец разобрался с принципом работы, ему потребовалось еще полчаса, чтобы окончательно разгадать эту загадку.

Сочный щелк отпираемого замка бальзамом прошелся вдоль позвоночника, и Гаррет не сдержал шумного выдоха. От этой задачки он получил почти физическое удовольствие, ему даже не было жалко, что на вскрытие этого сейфа у него ушла львиная доля доступного времени. Под влиянием момента позабыв про обманчивость своего металлического противника, Гаррет потянулся открыть дверцу, но, когда его ужалило током, тут же отдернул руку прочь — удар поднялся до середины плеча, оставляя после себя мелкую дрожь и слабость. Сердце запоздало ухнуло в груди и зашлось в стаккато. Страшно было представить, что могло бы произойти, если бы он замешкался на долю секунды и позволил разряду пройти дальше.

Сжимать правую ладонь было больно, и Гаррет подозревал, что эта боль в ближайшее время никуда не уйдет. Ему сразу вспомнились слова механика об изоляции, и, быстро выхватив лук, он осторожно взял его за рукоятку и, используя свое оружие не по назначению, открыл дверцу сейфа.

Внутри лежали пухлый мешок монет, сигара и конверт.

Подивившись такому сочетанию, Гаррет взвесил мешочек (около тысячи монет) и быстро убрал его в сумку, потом заглянул в конверт. Письмо, как выяснилось, было адресовано ему. Нет, не ему лично — тому вору, которому удастся вскрыть сейф. Соколов поздравлял с успехом и говорил, что все найденное внутри было заслуженной наградой за труды, а также предлагал начать сотрудничество. Гаррету он предоставит множество любопытных замков, которые можно будет взламывать — Соколов даже предлагал оплату в четыреста монет за каждый вскрытый замок. Единственное, что от Гаррета требовалось — проводить взлом под наблюдением Соколова.

В качестве ответа ученый предлагал написать на листе имя и время, когда Гаррет намеревался его посетить (адрес прилагался), а потом положить конверт в тайник с бренди «Кинг Стрит» (покопавшись в памяти, Гаррет вспомнил, что это та бутылка с ополовиненным содержимым).

Часы показывали двадцать минут четвертого, время подумать было.

Плюсы: практика, деньги, возможность сунуть нос в бумаги Соколова, которые он хранил в мастерской. Они с ученым даже, наверное, сумеют построить некое подобие приятельских отношений.

Минусы: вдруг это ловушка? Также не стоило забывать, что на это будет уходить прорва времени, которое Гаррет мог бы потратить на выслеживание драгоценностей для своей личной коллекции.

Он задумчиво крутил сигару в руках, скользя взглядом по хаосу вокруг. Единственный раз вживую он видел Соколова в тот день, когда столкнулся с китобоями. И стоило заметить, что ученый не производил впечатление сговорчивого индивида. Наверняка он был властным тираном со скверным характером и, очевидно, любовью к выпивке. Действительно ли они сумеют поладить? Очевидно, Соколов был фанатом изобретения как вида деятельности — его не столько волновало, что придумывать, сколько сам процесс. И Гаррет прекрасно мог понять такое состояние, особенно теперь, после вскрытия хитромудрого сейфа. Он сам болел примерно тем же, только его собственной страстью оказались облегчение кошельков окружающих и решение головоломок.

Можно было попробовать. Все-таки Гаррету было крайне любопытно, чем это все обернется.

Найдя на столе ручку, он написал свое имя и, на секунду прикинув, какие у него были планы на ближайшие дни, назначил на всякий случай две возможные даты для встречи. Если он сегодня успеет найти библиотеку и книги — тогда к Соколову он заявится уже завтра в десять вечера. Если не успеет, или если книги окажутся слишком интересными — тогда в гости Гаррет отправится послезавтра. Если он правильно помнил карту города, написанный Соколовым адрес находился где-то на южном берегу неподалеку от Района Юристов. Надо будет, конечно, уточнить, но один только факт того, что не придется снова пересекать мост, сильно радовал.

Положив конверт и сигару (он не курил и начинать не собирался) в условленном месте и оставив сейф открытым нараспашку, Гаррет запер кабинет Соколова и скорым шагом отправился на поиски библиотеки.

Как оказалось, она занимала отдельное здание, и количество книг почти удручало — никогда Гаррет не успеет найти именно те, в которых нуждался. И даже второе зрение не очень помогало, поскольку почти все корешки в той или иной степени источали слабое свечение, давая понять, что в каждой книге имелась полезная информация. А ведь время поджимало — он сам себе назначил крайний срок на половину пятого утра, и до этого момента оставалось всего полчаса.

Побродив между стеллажей и набрав несколько наиболее ярких книг с многообещающими названиями, Гаррет покинул Академию и, едва поспевая за тающей ночью, вернулся в убежище.

После короткого сна он быстро позавтракал и пристроился с книгами за столом, пододвинув его ближе к окну, чтобы было больше света. Признаться, поначалу у Гаррета возникли серьезные сложности с пониманием. Текст явно был рассчитан на человека, углубленно изучающего методы построения механизмов и различных систем, и очень много информации на самом деле Гаррету было ни к чему. Например, где ему могло пригодиться знание законов Пунри, описывающих взаимозависимость между типом двигателя, материалом деталей и получаемой на выходе мощностью? Или третьей формулы Соколова, с помощью которых можно было рассчитать правильный поток ворвани для наиболее выгодного КПД. Или таблицы Луазье, помогающей правильно подобрать размеры деталей при построении крупных механизмов. Гаррет все это читал по диагонали, беря на заметку только общие принципы. Больше всего его интересовали те разделы, которые применялись при создании различных ловушек, т.е. все, что могло быть превращено в оружие.

Спустя несколько часов дело пошло веселее — в третьей книге как раз описывались принципы проектирования и монтирования систем электропередачи. Вскоре Гаррет неожиданно понял: дверца сейфа под напряжением — это была не задумка, а следствие неисправности проводки.

Но все равно это была опасная штука, и нельзя было снимать со счетов вероятность того, что рано или поздно Соколов сделает подобную защиту намеренно. Если уже не сделал. Например, в тех системах безопасности, которые Бойл недавно закупили (если верить слухам, разумеется).

Весь день Гаррет провел за книгами, изредка отвлекаясь на собственные расчеты и зарисовки, потому что как выяснилось, именно так ему лучше думалось, а информация надежнее откладывалась в голове. Разумеется, к десяти вечера он еще не был готов посетить Соколова. По-хорошему, надо было бы назначить встречу вообще на конец недели и дать себе возможность спокойно обработать новую информацию, но время, однако, поджимало. А Гаррет хотел уложиться в срок. Хотя еще сильнее он хотел воспользоваться этой прекрасной возможностью попрактиковаться перед выходом на дело. Не стоило также сбрасывать со счетов простое человеческое любопытство: личность, разум которой породил столько разнообразнейших приспособлений, вызывала у него немалый интерес.

Свет Гаррет не зажигал, активно пользуясь вторым зрением, и, уснув за столом, все сны смотрел в оттенках синего и голубого — ему такая палитра даже не казалась странной после нескольких часов чтения в кромешной тьме.

 

_Он пробирается по пещере, стены которой осыпаются под пальцами, земля влажная и местами липкая, комьями пристает к коже. Здесь и там угрюмо торчат бледные грибы, и чем дальше он идет, тем больше ему попадается голубых маков, испускающих нежное свечение, к которому хотелось прикоснуться. Он держится теней и забивается в отнорки, задерживает дыхание каждый раз, когда в воздухе рассыпается тихое щелканье и когда сиплое дыхание ползет по стенам. За этим звуковым сопровождением легкие шаги совершенно теряются, и всякий раз, когда неизвестное существо останавливается, Гаррету кажется, что это его сердце виновато в этом. Ведь как же иначе, если оно так громко колотится о грудную клетку?_

_Чем дальше он пробирается, тем больше ему попадается существ, словно с каждым шагом он все глубже погружается в их логово. Но он все равно идет, потому что знает — где-то там находится человек, которого надо спасти. Там Эрин._

_А еще там Орион с его... Просвещенными._

_Резкий свист и цоканье когтей по утоптанной земле, возмущенный клекот и триумфальный скрежет._

_Его обнаружили._

_Пора бежать._

 

Вздрогнув, Гаррет выпрямился. Спина ныла от неудобной позы, левая рука затекла — но все это вскоре пройдет. Даже лихорадочно стучащее сердце уже начало понемногу успокаиваться. Гаррета била дрожь по совершенно иной причине.

Он вспомнил еще одного человека из своего прошлого.

И пускай об Орионе он знал только имя и, смутно, внешность (на ум сразу приходили густая борода и мощное телосложение), но это был немалый прогресс. Потому что, если сон ничего не исковеркал, этот Орион был его врагом, который каким-то образом умудрялся контролировать неких Просвещенных. Именно так во снах Гаррет называл щелкающих и цокающих существ с острыми когтями, и у него не было повода менять название, у которого наверняка имелось логичное объяснение.

Например, что это были люди, которых подвергли какому-то ритуалу или операции.

Встряхнувшись, Гаррет взглянул на часы (восемь утра) и только сейчас заметил, что до сих пор пользуется вторым зрением. Ему даже не показалось странным, что мир вокруг окрашен в оттенки голубого, вместо рыжей охры утра и выцветшей зелени обоев на стенах. Еще большей неожиданностью стал тот факт, что вернуться к нормальному зрению оказалось довольно затруднительно — у Гаррета на это ушло целых пять минут, за время которых его голова жутко разболелась, а к горлу подкатила тошнота. И чем успешнее становились его попытки покинуть мир сине-голубого тумана, тем сильнее его тошнило.

Под конец его вырвало (он успел добежать до ведра), и после этого ему сразу полегчало. Стальной обруч, мстительно сдавливавший виски, отпустил свою жертву, оставляя Гаррета жадно глотать ртом воздух.

Доигрался.

Все-таки сыр этот оказался платным. И открытым оставался вопрос о том, были ли эти последствия единственными, или злоупотребление вторым зрением обернется еще более серьезными проблемами. Самое паршивое — у Гаррета не было совершенно никакого способа узнать подробнее о своей ситуации, потому что она наверняка пришла к нему из его родного Города, и в Островной империи слышать не слышали о...

_Примали_.

Вздрогнув, Гаррет замер на середине движения — опершись руками о стол и готовясь сесть на стул. Только что... это была не его мысль. Она словно дышала, светилась. И тихим эхом отдалась в голове, легким женским шепотом мазнула по нервам. Прималь. Выходит, так называлась эта странная магия, поселившаяся в его правом глазу? Что-то в глубине отозвалось едва слышным « _Да_ ».

Дрожь холодными пальцами перебрала все его позвонки.

О, у него определенно имелись не самые приятные воспоминания, связанные с ней. Скорее даже — самые неприятные. И, в лучших традициях последнего месяца, при дальнейших попытках нырнуть поглубже в воспоминания Гаррет обзавелся сильной мигренью, от которой не спасла даже порция бальзама Пьеро.

Есть не хотелось, но он сумел заставить себя выпить чашку чая, после чего снова засел за книги. Ему следовало подготовиться ко встрече с Соколовым.

Спустя часа четыре Гаррет вынужденно признал, что больше сидеть на одном месте не способен. Часы показывали половину второго, солнце периодически пряталось за облаками, лишая Дануолл и того скудного тепла, который доставался городу. Единственный плюс — Гаррет все-таки узнал кое-что любопытное. А когда, опираясь на свои ощущения после удара током и количество транзисторов и батарей в цепи, посчитал, под напряжением какой силы должна была находиться дверца сейфа, понял, насколько хорошим изолятором оказалась резина Джоплина.

Ее слой на ручке лука был совсем тонким, возможно, миллиметра два — и все равно прекрасно справился с защитной функцией.

Надо будет обязательно раздобыть побольше этого материала и модифицировать все свои инструменты. А еще проверить, получится ли использовать ее в одежде. Перчатки были бы весьма кстати.

Столько планов, и все надо было успеть исполнить в ближайшем будущем. Гаррет и сам был бы рад так не торопиться, но что-то ему подсказывало, что времени у него оставалось все меньше и меньше. И дело тут было совершенно не в том, что через шесть часов ему надо будет собираться на встречу с Соколовым, и не в том, что к концу месяца ему надо сдать заказ на маски Бойл, и даже не в том, что хотелось как можно поскорее обзавестись Когтем. Нет, это предчувствие шло из самых глубин его естества, окрашенное в голубой туман, и пульс ускорялся при одной только мысли о том, что ему, возможно, снова придется столкнуться с Прималью. По-хорошему, ему и одного раза хватило — особенно учитывая, что после него он оказался в чужой стране вдали от родных земель, да еще и страдая амнезией.

Время утекало, но паниковать все равно было бессмысленно. Ему просто надо было как можно лучше подготовиться к тому, что надвигалось с неуклонностью цунами.

И первым шагом было посетить Соколова.

Оставалось еще около полутора часов света, и, бросив взгляд на лежавший рядом с «кроватью» лук, Гаррет неожиданно вспомнил, что сегодня ему пора забирать стрелы от механика. Он даже специально посчитал, чтобы не оказалось, что ошибся датой — все сошлось. Скоро оделся, в мешок, где собирался нести стрелы через мост Колдуин, накидал одежды, чтобы скрыть от стражников оружие, сходил к Джоплину. Тот оказался сильно занят в нижней мастерской, но его помощник выдал Гаррету связку стрел и моток веревки. На обратном пути не сдержался и стащил несколько вызывающе выставленных на всеобщее обозрение кошелей (его капитал вырос на сто двадцать семь монет). Пока убирал деньги в домашнее «хранилище», проверил запасы провианта и лекарств. Сделал себе заметку на будущее, что надо снова наведаться в сторожку городской стражи и позаимствовать у них еще несколько флаконов лекарства от чумы, желательно бальзама Пьеро.

Вечером Гаррет наконец проголодался и, решив себя побаловать, оделся поприличнее и отправился в «Песью яму». Грэтхен все так же стояла за барной стойкой, а блюдом дня оказался рис с овощами и маринованным китовым мясом. Не рискнув перед намечающейся встречей брать в рот хоть каплю алкоголя, Гаррет обошелся крепким чаем со специями.

На выходе его пытались подловить представители местного криминалитета (что странно, ведь он не вел себя подозрительно, даже решил не надевать повязку на глаз, рассудив, что она внимания привлекает больше, чем тонкие шрамы и глаз другого цвета). Неудачно, разумеется, поскольку Гаррет заметил их еще находясь в пабе и тенью проскользнул через служебные помещения, незаметно выбравшись на задний двор и растворившись в вечернем сумраке ближайшего проулка.

Дом, в котором Соколов предложил встретиться, внешне не отличался от соседних ничем кроме номера на покрашенной в черный цвет двери. Даже занавески в окнах оказались идентичными. Улица, куда выходил фасад, называлась Ферроу-стрит, она начиналась от бульвара Грейнроу и тянулась в сторону Ренхевена, в какой-то момент кончаясь небольшой площадью, от которой в разные стороны разбегалось, не считая Ферроу-стрит, еще две дороги. По одной из них, пройдя пару кварталов, можно было выйти на Дробридж-вэй, и, соответственно, к мосту Колдуин. Гаррет медленно прогуливался, старательно делая вид, что имеет полное право здесь находиться и не задумывает совершенно ничего противозаконного. Технически оно, разумеется, так и было, но кто сказал, что после этого Гаррет придет к Соколову на порог и постучится в дверь как все нормальные люди? Это ведь было бы так скучно.

Именно потому Гаррет и пришел заранее, чтобы ознакомиться с возможными вариантами проникновения. Во внутренний двор пробраться не представлялось никакой возможности — он оказался полностью отрезан от основных улиц, даже тропинки между зданиями не виднелось — и потому единственным жизнеспособным вариантом было воспользоваться крышами. Трудности начались, когда Гаррет задался вопросом, существует ли в этом районе удобная узкая улочка, в которой имелось множество труб и балконов. Как выяснилось — нет, не имеет. Вернее, улочки-то были, но стены домов там стояли глухие и голые, а по сплошной кирпичной кладке Гаррет взбираться не умел. Следующим вариантом было пробраться в чей-нибудь дом и по лестнице подняться на крышу. Здесь появилась другая проблема: все жильцы прекрасно знали друг друга, и пробраться незамеченным внутрь получилось бы только после предварительной подготовки (хотя всегда можно было попытать удачи). А заброшенных зданий в этом районе уже не осталось — сразу становилось ясно, что горожане здесь жили уверенного среднего класса.

Не зная, сколько времени у него уйдет на путь до крыши, Гаррет взялся за дело, не откладывая его в долгий ящик. На крайний случай посидит на крыше (а вдруг на чердачной двери Соколова еще окажется сложный замок?).

Как выяснилось, Гаррет оказался прав, что поспешил. Потому что у него ушло ни много ни мало два с половиной часа на то, чтобы выбраться наконец на родную дорогу воров. Сначала ему не везло с выбранной целью, потом он полчаса следовал за женщиной, поджидая удачного момента, чтобы стащить у нее ключ (на улице было слишком оживленно, чтобы даже пытаться взломать замок на входной двери), потом еще сорок минут преодолевал четыре этажа. Казалось бы, «четыре» не такое уж и большое число. Но когда жильцы вечно ходят друг к другу в гости, останавливаются в коридорах побеседовать и ни с того ни с сего начинают оглядываться — даже два этажа становилось сложно пересечь. Особенно на незнакомой территории.

Оставшиеся тридцать пять минут он копался в замке, и, в общем, в мастерскую Соколова Гаррет пробрался в девять пятьдесят вечера. Заходя на темный чердак, Гаррет хотел уже по привычке перейти на второе зрение, но потом вспомнил сегодняшнее утро и поостерегся. Потому и запнулся о стоявшую прямо на пороге лампу, едва успев поймать ее до того, как она упала. Однако же стук чего-то металлического об дерево все равно разнесся по помещению, и Гаррет, заинтригованный, ощупал пол рядом с лампой. Буквально через несколько секунд он нашел зажигалку и конверт.

Намек не мог быть еще более очевидным.

Быстро воспользовавшись лампой и зажигалкой по назначению, Гаррет с любопытством открыл очередное адресованное ему послание. Как выяснилось, его приглашали в мастерскую на втором этаже, а столь нестандартный формат объяснили нежеланием зазря тратить время на ожидание.

Похоже, Соколов любил использовать каждую свободную секунду на какое-нибудь важное дело.

Пожав плечам, Гаррет сунул конверт в поясную сумку (сувенир на память, да и мало ли — вдруг когда-нибудь ему пригодится лист бумаги), и, подняв лампу повыше, чтобы больше ни на что не налететь, отправился вниз.

Яркий свет лился из-под одной из дверей на втором этаже, и Гаррет сначала подождал рядом с ней какое-то время, давая глазам привыкнуть к смене обстановки. Открывал он ее тоже медленно, не желая оставаться ослепшим и беззащитным перед незнакомым человеком.

В отличие от остального дома, здесь практически не было теней — горела люстра, горели настенные лампы, горело несколько светильников на столах. А еще, в отличие от кабинета в Академии, здесь царил удивительный порядок — хаос виднелся только в локальных проявлениях, будь то на полке или отдельно взятом столе с грудой непонятный приспособлений на нем. Сам Соколов обнаружился в дальнем конце помещения, рядом со столом любопытной конструкции, столешница которого была поднята почти в вертикальное положение — на ней Гаррет увидел растянутый лист с чертежом, над которым Соколов и работал в данный момент.

Ученый оказался настолько поглощен своим занятием, что даже не обратил внимания на ощутимо скрипнувшую дверь. В воздухе витал запах дорогих сигар, на низком столике по правую руку от Соколова застыл позабытый стакан рядом с пузатой бутылкой, заполненной янтарной жидкостью на две трети.

Ведомый любопытством, Гаррет подошел поближе и заглянул изобретателю через плечо. Сначала ему показалось, что тот занят прорисовкой мышц руки, но, присмотревшись, осознал, что Соколов работает над _механической рукой_. И судя по его оживленному поведению — довольно успешно. По себе зная, что если что-то захватило воображение, то бессмысленно пытаться отвлекать, Гаррет уселся за один из столов, где царил относительный порядок, и принялся ждать. Минут десять он Соколову даст.

Ученый зашел в тупик уже на девятой минуте и, раздраженно всплеснув руками (карандаш со стуком улетел в противоположный угол), резко отвернулся от чертежного стола. Замер, увидев сидящего Гаррета. Заметно напрягся, словно готовился вот-вот разразиться руганью, потом его плечи немного расслабились.

— Гаррет, я полагаю? — Соколов нахмурился, разглядывая вора, окончательно становясь похожим на грозовую тучу со своей гривой темных волос и буйной бородой. Секунду спустя его лицо просветлело. — Вспомнил! Я тебя видел на площади перед Академией.

Гаррету на это оставалось только пожать плечами. Не будет же он показывать, что в груди шевельнулся червячок холодного страха. Тогда их разделяло значительное расстояние, плюс Соколов, очевидно, был занят совершенно другими вещами, но ведь запомнил каким-то образом, вопреки всем стараниям Гаррета оставаться как можно более незапоминающимся и не привлекающим внимание (тут он мысленно поморщился, вспомнив свою первую встречу с китобоями).

Соколов ухмыльнулся, словно понял, что именно от него пытались только что скрыть.

— Насколько мне известно, больше никого в Дануолле нет, кто сумел бы сравниться со мной в умении подмечать малейшие детали, так что не тушуйся. Да, утоли мое любопытство: сколько у тебя ушло времени на взлом?

Он не уточнял, о каком именно взломе шла речь, но, учитывая обстоятельства, едва ли он имел в виду сейф Ремшильда или какой-то из более ранних. С вероятностью, близкой к единице, можно было спокойно решить, что говорилось об упрямом сейфе в его кабинете в Академии.

— Чуть больше трех часов.

Теперь уже настала очередь Гаррета кривить губы в самодовольной ухмылке — лицо изобретателя буквально вытянулось от удивления, его левая рука, которой он тянулся за стаканом с выпивкой, замерла на середине движения.

— _Три_ часа?!

— Да, признаться, времени ушло больше, чем обычно, — Гаррет, разумеется, промолчал о тех долгих минутах отчаяния, когда казалось, что вот он, конец его идеального послужного списка взломанных замков.

После этого заявления Соколов закашлялся, схватил бутылку и сделал большой глоток прямо из горла.

— Никто тебе не помогал?

— Разумеется нет.

— Три часа.

— И десять минут, если быть совсем точным. Я засекал, — не то чтобы он действительно засекал, но ему было не жалко подарить изобретателю эти десять минут. Того и так чуть удар не хватил, когда он узнал, что его детище взломали быстрее, чем за сутки.

Гаррету очень понравилось ввергать Соколова в шок. Не шло ни в какое сравнение с хвастовством перед Йонрайком — ведь теперь собеседник прекрасно осознавал все масштабы мастерства. Хотя бы просто потому, что представлял противоборствующую сторону, задачей которой как раз таки и было удержание загребущих лапок Гаррета и ему подобных от драгоценностей клиентов.

Далее последовала длинная нецензурная тирада, прерываемая короткими булькающими паузами, когда изобретатель уничтожал свои запасы спиртного. Он стремительно ходил по комнате, активно жестикулируя руками и едва не сбивая предметы с полок и столов. Гаррет почти ничего не понял, но проникся моментом и хорошенько его запомнил. Давно он уже не ощущал такого триумфа.

Успокоился Соколов только минут через пять. Его шок сменился жаждой действовать — в данном случае, проверить правдивость слов Гаррета.

— Я хочу узнать условия нашего сотрудничества до того, как мы перейдем к делу.

— Мне необходимо тестировать свои защитные системы, а заводские специалисты уже отказываются иметь со мной дело. Ты будешь взламывать замки, я буду наблюдать и делать выводы о качестве защиты. За каждый успех плачу четыреста империалов, за неудачу — сто.

— Делать выводы?

— Сколько на взлом ушло времени, в каком секторе возникли наибольшие сложности, что оказалось слишком ненадежным, где в схеме был найден изъян — остальные параметры перечислять не буду, у меня их список занял три листа.

— Ну ладно, вроде ясно. Веди, — Гаррет поднялся из-за стола.

В подвале он попал в некий филиал рая — своеобразного, да, но рая. Потому что ровными рядами перед ним растянулись замки и запоры совершенно различных конструкций, и принципов некоторых из них Гаррет с ходу определить не мог.

— Начни с первого в крайнем левом ряду, — Соколов уже достал из стенного шкафа планшет, на котором пристроил бланки для данных, и вооружился ручкой.

Поближе осмотрев запор, который ему предстояло взломать, Гаррет порадовался, что нашел время почитать книги. Ему очень пригодилось даже базовое понимание принципов работы пневмоблоков, потому что в данном устройстве Соколов использовал их уменьшенные варианты. Сложнее оказалось подобрать верную последовательность действий, чтобы заставить их работать в верных сочетаниях. А потом еще пришлось подбирать шифр, опираясь не на щелчки, а на тихое шипение, с которым воздух под давлением вырывался из устройства.

Скрежет металла по металлу, и дверца бесшумно открылась на хорошо смазанных петлях.

— Тридцать две минуты сорок восемь секунд. Поразительно. Где ты учился мастерству взлома?

— Самоучка.

— Хм. Талант, однако. Так, сейчас я буду задавать вопросы, отвечай по возможности кратко.

Список оказался настолько длинным, что еще на первой половине Гаррет начал потихоньку выходить из себя. На самом деле, больше времени ушло на заполнение бланка, чем на сам взлом замка. И это учитывая, что многое из того, что Гаррет мог бы рассказать, он оставлял за кадром, не намереваясь отдавать противнику на руки все карты, которыми располагал. Он прекрасно осознавал, что все слабые места, которые он сейчас выдаст, Соколов либо исправит, либо как-то еще защитит, что впоследствии только усложнит жизнь самому Гаррету. А этого ему бы не хотелось, потому некоторые ответы были краткими и с двоякой формулировкой, а некоторые вопросы Гаррет и вовсе оставил без ответа.

Ему определенно _не_ понравилось заполнять эту дурацкую анкету.

За последующие два с половиной часа он успешно разобрал еще два замка — их сложность шла по возрастающей, и Гаррет невольно исполнился еще большего уважения к Соколову, чья фантазия, кажется, совершенно не знала границ.

На четвертом замке дело встало. Гаррет в упор не мог понять, какое отношение связки проводов имели к шестеренкам и за что отвечало три крепко запаянных прямоугольных короба, трубки от которых уходили куда-то вглубь. Три циферблатные ручки вообще отказывались крутиться, и что Гаррет только не перепробовал. Спустя полтора часа он был вынужден признать, что у него кончились идеи. Желая отвлечься, он поднялся с пола, потянулся и, стараясь не думать о сводящем с ума замке, принялся ходить по комнате, позволяя глазам бесконтрольно скользить с одного предмета на другой. На Соколова он старался не смотреть, потому что пристальное внимание ученого нервировало — Гаррет сразу ощущал себя не мастером, любезно предоставившим свои услуги другому мастеру, а подопытным зверьком под увеличительным стеклом на операционном столе.

Однако стоило признать, что ни разу Соколов не прервал его, не прокомментировал его действия, позволяя работать в привычном для себя темпе, и Гаррет был ему за это в какой-то мере благодарен. Но это не отменяло того факта, что _чертов сейф не желал раскрывать свои секреты_. За пятнадцать минут «вольных» размышлений Гаррета посетило несколько, как ему показалось, хороших идей, и тем не менее, ни одна из них не привела к желаемому результату. Разве что он наконец убедился, что запаянные коробы имели прямое отношение к циферблатным ручкам. На этом прогресс, к сожалению, застопорился окончательно.

И хотя Гаррету очень хотелось сидеть до упора, пока он не разберется в устройстве этого замочного ансамбля, он уже чувствовал, как напряжение от кончиков пальцев разливается по всему телу, опутывает паутиной и притупляет разум. Следовало признать, что этот замок ему взломать с наскока не удалось.

— Хитро устроен, — с нотками уважения в голосе произнес Гаррет, пряча отмычки в отведенные для них кармашки и вставая с корточек.

— Сдаешься?

— Разумеется _нет_. Мне просто надо подумать. Да, на сегодня закончим — с меня достаточно твоих бесконечных вопросов.

Соколов сделал какие-то пометки в бланке. С его лица не сходила довольная улыбка.

— Что ж, тогда перейдем к более приятной для тебя части: оплате. За три взломанных и один протестированный я тебе должен тысячу триста империалов, — ученый подошел к шкафу и, закрывая свои действия спиной, принялся открывать очередной тайник. Гаррет услышал шорох дерева о дерево, металлические щелчки — и приглушенный кошелем звон монет.

Когда Соколов повернулся, в руках он держал четыре мешочка — три побольше и один маленький. Гаррет забрал их и сложил в подсумки, мысленно довольно вздохнув, когда приятная тяжесть обхватила его поясницу. Ради такого он даже был согласен потерпеть бесконечные вопросы Соколова еще раз или два, но не больше.

— Даже пересчитывать не будешь?

— Вес правильный, так что все сходится, — пожав плечами, отозвался Гаррет. В конце концов, он не просто так держал мешочки в руках целых семь секунд. — А тратить время просто так — ну уж нет.

— Понимаю. Когда созреешь для следующего раунда, оставь весточку в Академии, там же, куда клал ответ. Но не раньше чем через полторы недели, ближайшее время я буду сильно занят.

— Договорились.

Кивнув на прощание, Гаррет повернулся к выходу, но Соколов не сдержал еще одного вопроса.

— Как ты сохранил зрение?

— Что? — обернувшись, вор удивленно посмотрел на ученого. Потом до него дошло, что тот говорил о его глазе. — А, это, — он мимолетно коснулся кончиками пальцев сеточки шрамов на скуле. — Чудом, наверное.

А потом он ушел, до того, как Соколов успел придумать очередной вопрос.

Поскольку на дворе стояло глухое утро, выбраться на улицу не составило особого труда даже без использования второго зрения. Путешествие домой тоже не заняло много времени (воспользовавшись сонным состоянием городской стражи, он стащил из их сторожки четыре бальзама Пьеро), и уже через сорок минут Гаррет складывал (на удивление честно) заработанное в шкаф к остальной добыче.

Ему не хватало еще девятисот монет, чтобы оплатить создание Когтя. Тысячи, если хотел оставить хоть какой-то запас наличных.

С масок Бойл он будет иметь семьсот монет за сам только заказ. В их особняке наверняка можно будет найти чем еще поживиться. Вставала проблема того, насколько хороша у них защита, и хватит ли Гаррету знаний на то, чтобы с ней справиться. Он знал только один способ это проверить.

Но сначала — спать. На сегодня с него хватит замков. В голове и так в фоновом режиме до сих пор крутился тот злополучный сейф, который за несколько часов все же не пожелал раскрыть перед Гарретом свое нежное нутро.

Проснулся он буквально через несколько часов от громкой ругани у себя под окнами. Сон цеплялся липкими пальцами-крюками и не желал отпускать, туманом собираясь по краям зрения, и какое-то время Гаррет ни слова не мог разобрать из того, что происходило на улице. Стараясь не двигаться слишком резко, дабы не вытрясти из головы что-нибудь жизненно важное, он перебрался в соседнюю комнату и, распластавшись на полу, осторожно выполз на балкон — достаточно, чтобы посмотреть, что там творится, а самому остаться незамеченным.

Как выяснилось, его предосторожности были совершенно излишни. Все участники той потасовки были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы еще и догадаться смотреть не только по сторонам, но и наверх голову задрать. Гаррет не имел ни малейшего понятия, что там внизу между собой не поделили, потому, коротко вздохнув, прислушался. Посреди ругани и пожеланий скорейшей встречи с речными хрустаками (заметка на будущее: узнать о данном недружелюбном и/или неприятном представителе местной живности) периодически прорывались комментарии типа «Это наша улица, проваливайте откуда пришли».

Дележка территории между бандами? Но тогда почему не слышно выстрелов и звона стали? Судя по болезненным крикам и влажным хрустам, там и без оружия друг друга калечили все, кому не лень. Навскидку, Гаррет насчитал человек пятнадцать.

Постепенно драка смещалась выше по улице, ближе к более обжитым местам, и Гаррет решил, что может без угрозы быть обнаруженным понаблюдать не только ушами. Резкий свист прорезал утреннюю прохладу, а властные окрики стражи окончательно разбудили всех тех, кто еще спал к этому моменту. Потасовка мигом прекратилась — все ее участники магическим образом растворились в безлюдных переулках и дверных проемах (даже раненных утащили, глядите-ка), так что к тому моменту, когда бравые представители правопорядка, громко топоча, появились в начале улицы, здесь уже ничего и никого интересного не осталось.

Да, теперь отсутствие огнестрельного и холодного оружия становилось понятно. Они бы быстрее привлекли внимание стражи, не дав участникам времени решить свои дела.

Вернувшись обратно в квартиру, Гаррет посмотрел, который час. Семь сорок до полудня. Не зря голова как ватная — он проспал всего четыре часа. Но, увы, снова завалиться на боковую было бы крайне неразумной тратой ценного ресурса.

Итак, что он имел? Двенадцать дней до двадцать восьмого числа и, соответственно, конца месяца. Заказ, выполнение которого предвещало знатные проблемы. Репутация мастера-чудотворца, которую следовало поддерживать. А еще непонятные трения среди местных в непосредственной близости от его убежища, что было совсем не хорошо.

Кажется, настало время для поиска нового дома, желательно в таком месте, чтобы и не беспокоили, и не обращали внимания на чрезмерную ночную активность. И где можно было бы без риска обустроить место хранения для будущей коллекции драгоценностей.

Нет, это потерпит. Сначала ему следовало разобраться с Бойл, а там он возьмет небольшой перерыв и уже тогда разберется с местом жительства.

Гаррет позавтракал, прилично оделся в дневной наряд и, прихватив кошель с двумястами монетами, отправился в прибрежные районы (попутно с помощью второго зрения убедившись, что никто не следил за крышами, по которым он вышел из убежища). На данный момент его главной целью было найти лодочника, который согласится на небольшую ночную прогулку и не станет задавать лишних вопросов. К счастью, звон монет и обещание заплатить в два раза больше от полученного после выполнения задания уже через сорок минут нашли Гаррету просоленного мужичка с неизменной трубкой во рту и всклокоченной бородой, который согласился на работу. Пункт первый, «избавить себя от перспективы еще одного заплыва через Ренхевен», можно было считать выполненным.

Следующие полтора часа они с Глэдфилдом плавали по реке и каналам, подыскивая место, где можно было бы назначить место встречи. Рыбак охотно поделился множеством историй о Ренхевене и о том, что многие контрабандисты пользовались катакомбами и сточными системами, чтобы незаметно передвигаться по городу. Главная проблема состояла в том, что ни у кого не было полной карты всех тоннелей, и под землей легко можно было сгинуть с концами, особенно если забрести на нижние уровни, где, как говорили, все еще водились плакальщики и стаи чумных крыс. Сказать, что Гаррета подобные слухи не обрадовали, значило ничего не сказать, поскольку именно через катакомбы он и планировал проникнуть к Бойл (недаром же на тех грубых планах, что ему предоставили вместе с заказом, в подвале особняка пометили крестиком вход в катакомбы).

В конце концов, решили сойтись на том, что Глэдфилд будет ждать Гаррета на причале номер шестнадцать, недалеко от того места, где канал, текущий мимо особняка Бойл, вливался в Ренхевен. И куда, кстати, в зарослях выходил вход в катакомбы, единственной защитой которой был старый ржавый замок на такой же древней скрипучей двери (Гаррет незамедлительно достал из подсумка баночку масла и смазал петли — вдруг потом он бы об этом забыл).

После плодотворной разведки они вернулись на левый берег и сговорились на том, что когда Гаррет будет готов выступать на дело, он вечером навестит Глэдфилда в «Пьяном Карасе». Куда тот обычно заводил лодку Гаррет уже знал, и место его устраивало — не так уж и далеко добираться от убежища, особенно если не нарываться на встречи со стражей.

Следующие три с половиной дня Гаррет методично изучал тот участок катакомб, куда вел показанный Глэдфилдом ход, не забывая рисовать карту. Лестницы и прочие ходы вниз он игнорировал (этому очень способствовал доносившийся из темных провалов специфичный душок плесени, разлагающейся плоти и мокрой шерсти), хотя и прилежно отмечал на бумаге. Вдруг когда-нибудь понадобится. Когда он, по внутренним ощущениям, уже прилично отошел от реки, то начал замечать следы облагораживания. Сметенный в кучки мусор, починенная перегородка, свежий плакат на стене. Скорее всего, эти странные манипуляции с местным стройматериалом служили не столько для красоты (темного и местами мокрого) тоннеля, сколько в качестве меток контрабандистов и прочих представителей преступной прослойки общества. В проходах, которые лучше всего сохранились и ровными стрелами тянулись из стороны в сторону, Гаррет даже к своему удивлению обнаружил неприметные таблички с названиями улиц. Да, следовало ожидать, что самые крупные тоннели будут проведены прямо под улицами — как заботливо со стороны архитектора. Аккуратную кладку уже изрядно попортили местные обитатели, которые копали ходы в свои дома и совершенно не заботились о красоте проделанной работы.

Гаррет на этот вандализм только поцокал языком. Его сейчас другое волновало. Он только ради приличия заходил в более поздние ответвления и, завидев в конце мощную металлическую дверь, сразу поворачивал обратно на «бульвар». По табличкам улиц он уже давно сориентировался и примерно представлял, где искать вход в особняк Бойл, хотя несколько раз и сворачивал не туда. Как впоследствии выяснилось, какие-то умельцы догадались поменять таблички местами, чем изрядно попортили Гаррету целых четыре часа жизни, которые он блуждал по сырым тоннелям в тщетных попытках найти нужный подъем наверх. Он заподозрил неладное только в процессе зарисовки очередного участка пути (расстояние определял по количеству шагов), когда понял, что, вообще-то, находится в совершенно другом районе, уйдя намного восточнее. Где-то в этом промежутке времени у Гаррета кончилось масло в лампе, и ему пришлось приноравливаться к скудному освещению от старых противокрысиных ламп и дыр в потолке (некоторые были культурно забраны решеткой). К счастью, вторым зрением не пришлось пользоваться продолжительное время.

Только к половине шестого вечера на третьи сутки Гаррет нашел правильную дверь. Услышав движение впереди, он бесшумно прошел по тоннелю, потом, остановившись за гранью рассеянного света, вжался в стену и принялся наблюдать. Разумеется, никаких табличек «Добро пожаловать к Бойл!» здесь не было. Зато имелись охранник с горничной, которых вспугнул мальчишка, с топотом пробежавший где-то в глубине подвала, скороговоркой повторяя «Урожай пятнадцатого, Боттлуон, красная этикетка».

— Опять она пьет, — раздраженно сплюнул горе-любовник, поспешно приводя одежду в порядок.

— Ну так завтра же День рождения леди Эсмы.

Коротко вздохнув, охранник по-хозяйски притянул любовницу к себе и жарко поцеловал.

— Приходи сегодня после десяти, закончим начатое в нормальной постели, — он хмуро глянул в темный зев тоннеля (Гаррет вовремя отвернулся, чтобы глаза своим блеском не выдали его присутствие).

— Договорились, красавчик. Я закрою, иди.

Любовник не видел, какие манипуляции дамочка провела с его ключом перед тем, как запереть дверь. А Гаррет видел. Она сняла копию и оставила кусок мыла с оттиском в черной тени у лестницы, после чего заперла даже не скрипнувшую массивную дверь и поспешно удалилась.

Подождав на всякий случай еще несколько минут, Гаррет подобрался ближе и изучил оттиск. Да, по такому вполне можно было бы сделать качественный дубликат. Пошерудив в тайнике, Гаррет больше там ничего не нашел, потому вернул мыло на место и, удостоверившись, что в подвале особняка тихо, принялся вскрывать дверь. Он понимал, что сильно рискует, но хотел за сегодня хотя бы познакомиться с подземной частью поместья, прежде чем выходить на полноценную работу. Можно было бы, конечно, дождаться ночи, но не хотелось терять еще больше времени, учитывая, что он и так немало потратил на изучение катакомб.

Замок сдался уже на девятнадцатой секунде, и Гаррет бесшумно скользнул в короткий скудно освещенный коридор. Спустившись по лестничке и пройдя несколько футов, он попал в немаленькое помещение, разделенное на сектора высокими стеллажами с бутылками и бочонками, коробками и мешками. К своему удивлению Гаррет даже увидел большие резервуары неизвестного назначения, трубы от которых уходили куда-то вверх, и лодку. Водный тоннель, как водится, был заперт решетчатой дверью с большим висячим замком, и оставалось только гадать, зачем Бойл целых два отдельных тайных хода. Может, они крупными партиями изготавливали нелегальный алкоголь, который было несравненно удобнее сбывать на лодке, чем таскать на горбу?

Наверху кипела жизнь — то ли к чему-то готовились, то ли наоборот, избавлялись от последствий. Узнаваемые звуки и запахи кухни яснее ясного сообщили, что располагалось этажом выше. Гаррета это сейчас не сильно волновало, его только радовало, что в подвал за время его присутствия ни разу не спустились — наверное, основная кладовая находилась ближе к кухне, а здесь хранились менее востребованные продукты. Изучив местность, он обнаружил тайник за одним из шкафов и, за десять минут взломав очередную мощную дверь (ему все лучше и лучше давались местные «невзламываемые» замки), оказался в хранилище. Стеллажи ничем не отличались от тех, что стояли в общедоступной части подвала, но вот содержимое... что-то подсказывало Гаррету, что эти странные кристаллики сиреневого цвета ценились весьма высоко. Иначе бы просто не было нужды их прятать.

Быстренько изучив остальные ящики и вскрыв три сундука, Гаррет присвоил бархатную коробочку с массивным колье (один камень какой-то вандал выколупал, но и так можно было запросить хорошую цену), горестно повздыхал над слитками золота (все-таки не удержался и стащил один — в качестве сувенира), безо всяких угрызений совести смахнул с полки целую батарею флаконов с розовым эликсиром, на этикетке которых белела этикетка с фамилиями Пьеро и Соколова (сумку окончательно раздуло). Денег здесь не было, зато в углу нашлись: черный бюст какого-то серьезного дядьки в кителе, скатанный в рулон ковер и пустая рама из-под картины в полный рост.

Больше не обнаружив ничего интересного, Гаррет по мере сил придал хранилищу первозданный вид, запер его, закрыл шкаф — и бесшумным призраком выскользнул обратно в катакомбы, закрывая за собой дверь и воспитанно запирая замок. Невнимательный человек не заметит тех незначительных перемен, которые остались после Гарретова обследования. Сверяясь с картой, он вышел к реке за двадцать минут, и с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью. После блужданий по мрачным тоннелям даже влажный соленый воздух казался манной небесной. Город пылал рыжими фонарями, часы показывали половину девятого вечера.

По уже отработанному маршруту осторожно добравшись до моста Колдуин, Гаррет дождался смены караула и скользнул на технические леса под металлическим брюхом. Заскочив в убежище и сгрузив пузатую сумку, Гаррет сходил в «Пьяного Карася», нашел там Глэдфилда и договорился с ним о встрече завтра в половину одиннадцатого. Условившись в цене (двести тридцать монет), они разошлись, довольные получившейся сделкой. Теперь Гаррету была только одна дорога — домой и спать.

Завтра он снова идет на дело.

Он поел, выспался, проверил экипировку и оружие, любовно огладил холодный бок лука. Один раз тот его уже спас, и что-то подсказывало Гаррету — сегодня лук ему снова пригодится. Сложнее всего оказалось выбрать, какие стрелы брать. Однозначно — веревочных три штуки, да со снотворным тоже три. Водные, если честно, Гаррет даже не знал, где можно применить в местных реалиях. Свечки ими тушить — так это все равно что угря пытаться убить гарпуном для китов, факелов здесь нигде не было, люди больше пользовались лампами. Огненные стрелы тоже пока лежали без дела, но с их помощью хотя бы можно было неплохо отвлечь внимание.

Помучившись размышлениями, Гаррет вздохнул и вместе с дымовой стрелой взял еще и огненную — на всякий случай. Не то чтобы он думал, что она ему действительно пригодится (ведь тогда бы это значило, что его маскировка полетела к чертям и вся охрана на ушах), но интуиция настаивала. И кто он такой, чтобы ей противиться?

Проверил, правильно ли отличает стрелы по оперению. Потом в очередной раз удостоверился в рабочем состоянии всех своих инструментов, включая отмычки, кусачки, небольшой набор отверток и нож. Одеваясь, внимательно осмотрел каждый ремешок. Желая удостовериться, что ничего нигде не жмет и не скрипит, он провел короткую разминку. Потом — все то же самое, только с надетыми подсумками и распределенными по карманам инструментами. Стрелы плотно сидели в колчане и не грозились случайно выпасть, но Гаррету пришлось потратить минут пятнадцать, пока он не нашел такое положение для лука с колчаном (и сумкой), которое бы не мешало ему кувыркаться.

Он помнил свои скоростные пять ограблений, и помнил, как ему пригодились его скорость и ловкость, когда надо было удирать от встревоженной охраны, потому не собирался лишать себя сегодня этого преимущества.

В качестве завершающего жеста Гаррет натянул перчатки, повязал платок на шею и надел капюшон. Раскрошил в пальцах заранее заготовленный уголек и размазал получившийся порошок вокруг глаз, полностью превращаясь в черного призрака. Довольно осмотрев себя в зеркале, Гаррет ухмыльнулся, потушил тускло светившую лампу и выбрался на крышу, растворяясь в ночи.

Далеко, на противоположном берегу, часы гулко отбили десять вечера.

К назначенному сроку Гаррет пришел к Глэдфилду. Тот хмыкнул, окинув своего знакомца любопытным взглядом с ног до головы, потом пыхнул своей трубкой и махнул рукой, мол «Залезай, чего встал». Короткое путешествие через Ренхевен (рокот мотора терялся на фоне плеска волн) прошло без осложнений, и еще через минут тридцать Гаррет уже вновь стоял перед нужной дверью. Глянул на часы — они показывали без двадцати полночь.

Что ж, за дело.

В подвале он не задерживался, а сразу направился наверх. К счастью, по причине позднего часа многие лампы уже потушили, так что теней оказалось вполне достаточно для того, чтобы избежать чужого внимания, хотя узкие коридоры и напрягали. На кухне повара заготавливали продукты на завтра, да и какие ценности можно было здесь найти? Никакие. А вот риск нарваться на кого-то бодрствовавшего — очень даже большой. Потому Гаррет поспешил миновать опасную область.

Добравшись до хозяйского этажа, он попал в огромную залу с богатой отделкой, на самой грани аляповатости и крикливой роскоши. Хотя лично Гаррету понравились тяжелые ткани, живописными складками ниспадающие от самого потолка (до которого было, кстати, метра четыре, если не больше). Они не скрывали никаких тайных ходов, но за ними было так удобно прятаться. Паркет почти не глушил шаги, ковры с коротким ворсом, небрежно постеленные посреди залы, поддерживали длинный стол, на котором сейчас кроме белоснежной скатерти да нескольких ваз с фруктами больше ничего и не было.

Людей вокруг, кстати, тоже не было, что несказанно радовало.

Вдоль стенки Гаррет прошел дальше и выглянул в коридор. Поморщился, увидев на полу уродливую черно-белую плитку. От нее буквально веяло холодом. Короткий взгляд на стены — и Гаррет снова поморщился. Если с паркетом он еще более-менее дружил, то плитку не любил по той причине, что уж больно сложно по ней было бесшумно пройти. С камнем — и то легче. Оставалось надеяться, что маски выставлены не на первом этаже, потому что интуиция твердила мастеру-вору не соваться в этот полутемный коридор.

Заслышав быстрые летящие шаги, Гаррет нырнул за тяжелую штору (окна за ней, кстати, не обнаружилось) и затаился. Спустя только целых двенадцать секунд мимо прошла, или, вернее, почти пробежала какая-то служанка. Подождав, пока она спустится вниз, Гаррет выбрался из своего укрытия и, в последний раз хмуро глянув на монохромную плитку, вернулся к служебной лестнице, по которой поднялся наверх.

Он очутился в темной маленькой комнатушке, из которой вела только одна дверь. Разведка через замочную скважину показала наличие огромной кровати с балдахином. Единственный источник света — настенная лампа на другом конце комнаты, рядом с дверью, и в скудном свете покрывало и ковер казались шоколадными, хотя, если присмотреться, становилось понятно, что здесь преобладали бордовые цвета.

Прислушавшись и не уловив ничьего дыхания, Гаррет аккуратно взломал замок и вошел. Подивился тому, как легко пока все проходит – он-то себя настраивал на то, что каждый шаг ему будет даваться с боем и решением очередной головоломки. Ан нет. Осмотрелся. Только сейчас заметил тонкий слой пыли и незажженный камин. Туалетных принадлежностей на столиках вовсе не обнаружилось, примыкающую к спальне ванную комнату превратили в склад. Видимо, раньше здесь жила Эсма Бойл, от которой Ворон в свое время избавился, причем так, что во время праздника никто ничего не заподозрил.

Понимая, что до него тут уже прошлись жадные ручки всех, кому не лень, Гаррет не стал тратить время на пустые поиски чего-нибудь ценного и, сквозь замочную скважину убедившись, что в коридоре никого нет, выскользнул наружу (тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, разумеется). Окинул взглядом открывающийся со второго этажа вид на холл, прижавшись спиной к колонне и не сильно высовываясь. Отметил двух охранников у входа и — что неприятно — вполне себе рабочую стену света, пересекающую главную лестницу посередине. Холл был ярко освещен, теней практически не было — отделанные белым камнем стены отражали звонкий женский смех и тихий ропот голосов откуда-то снизу. Видимо, хозяева еще не спали, развлекая гостей.

Если верить грубому плану заказчика, сейчас по правую руку должна была находиться картинная галерея. Проверив несколько дверей, Гаррет ее действительно нашел, и, приглядевшись к экспонатам, мысленно выругался. Рано он порадовался легкой работе. Каждая витрина, в которой хранились ценные вещички, представляла собой отдельное произведение искусства. А еще, словно госпожа Фортуна решила посмеяться над подопечным, эти замки оказались до жути похожи на тот, который не так давно отказался сдаваться, когда Гаррет навещал Соколова.

Теперь-то ему жизнь сладкой уже не казалась.

Маски он нашел достаточно быстро — они действительно были выставлены напоказ, еще и ярко освещались. Гаррету бы найти генератор и вырубить свет во всем особняке, но это бы привлекло слишком много внимания, к которому он совершенно не был готов. Но ему вполне хватит и одной только галереи, погруженной во мрак, потому после непродолжительных поисков он за очередной портьерой нашел, что искал — выключатель.

Вздохнув и перейдя на второе зрение, Гаррет вернулся к витрине с масками и принялся взламывать замок, постоянно вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. Несколько раз ему пришлось быстро подрываться с места, чтобы спрятаться от проходивших мимо слуг. Что удивительно, никто из них не заподозрил неладного, когда увидел выключенный в галерее свет — наверное, здесь было в порядке вещей на ночь погружать некоторые помещения во мрак. Но даже с таким выгодным открытием времени все равно было мало. Глэдфилд будет ждать его до рассвета, а потом уплывет, и Гаррету в таком случае придется пересекать мост Колдуин на своих двоих — чего ему делать совершенно не хотелось. Карманные часы уже показывали два часа ночи, и у него оставалось в запасе еще от силы часа три, потом надо будет уходить.

А замок все не поддавался.

Спустя полчаса Гаррет окончательно убедился, что в подобных условиях не сумеет вовремя открыть витрину. Пришлось подходить к решению проблемы с другой стороны — стекло не казалось таким уж прочным. Другое дело, что алмазных резцов у Гаррета с собой не было, и единственный реальный способ добраться до масок в таких условиях — просто разбить прозрачную преграду. Против подобного метода восставало все естество мастера-вора, ему хотелось обставить свою работу красиво и изящно, он не горел желанием опускаться до банального вандализма.

Увы и ах, если он хотел сегодня же выполнить заказ, другого пути не было.

Понимая, что на звук бьющегося стекла сбегутся все обитатели особняка, Гаррет заранее продумал пути отхода. Облазив доступные ему помещения второго этажа, помимо бесконечной вереницы богато обставленных комнат он нашел каморку с лестницей на чердак, один из ходов которого вел в спальню Эсмы Бойл. Если он правильно выберет время (и если удача ему улыбнется), то у него получится разминуться со встревоженной прислугой. Может, даже без чердака это можно будет провернуть — зря здесь, что ли, имелось столько комнат.

Раздосадованный скудным выбором выполнения заказа, Гаррет за время своих блужданий набрал кучу разного дорогого барахла, которое сможет обернуть в звонкую монету у любого скупщика. Урны и каменные статуэтки всяких уродцев, которых в галерее находилось преобладающее множество, Гаррета совершенно не привлекали, и следовало признать, что ему придется довольствоваться теми драгоценностями, которые он набрал в хозяйских спальнях (как хорошо, что аристократы так любили засиживаться допоздна).

Гаррет только повернул в коридор, ведущий в галерею, как снизу раздались встревоженные крики, звон бьющейся посуды и грохот опрокидываемой мебели. Вскоре к какофонии присоединилась ругань охранников. Недолго думая, мастер-вор припустил бегом, уже не заботясь о маскировке. В конце концов, по сравнению с бедламом внизу он сейчас был настоящей невидимкой.

Резко свернув в гулкое и темное помещение — да так, что ботинки на секунду потеряли сцепление с полом и Гаррет почувствовал, как скользит по лакированному паркету — он, не сбавляя хода, подбежал к нужной витрине, выхватил дубинку и с оглушительным звоном опустил ее на толстое стекло. Оно раскололось сверкающим дождем только на третий удар, обсыпая маски острыми каплями. Гаррету совершенно не улыбалось порезать о них все пальцы, и он, судорожно оглядевшись по сторонам, приметил чью-то шаль, оброненную на софе у стены. Позабытый элемент одежды светился голубой дымкой, и только сейчас Гаррет вспомнил, что опять непозволительно долго проходил с активированным вторым зрением. Он уже чувствовал, что его ожидает тошнота и рвота, но времени сокрушаться по этому поводу не было. Только что, вполне вероятно, он сумел сохранить собственную профессию мастера-вора, потому что вряд ли бы он заметил темную шаль в черной галерее, а без нее имелись все шансы сильно поранить руки.

Гаррет наскоро отряхнул маски от осколков, замотал в шелковистую ткань и, двигаясь в сторону спальни Эсмы Бойл, на ходу сунул их в заплечный мешок. Недолго подумал и, послушавшись интуицию, достал лук и приготовил усыпляющую стрелу.

Она ему пригодилась скорее, чем он рассчитывал — уже пролетом ниже, когда ему навстречу неожиданно выскочил китобой с окровавленным клинком наперевес. Гаррета спасло только то, что он знал о присутствии других чужаков, а вот ассасины о нем не знали.

До этого момента.

Снизу послышались искаженные масками голоса. Путь в катакомбы, значит, был отрезан. Не останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться на дело рук свои (уж больно живописно подстреленный китобой заваливался назад), Гаррет выскочил в залу, на ощупь находя дымовую стрелу. На секунду он задумался, куда ему бежать, но высыпавшие из коридора охранники мигом разрешили возникшую дилемму. Они успели сделать несколько выстрелов (пули просвистели опасно близко, за спиной треснуло стекло), прежде чем Гаррет выпустил стрелу им под ноги. Дым с хищным шипением расползся по залу за считанные мгновения. Краем глаза заметив движение на лестничном пролете, перекатился в сторону, пропуская над собой арбалетный болт (китобои пытались отомстить за павшего товарища), потом, заметив покалеченное окно, рыбкой прыгнул в него, плечом разламывая хрупкий переплет.

Кувырком погасив инерцию и отчаянно порадовавшись наличию капюшона, Гаррет оглянулся — почти все охранники, кашляя на ходу, бросились вниз за китобоями, двое замерли в оконном проеме и целились в него. Гаррет решил не искушать судьбу, ведь у него и так сейчас дела были плохи, и помчался к вившийся между деревьев тропинке.

Он бежал по совершенно незнакомому ему двору, и сильно обрадовался, когда почти чудом заметил среди огней черную громаду башенных часов. Только по ним Гаррет и сумел сориентироваться. Память ему с готовностью подкинула воспоминание об узком переулке, где балконы располагались чуть ли не вплотную друг к другу. Насколько он знал, одно из внутренних зданий особняка как раз примыкало к стене. Осталось только найти, какое, причем прохлаждаться не было времени — сзади доносились грузные шаги, откуда-то спереди и сбоку — злые крики и ругань. Даже если бы Гаррет хотел, он не сумел бы по достоинству оценить архитектуру и красоту парка и темных аллей — они ему нравились только потому, что хорошо скрывали от преследователей.

Ему повезло — увидев пару охранников у входа, Гаррет притаился в кустах неподалеку от нужного ему здания, думая, как бы попасть внутрь. Не успел он разработать жизнеспособный план, как дверь распахнулась и в ярко освещенный двор выбежала еще четверка охранников. Похоже, Гаррет чуть не забежал в казарму. Вот было бы неловко.

Раздраженно выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, он повернул обратно и максимально осторожно пробрался в самый темный угол парка (китобоев, похоже, как-то умудрились отрезать от катакомб, потому что крики, выстрелы и ругань доносились почти со всех сторон, а про Гаррета все забыли), достал веревочную стрелу и, прицелившись как можно ближе к верхушке стены, выстрелил. Острый наконечник вошел в раствор между кирпичами, стрелу заклинило. Надеясь, что сцепления будет достаточно, Гаррет принялся взбираться вверх. На середине стрела со скрипом немного поддалась, но осталась на месте, и Гаррет вознес хвалу мастерству Джоплина.

Усевшись на стене, Гаррет осмотрелся. Если пройти по стене направо, он выйдет к каналу и куче встревоженной городской стражи, которую переполошил бедлам в особняке Бойл. Налево — стена после поворота упиралась в казармы. Улица внизу лежала далеко-далеко, намного ниже, чем земля на территории особняка. Несколько секунд спустя какой-то умник на мосту направил прожектор на стену Бойл и принялся вести им как раз в сторону Гаррета, вырывая его из созерцательного настроения. Ругнувшись, он уже собрался было делать ноги, но успел заметить пару китобоев, по крыше особняка подбиравшихся к замершим посреди двора охранникам.

После короткого внутреннего диалога Гаррет вытащил огненную стрелу, одновременно с этим раскладывая лук, и выстрелил в стену под тем местом, откуда, предположительно, китобои собирались напасть на охранников. Взрыв получился знатный — намного сильнее, чем Гаррет предполагал, и яркое голубое пламя жадно лизнуло ближайшего ассасина, который вскрикнул от боли, да так громко, что Гаррет невольно скривился.

Он не стал выяснять, чем теперь закончится стычка закона и наемников. Его интуиция настойчиво твердила, что если он _немедленно_ не уберется куда подальше, то его засечет не только прожектор с моста, но и все участники местных боевых действий. Пробежав до казармы, Гаррет обрадовался, увидев змеящиеся по стенам трубы. Да и балконы здесь действительно располагались очень близко друг к другу.

В рекордные сроки спустившись на землю (попутно заработав несколько синяков, когда перилла впивались под ребра или в бедро), Гаррет трусцой направился к реке. Еще когда он искал Джоплина, он успел облазить местные улочки, потому путешествие много времени не заняло. Уже через пятнадцать минут он забрался в лодку Глэдфилда, напугав того неожиданной качкой.

Несколько секунд моряк подозрительно смотрел на Гаррета, и даже собрался что-то сказать, но передумал, живо завел мотор и повел лодку прочь, держа курс вдоль берега — сначала они отплыли вверх по течению почти на полмили, и только после этого повернули к южному берегу.

Гаррет, немного подождав, принялся вытряхивать осколки стекла из одежды, благоразумно не доставая маски на глазах у Глэдфилда. Рано еще было расходиться слухам об их краже. Потом, успокоившись и окончательно уверившись, что погони не будет, уселся на носу и смотрел, как приближается громада берега, изъеденная огоньками окон. Гаррет так и не понял, почему ему вдруг захотелось посмотреть вниз, но, увидев собственное отражение, ошеломленно замер. Его правый глаз мерцал голубым светом.

_Его правый глаз мерцал голубым светом._

И уж тут-то Гаррет сразу вспомнил, что мир, вообще-то, не должен быть расцвечен исключительно в синие и голубые тона, что он очень сильно злоупотребил той магией, _Прималью_ , которая сидела в нем, и теперь получил вот _это_. Не удивительно, что Глэдфилд так отреагировал, увидев его. Гаррет с трудом подавил настойчивое желание немедленно вернуться к обычному зрению. Он помнил, чем подобный возврат кончился в прошлый раз, и сейчас, сидя в лодке посреди Ренхевена, он был совершенно не подготовлен к неизбежным последствиям.

Приходилось терпеть, хотя внутри что-то и вскидывалось от отвращения.

С Глэдфилдом они расстались на причале неподалеку от района Юристов — Гаррет расплатился заранее приготовленным кошелем с монетами, лодочник кивнул, секунду подумал и сказал «Если что, обращайся». После этого один уплыл дальше по реке, второй, встряхнувшись, отправился в убежище. По эту сторону моста на улицах было спокойно, потому уже через полчаса Гаррет снял с плеча сумку и положил на свой рабочий стол. Часы показывали половину шестого утра.

Переодевшись, первым делом Гаррет сел возвращать себе нормальное зрение. Зная, что его ждет, он подготовил и кувшин с водой, и ведро, и тряпки. Даже порылся в аптечке и нашел что-то от головной боли. Как и следовало ожидать, переход на нормальное зрение оказался крайне болезненным и неприятным, не говоря уже о том, что очень медленным. Не раз и не два Гаррета посещали мысли плюнуть и навсегда остаться в мире голубых теней, но внутри поднималась волна возмущения и неприятия, чуть ли не отвращения, которая, наоборот, подстегивала поскорее стряхнуть с себя чуждую магию.

Повалившись на матрас и устало щурясь на рыжее небо, Гаррет облегченно выдохнул, когда понял, что наконец-то зафиксировался в привычно-цветном мире. Накачавшись обезболивающих и запив все это дело эликсиром Пьеро и Соколова, мастер-вор растянулся во весь рост и медленно уплыл в царство сновидений.

Проснувшись вечером и чувствуя себя удивительно бодро, он сел за разбор добычи. В первую очередь достал маски из сумки, вытряхнул из них стеклянное крошево и проверил на целостность. К счастью, они пережили вчерашнюю беготню — чего нельзя было сказать о шали, которая превратилась в изрезанные лоскутки. Мелочь, которую Гаррет набрал за время блужданий по второму этажу, разделил на очень ценное и все остальное, и распределил дорогие украшения по внутренним карманам.

Было обидно, что в итоге вся подготовка и зубрежка современных замков оказалась проделана зря. Но как знать, возможно, не будь там китобоев и не устрой они такое качественное отвлечение внимания, Гаррету повезло бы намного меньше. Могло произойти и так, что все те охранники гонялись бы за ним. Сейчас он уже жалел, что выпустил огненную стрелу. Определенно, если после одного усыпленного ассасина еще можно было вернуть себе хотя бы нейтральное отношение гильдии (все-таки услуги мастера-вора в любой момент могли понадобиться даже этим молодцам), то после того, что он устроил в конце... и какая муха его укусила, спрашивается? Теперь-то китобои точно наточили острый зуб на одного Гаррета и не удовлетворятся мирным и полюбовным решением.

Паршиво, однако.

Лишний аргумент в пользу того, что пора перебираться в более приличный район, подальше от Затопленного квартала, тем более, что власти не могли оставить без внимания скандал в особняке Бойл и просто обязаны были провести карательную операцию.

Встряхнувшись, Гаррет умылся, поужинал и, одевшись поприличнее, взял сумку с масками и отправился к Йонрайку сдавать заказ. Тот, как обычно, сидел в конторе и корпел над донесениями, но услышав посетителя, смахнул бумаги в стол до того, как Гаррет успел рассмотреть, что на них вообще было.

— Готовь деньги, Йонрайк, — без предисловий он вытащил маски и положил перед скупщиком.

Йонрайк постарался скрыть огонек ликования в глазах, но Гаррет его все равно заметил.

— Какой ты шустрый, — довольно правдоподобно проворчал он, цепко подхватывая маски и осматривая их со всех сторон. Кивнул: — Действительно, они самые. Так, семьсот монет за обе...

Спрятав добычу в один из многочисленных ящиков на полках, Йонрайк коротко посмотрел на Гаррета, бросил «Подожди пару минут», и ушел во внутренние помещения. Судя по звуку — поднялся куда-то на второй этаж, хлопнул дверью. Сначала Гаррет хотел сунуть куда-нибудь свой нос на предмет интересной информации, но, осмотрев комнату вторым зрением (он решил, что если им не пользоваться слишком долго, то это безопасно), не обнаружил никаких светящихся бумажек. Даже газеты нигде не завалялось.

Йонрайк вернулся с двумя тугими кошелями, и Гаррет тотчас заметил, что ему дают денег больше, чем первоначально обговаривалось.

— С чего вдруг такая щедрость?

— Неужто уже заметил? — Йонрайк кособоко улыбнулся. — Ну, я решил выдать своему лучшему работнику премию, что тут такого? Бери деньги и не возмущайся, а то передумаю, — он бросил мешочки на стол, те восхитительно пошло звякнули.

— Кто я такой, чтобы отказываться от халявы? — хмыкнув, Гаррет быстро спрятал деньги в подсумках. — Заказы пока брать не буду, наметились важные личные дела. Недели через три заскочу.

— Ну вот, стоило дать послабление — и уже уходят в отпуск. Ладно, так и быть, я сегодня добрый. Отпускаю, — усевшись обратно в кресло, Йонрайк секунду смотрел на Гаррета, потом решил-таки поделиться новостью: — Кстати, «Змеиное сердце» вчера ушло на черном аукционе за круглую сумму к лорду Говарду. Птички поют, что кто-то планирует дать на него заказ.

Гаррет чуть не решил поменять ради этого все свои планы, но сумел сдержаться. Слишком опасным становилось его теперешнее убежище. Покачал головой:

— Как минимум полмесяца можешь не рассчитывать на меня. Но на будущее взять заказ-другой — бери на здоровье.

Йонрайк кивнул, помахал ему рукой, словно муху отгонял:

— Ну все, иди уже, не мешай мне работать.

За этот день Гаррет успел еще пройтись по скупщикам-ювелирам и поднять пятьсот шестнадцать монет плюс к той тысяче, которую вручил неожиданно расщедрившийся Йонрайк. Теперь ему хватало и на Коготь, и на новую партию стрел. Но это все придется отложить до завтра — что-то подсказывало Гаррету, что каким бы фанатом своего дела Джоплин ни был, он не обрадуется ночному гостю.

Не говоря уже о том, что мост Колдуин опять перешел на военное положение, и для пересечения Ренхевена пришлось бы нанимать лодку, что поздним вечером сделать было весьма затруднительно. Потому Гаррет вернулся в убежище и, не найдя занятия получше, снова сел за книжки, которые стащил из Академии.


End file.
